A SuperFlash Story
by HeroesAndMagic
Summary: Kara and Barry have always lived on the same universe. How would their stories be different if they meet up and fall in love before become the worlds mightiest heroes.
1. First Meetings

A/N

**I have always imagined Kara working in the science industry. I mean she has knowledge of alien tech and she could use that knowledge to better the world.**

**So in my story, Kara works for Mercury Labs, in RD. She uses her knowledge to help her develop renewable sources of energy. Everlasting batteries and lots of other stuff.**

**She and Barry both live in the same universe, and both live in Central City. But both have yet to discover or reveal their powers.**

**All of your favourite characters will be in the story, just not always in the way that they are in the show. But as the story goes on it will all make sense.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Supergirl or The Flash. Both are properties of DC comics. And CW.**

Barry POV

I hate karaoke. The only reason that I am here is that it is Iris's birthday, and she wanted us to all go out singing. Joe looks unimpressed as well.

But this is Iris, and I have been in love with her since I was eleven. So I would do anything to make her happy.

So the drinks have been flowing, and the singing was awful. I was just about to contemplate leaving when I saw her. The most beautiful woman that I have ever seen.

Tall with long blonde hair that almost begs to be touched. And eyes so blue that they almost hurt to look at. I cannot describe the feeling but I feel like I have to get to know this woman better.

Then she sang and I forgot all about Iris, all about everything around me and it was like there was no one else but us.

Kara POV

I cannot believe that I let Alex talk me into this. Singing in front of people makes me feel sick. But Alex and Maggie are only in town for the weekend and they wanted a girls night out.

Maggie just had to mention that she loves karaoke because Alex will do anything for Maggie. So here we are, at some dive bar singing karaoke.

I kind of wish that I could get drunk as I wish I could block out some of this singing. It is almost painful. But after a lot of pestering from my sister, I agree to go and sing a song.

I decide on 'New York State of Mind' as it is such a great song. As the music starts I notice a guy on a large table in the centre of the room staring at me.

I can't help but notice his green eyes, the kind of eyes that suck you in and you can get lost in, forever. I see him smile and I just want to get to know the owner of those eyes, and fall in love with them.

Yet as I am singing it is like there is no one else in the room but us.

Barry POV

When she finished everyone cheered and chanted her name, "Kara, Kara, Kara." She looked embarrassed by all of the attention.

Iris leans over and whispers, "Well no one else is going to be able to top that tonight." I nod my head in agreement, thinking about her.

After a while, we decide that it is time to leave so I head up to the bar to settle the tab when someone bumps into me.

"Oh, my. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you"

I look up to say it is no problem and I am met by those same blue eyes.

"It's okay. Kara right?"

"Umm. Yes, how do you know my name?"

"Kara, Kara, Kara."

She laughs and blushes, and as she does my stomach does ties in knots.

"I am Barry, by the way, Barry Allen."

"Kara Z - Danvers, Kara Danvers."

"Very nice to meet you, Ms Danvers. Are you new here I have never seen you here before?"

"No I have been here a couple of time but I prefer to stay in over going out. I am only here because my sisters' fiance loves karaoke."

"Well, I have to say you were the best singer of the night."

She smiles and blushes again, and every time she does I just want to see more.

"Thank you. But I never heard you sing tonight."

"I am not a fan of karaoke, but maybe I will sing for you one day."

"That sounds like a line Mr Allen. Maybe I will take you up on that offer one day."

She reaches into her purse and pulls out a piece of paper and a pen, and scribbled something down.

"Here is my number. Call me and maybe we could go out sometime."

As she smiles and walks away, I almost forgot that I was going to close my tab. I head to the bar and pay, not noticing the Strange look Iris was giving me.

Kara POV

Barry seems really sweet. And I couldn't believe that I had the courage to ask him out and give him my number.

As I walk back to Alex and Maggie I had this huge smile in my face. When Alex noticed she laughed.

"Somebody has got a crush."

"Shut up Alex."

"What is his name and when do I get to meet him?"

"He is called Barry and can we go on a few dates before you scare him away? Please."

Alex just chuckled and put her arm around my shoulders, "Little Sis. As long as I get to give him the shovel talk one day I am happy for you. Come on lets head home."

Barry POV

When we get home Iris corners me.

"Who was the girl that you were talking to at the bar?"

"That's Kara, the singer with the amazing voice."

I say my goodnights and head for bed, but not before texting Kara.

_Kara, it was lovely to meet you. How would you feel about meeting me for lunch one day this week? Barry._

**A/N**

**I hope that everyone likes it. I decided to publish my story from Wattpad on here. It will be the same story so my apologies if you have read it there and was expecting something different.**

**I appreciate all reviews, good and bad.**

**Many thanks Luce**


	2. First Dates

First Dates

Kara POV:

Waking up I could hear Alex snoring in the spare room, remembering how much she drank last night I knew that she would be out for a while.

I checked my phone and saw a message from Barry last night.

Hey Barry. Hope you are not too hungover. I would love to go out to lunch one day, maybe tomorrow?

I made a start on the pancakes and just as I was finishing up my phone buzzed.

Tomorrow sounds great, say 12:30 at Jitters?

12:30 at Jitters is perfect. See you then.

"Who are you texting this early on a Sunday?" Alex's voice behind me made me jump and I quickly stuffed my phone in my pocket

"Rao Alex, I didn't even hear you. Has Maggie been teaching you stealth techniques?"

"He must be special because you have super hearing. So who is he?"

"Barry, the cute guy at the bar last night. He invited me to lunch tomorrow."

"Shame I am back in National, I want to meet him."

"Let me get past the first date first. Anyway pancakes."

Laughing we had breakfast.

Barry POV:

So I rushed through my work today, just to finish on time so I can meet Kara.

I have never been so nervous and excited to go on a date. Finally, Captain Singh let me go and as I was about to leave Iris turns up.

"Hey, Bear. I was wondering if you were free for lunch today?"

"Sorry Iris I have a date, I need to go."

"A date. Who with, I want to meet her. I want to make sure she is good enough for you."

"Iris, I need to find these things out for myself. I will tell you all about it, and her when I get back."

I walked out and Iris I could swear that Iris looked hurt. So I swung by Joe's desk and told him. He promised to take her out for lunch to get her mind off it.

Kara POV:

I am so nervous I got here like ten minutes early. I think I look OK.

My friend and coworker Winn practically had a heart attack when he saw me. Maybe I am trying to hard. Maybe my blue dress was a mistake. Maybe I should race home and change. And...

My god he is here already, and he looks great. Like the perfect mix of smart casual.

"Hi Barry, you look great. And a great choice for lunch."

"Thank you look stunning by the way. I am thinking that I should have picked somewhere nicer."

The conversation flowed freely, and we discovered that we have a lot in common. We are both scientists, we are both foster kids. We even have a love of musicals and sci-fi.

Barry POV:

I love the fact that Kara unapologetically loves food, and I love how she makes me laugh.

After lunch, we went for a walk in the park. And as we talked I found myself falling more and more in love with her.

We stopped under the pavilion overlooking the river and I could feel my heart racing. And I felt this unexplainable pull towards Kara like she was some kind of magnet.

I just couldn't resist her anymore. Licking my bottom lip I lent in and gently pressed my lips to her soft ones.

And for a second she froze and then she started to kiss me back. The kiss was sweet and gentle, and all the while sparks flew behind my eyelids.

And I knew that I had fallen in love. Pulling away I said.

"I am sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"No don't apologise. If you hadn't I would have."

But as we went in for another kiss work messaged me.

"Sorry I have to go, crime scene. But I will call you tonight. Maybe arrange to go out to dinner?"

"I would love that now go before you are late."

I swooped in for one more quick kiss and ran off in the direction of the crime lab.

When I eventually turned up at the crime scene with a dopey grin on my face. Joe saw me and smiled.

"I take it that your date went well?"

"Joe I am hopelessly in love."

"Tell me about it tonight.". Joe chuckled "Just get to work"

I smile to myself remembering that kiss and start working on the Crime scene.


	3. I Love You

**I Love You**

Barry POV:

It has been two days since our lunch date, and we are finally going out for a proper date. As in dinner and a romantic stroll along the promenade, date.

I have no idea what to wear, suit and tie, sweater, shirt and tie, smart shoes converse. Joe has already threatened to shoot me if I change outfits once more.

Then do I bring flowers, or is that trying too hard? Or do I bring a single flower, not trying as hard but can be seen as cheesy.

I have never wanted to impress someone more than I have wanted to impress Kara. Joe told me that Kara likes me and that it is me that she wants to go out with.

So just be me.

Kara POV:

Tonight is my big date. I am going to dress nice, this is, after all, my first date in like forever.

I skyped Alex and she told me to wear blue, as blue is my colour, and to have my hair down. I would love to have my glasses off, but I promised Jeremiah I would always leave them on.

I feel excited about tonight. Like butterflies in my stomach excited. Alex says that I am hopelessly in love, and when I asked her if it was too soon she said that the heart wants, what the heart wants. Whatever that means.

Barry POV:

When I eventually made it to the restaurant, I was a few minutes late. In my defence, I stopped to pick up a flower on my way. My heart almost stopped when I saw her, she was breathtaking, her eyes were so blue that they almost hurt to look at. And her smile, her smile made my heart melt.

"Sorry I'm late, this is for you." She smiled even brighter when I gave her the rose.

"Aww, Barry. You shouldn't have." Kara leaned in for a kiss and it was like all my worries about the date disappeared.

Kara POV:

Dinner went amazingly. We spoke more in-depth about our families. I told him the pre-planned lie about my parents dying in a fire, which wasn't entirely a lie, and I swear I could see him tearing up.

When he told me about his mothers' murder I was shocked. But I believed him when he said that a man in lightning killed her. After all, I am the impossible.

Once dinner was over we went for a walk along the promenade, overlooking the river. It was so romantic, all the lights of the city were reflected off the water.

We made it to the pavilion, and that was equally romantic with all of the fairy lights shining. We just stood there holding each other looking out at the water.

I could hear Barry's heart rate speed up, and I could tell he was nervous about something when he cleared his throat.

"I know that it is probably to soon to say this." He turned to look at me with this look that I couldn't describe in his eyes. "I need to tell you, and it is okay if you don't feel the same way, but I need to tell you. I love you."

I let out a breath that I didn't even know that I was holding and smiled. "I love you too. I was worried that I was going to scare you off if I said anything."

Smiling Barry took my face in his hands and kissed me, with such love and tenderness, I could feel tears in my eyes.

For the first time since I left Krypton. I truly felt at home.


	4. Meeting the West's

**Meeting the West**

Barry POV:

It has been a couple of months since we told each other that we loved each other, and finally, Kara is going to meet Joe and Iris. Kara seemed nervous when I asked her but I know that she would be great, Joe is going to love her, it is Iris I am worried about.

Ever since I have started dating Kara, Iris has been behaving very odd. She either doesn't want to spend time with me or when she does she tries to flirt with me, it is making things uncomfortable at home. And whenever I try to bring it up she just walks out.

Joe and I cornered Iris after lunch and tried to find out what was going on and to inform her that Kara would be joining us for dinner.

"Iris what is going on, ever since I have started dating Kara you have been acting weird. I want Kara to meet you, but if I think then you are just going to be nasty to her then I won't introduce you."

"Barry for years you have looked at me the way you look at Kara now. I didn't realise it before because you never said anything, but now I realise that you love me..."

"Iris stop right there. I use to love you, or at least I think that I did. Now, I realise that what I felt for you was nothing but an infatuation. I love Kara, and I want her to be part of my life."

"That is the other thing Barry, you told her that you love her after meeting her just three times. I mean who does that? I just don't want to commit another fling of yours for her to be gone by next week."

I was shocked by Iris's reaction, and by the looks of it so was Joe.

"Barr, come on. You know that you and I would make a much better couple. We have known each other longer, and we have so much in common."

"IRIS ENOUGH!!" I was shocked I haven't heard Joe shout like that in years. "Barry is dating Kara, and you are going to be here tomorrow night for dinner with her. You are going to smile and make polite conversation, and if this relationship does breakdown then I know that you will be there for Barry like you always have been. We have met a great many of your boyfriends, but this is the first woman that Barry has ever brought home. And I, for one, cannot wait to meet her."

Joe smiled at me and headed into the kitchen to make lunch. Iris looked a little shocked, but also appropriately ashamed of herself, mumbling something she shuffled upstairs. I took this opportunity to forewarn Kara about Iris.

_Hey Babe, I just want to forewarn you that Iris might be a little weird around you tomorrow, she has been off since we started dating. Xx_

**_Look don't worry about it, I won't take it personally. I will see you tomorrow. Love you xxx_**

_Love you too. Xxx_

Kara POV:

I knew that Barry was having problems with Iris but I didn't realise that they were going to be bad. I wonder if she has feelings for Barry.

Anyway, I am baking a couple of pies for tomorrow, as I promised to bring dessert. I also need to pick out what I wearing to meet Barry's family. I am thinking white top with a blue Peter pan collar, with a midi navy blue skirt and black flats. It looks smart but not dressy, and as Alex always tells me blue is my colour.

Barry POV:

I am nervous about kara meeting everyone. I mean what if they don't like her, what if Iris misbehaves? She has been in a major funk since we spoke yesterday, I have a feeling that she is planning something.

Joe has decided to make Grandma Esters infamous noodles for dinner tonight, and I can hear him singing in the kitchen. Iris hasn't come home yet, but she promised that she would be here before dinner.

Kara POV:

I am finally here at Barry's house, I take a moment to study my surroundings. It is a beautiful family home, with a garden. Inside I could hear someone singing, when I heard Barry's voice I assumed that the singer was Joe, listening closer I could only hear two heartbeats inside, Iris was either running late or avoiding me.

Steeling myself I knocked on the door and I could hear the singing stop, and what sounded like someone rushing to the door. Barry opened the door with a huge dopey grin on his face, he gave me a quick kiss and noticed the pies in my hand.

"Hey. Yes, you brought us pie. It is official, we all love you, pie is our favourite. Any way you look great and come in, I want to introduce you to Joe. Let me take your coat. Joe, Kara is here. She brought pie."

"Did I hear the word pie? You must be Kara, pleasure to meet you, I am Joe West."

Joe was smiling and was very relaxed. I could almost sense a bit of pride in him. I worked on not crushing his hand as I shook it. "Wow, that is some grip that you have there."

"Sorry. It is a pleasure to meet you, Detective West, Barry has told me so much about you. And I hope you like the pies, one is apple and the other is blueberry."

"They are our favourite and please call me Joe, Detective West is for work, and people that I don't like."

"Well Joe, Barry has told me so much about you, I feel like I know you already. And, mmm something smells amazing."

"That would be Grandma Esters famous noodles. Come in, you can tell me how they taste."

I followed Joe into the kitchen, and I glanced at the pictures throughout the house. I smiled because it showed such a happy family, and a house full of love.

"Barry is lucky to have you, Joe, you have given him such a great life."

"No Kara, I'm the lucky one. He made our house just that little bit brighter just by being here. Anyway, try this. What do you think?"

"Oh my god. That tastes amazing, your Grandma Ester was a great cook."

"Thanks, you should try her eggnog. I swear that the woman was an alcoholic. Talking about drinks, would you like a glass of wine."

"Sure, I'm not driving."

I didn't mention that alcohol has no effect on me. I walked back into the lounge and Barry was sat on the couch smiling at me.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You. Joe likes you, and that makes me happy."

"Well, I am glad."

As I leaned in for a kiss, I could hear a voice at the front door and turned to see who it was just as the door opened. A beautiful dark-skinned woman walked in and I could tell immediately that she had had a bit to drink. She was dressed rather provocatively, and I could tell by Barry and Joe's reactions that this must be Iris and that they were not expecting this.

Iris walked over and gave Barry a huge hug and kissed him on the cheek, and whispered in his ear not knowing that I could hear them.

"Like what you see Barry?"

"Get off, you're drunk. Go say hi to Kara, and then sober up."

And with a huge fake smile on her face, she stalked over to me and looked me up and down. Like she was judging me for a beauty pageant.

"So you must be Kara. What a cute outfit you are wearing, it must be so comfortable."

Suddenly I was so nervous, I haven't been looked at like this since I became the freak at school with the dead parents. "Umm, yes. My sister says that blue is my colour. You must be Iris, it is a pleasure to meet you, Barry has told me so much about you."

"Has he now. Well, he has told me next to nothing about you."

She sauntered off to the kitchen and I released a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. Barry looked at me sympathetically and followed her into the kitchen.

I am bulletproof and a human scares me. I know it is wrong but I listen in to the conversation in the kitchen.

(**Barry** _Joe_ **_Iris_**)

_Iris what the hell. You come in here, drunk, dressed like someone I have arrested, and insult our guest._

**_Look, I just want to make sure that she is the one for Barry._**

**Like hell you are. You are putting on a show to get me to look at you.**

**_For god's sake Barr. She dresses like a librarian, a middle-aged librarian. And she seemed terrified of me._**

_Well, she wasn't scared of me. In fact, we had a pleasant conversation before you arrived. Look, Iris, we spoke about this. You can't bring a steady stream of men through here, and then get jealous of the first person Barry has brought home in years._

**Iris, we are about to have dinner together. Just make polite conversation and don't pass judgement until you have got to know her.**

Barry POV:

I walked back to Kara and reassured her that everything was going to be alright, and informed her that dinner was ready.

We all sat at the table in an uncomfortable silence. I looked at Joe as if to say, say something. He smiled and nodded.

"So, Kara, Barry tells me that you are a scientist. What is that like?"

"I suppose I am more of an engineer than a scientist, but I love my job, and, I wouldn't change it for the world."

Iris looked up at Kara, I knew she had been assigned the science and technology section of the paper. Suddenly her interests have been piqued.

"Oh, so do you work for STAR Labs?"

"No Mercury Labs, I was offered a position at STAR but I turned it down."

"Why?"

"Well I have a great lab, great coworkers, and my research is coming along nicely. At STAR it would all be about the large hadron collider."

"Do your family approve of your chosen profession?"

"Ha, ha. Yes, I come from a family of scientists. Eliza and Jeremiah were both bio-engineers, Alex is a bio-engineer and a doctor. Even my father was a scientist. In fact, the only person who wasn't was my mother, she was a Judge."

Iris suddenly looked at Kara with this curious look in her eyes, and I knew the reporter in her was coming out.

"What do you mean 'was'?"

"My parents died when I was thirteen, Jeremiah and Eliza took me in. Unfortunately, Jeremiah died a year later in a plane crash."

"I am sorry to hear that. You and Barry have more in common than I thought."

"Yeah. This is the one thing that I wish we didn't, for both of us. But I got lucky, Eliza and Jeremiah are good people. I even got a sister out of it, and Alex is one of my favourite people."

I could see the sadness in Kara's eyes, and I recognized it as the same look I have whenever I visit my father. But Kara soon changed the conversation away from sad topics and back to Iris.

"So, Iris. Barry tells me that you're at college, what are you studying?"

"Journalism, I have always wanted to be a reporter."

"Oh cool, my cousin and his wife are both reporters for the Daily Planet. Clark Kent, and Lois Lane."

"I idolise Lois. You don't think I could meet her do you?"

"When there next down sure."

As dinner went on Kara relaxed more, we spoke about everything from bowling to space. And Kara was spectacular, and her pies went down a storm. When dinner was finally over and we were all stuffed we layed on the sofa and vegged out.

I decided to stay at Joe's for the night, but Kara had to go home as she had work in the morning.

She said her goodbyes, and hugged both Joe and, much to my surprise, Iris. After thanking us for dinner and a quick kiss she left. It was only a few seconds later that I realized that she had left her coat behind. I ran outside hoping to stop her before she got in her cab but there was no one there. It was like she vanished.


	5. A Danvers Thanksgiving

**A Danvers Thanksgiving**

Kara POV:

It has been a couple of weeks since dinner with Barry, and things are still going great. Dates, and sneaky little trips to visit each other at work. I have never been so in love before. But, I am concerned about what is coming. At some point, I have to make a decision to either tell Barry who I am or leave.

I have been asking Eliza and Alex what to do, and Eliza says to wait and see how things go. But not to leave the secret to long or I may lose him. Alex, on the other hand, thinks that I would be stupid to tell him. She says and I quote: 'What do you think is going to happen when he finds out that you are an alien?'

They are both right, but I am going to speak to Clark and Lois. If anyone knows how to approach the topic, and how the person receiving the news feels, then it would be them.

But before we do all of that I have to face thanksgiving. Everyone is here Alex and Maggie, Eliza, Winn and Barry. I did invite Joe and Iris but neither of them could make it.

I am happy that everyone likes Barry, Alex has only threatened Barry once and then shared a beer with him. Eliza and Barry have been talking science, it is so nice to see everyone together, friend, family and boyfriend.

Barry POV:

Kara's family are so nice. I was worried about meeting everyone on Thanksgiving, but they couldn't be more welcoming. Eliza reminds me of my own mother, kind and caring. She is a scientist, and we have got on like a house on fire, I can tell that all she wants is for Kara to be happy.

Alex is a little bit difficult to understand. When I met her she didn't shake my hand, she just sort of stared at me, and promptly told me that if I ever broke Kara's heart then she would hunt me down and kill me. Once I looked suitably terrified, she gave me a beer and told me welcome to the family.

Kara's friend Winn is great. He and I get on like a house on fire, we love the same movies, we both love anime. He even told me he can come to the lab and reprogram my computer, to do database searches faster. We are currently watching the Central City thanksgiving day parade on tv while Eliza is cooking and Kara is setting the table.

While chatting with Alex's fiance Maggie about correct evidence collection procedures, I overheard a conversation between Eliza and Kara that confused me.

"Kara, can you come here for a moment."

"Whats up Eliza, do you need any help tasting the food, because if you do I am available."

"Ha, ha, no. Your oven isn't cooking things properly, can you give the turkey a quick five to ten-second blast."

"Sure just make sure Barry and Winn can't see."

Then with Eliza and Kara's back to me, there was a bright light in the kitchen. Almost as soon as the light appeared it disappeared, when they moved away there was a perfectly cooked turkey in the kitchen. I must have imagined the conversation about the oven not working, but that light still confused me so I thought that I would ask Alex about it.

"Alex, what was that blue light in the kitchen?"

"What blue light? Barry, you must be imagining things."

"No, I heard Eliza mention that the oven wasn't working properly, and then there was a blue light in the kitchen. It only lasted about ten seconds, but when Kara and Eliza moved away there was a perfectly cooked turkey."

"That is nonsense, you must have had too much to drink. Maybe stick to soda for the rest of the day."

I have only had two drinks, but Alex could be right. Yet this is not the first weird thing that has happened, Kara just disappeared after dinner a couple of weeks ago, and sometimes the simplest things confuse her like she has never seen them before. I think that she is hiding something from me, I just hope that it is nothing to huge.

Very soon after this dinner was served, and I have to say the food all looks great, it all smells great too. Kara was right when she said that Eliza was an amazing cook, my mouth is watering just looking at all of this food.

Before we ate we went around the table and said what we were all thankful for, as Kara was the host she went first. She said that she was thankful for her family, friends and me, for making her life wonderful. I was thankful for my job and for Kara for making my life better than it has ever been.

Kara POV:

After dinner and a small scrap between Alex and myself over the last piece of chocolate pecan pie, the best dessert in the galaxy and as someone who has been to fourteen different planets I can testify to that, Barry and Winn went home.

"So what do you all think about Barry?"

"Sweetie he is charming, very sweet and funny. He is perfect for you, and as long as you are happy I am happy for you."

"Yeah, he asks a lot of questions though, he caught a glimpse of you finishing off the turkey. You must be more careful, I covered for you, but he has been asking a lot of questions."

"Alex I have been thinking about telling him about me, I just want to get Clark's opinion, after all, he has done this before."

"Are you insane. He will leave you!"

"You don't know that, I don't know that. But that is a risk that I will have to to take."

"Alex enough. This is Kara's choice, and if she wants to tell Barry then we have to respect that decision. And if it does all so downhill then we will be there for her just like we always have been."

I am now worried that maybe Alex is right. I will talk to Lois as well, as someone who has been the person who has found out she has a very unique opinion. This could end really badly.


	6. Christmas

**Christmas**

Barry POV

I love Christmas, it really is the most wonderful time of the year. We have the tree up, Joe has made a fresh batch of Grandma Esters eggnog, and even Iris is trying to get on with Kara. All I have to do is pick Kara's present up from the mall and I am all ready for our annual Christmas party tomorrow.

Kara is going to be spending Christmas Eve with my family and then is going to head to National city to spend Christmas with her family. I will be taking Kara to visit my father tomorrow. This is going to be a huge moment for me, not even Iris has been to see my dad. Joe has been trying to stop me from doing this, but he knows that I still believe that my father is innocent, even if everyone else believes that he is guilty.

The big thing for me is that Kara believes that my father is innocent. She even believes my story about the lightning and the man in yellow. The fact that she believes in the impossible as well makes me love her more, but as she said if Superman is real why can't a man in lightning be real.

First thing is first, Christmas presents. I have already picked up Joe and Iris's presents, I just have to collect what I have ordered for Kara, and something for Captain Singh, he is my secret Santa pick for this year. I am thinking a world's best boss mug.

I have got Kara a necklace with a moon and stars on it, we spend a lot of time stargazing, and she has mentioned how that looking at the stars reminds her of her family.

Iris even helped me pick the necklace out. She has been a little nicer recently, but she still hasn't completely warmed up to Kara yet.

Kara POV

It is Christmas Eve and I am going to be joining Barry and his family for drinks and carol singing. Barry is going to be taking me to visit his father soon. I am slightly nervous about meeting him, but I believe that he's innocent.

I also need to wrap up everyone's presents, because straight after Barry's party I am flying to National to spend Christmas with Alex and Maggie.

I have got Barry a weekend away to Metropolis, just after new year. We are going to see my cousin and his wife for a few days after all Clark and Lois are the only family members that he hasn't met yet.

This will give me a chance to speak to them both about telling Barry my secret. I know that he suspects that I am hiding something, a few days ago I sneezed and set off three car alarms. Barry gave me a funny look, but I think that he believed me when I said that it was just a coincidence. Yet the more accidents I have, the more he is going to suspect, and I would rather he find out by me telling him instead of by accident.

I am going to meet Barry at Iron Heights in an hour so I best be leaving.

Barry POV:

Kara is finally here, Joe has managed to get us a face to face meeting, no phones and no glass. I don't often get to see my father like this so it is nice. Kara looks nervous, but I know that she and my father will get on well.

Getting through security is always a hassle, but we are now in the visitor's room. There are already a few families here, but we will not be overheard.

When dad arrived he looked very pleased to see us. I told dad that he would be introducing him to Kara today, and he was very excited to meet the woman that I couldn't stop talking about.

"Hello, so it is good to see you again. And this young lady must be Kara, I am pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Dr Allen. Are they treating you well in here?"

"Well as well as a man convicted of killing your wife could be. Tell me what are your intentions with my son?"

"I love Barry and even though it is early days at the moment, I never want to see him hurt."

"I just want to make sure that you are right for my son. I may not be in Barry's life anymore, but I still want what's best for him."

"Well don't you think that Barry should decide what is best himself. I will wait outside and leave you and Barry to talk, you need some private time."

I watched as Kara got up and left, I turned back to my dad and he gave me an innocent look.

"What the hell was with the interrogation dad? Kara is the best thing to ever happen to me and I am worried between you and Iris that you will scare her off."

"Barry I just want to be sure that you know what you are doing. I love you and I want to be happy. Besides, I think she handled herself wonderfully, and I am pretty sure that her family has interrogated you."

"Well... Maybe once or twice."

"See all any parent wants is what is best for their kids."

Chuckling I nodded in agreement. It seemed like no time had passed at all when the guard came and took my father back to his cell.

Walking out I could see Kara sitting in reception. I gave her a huge hug and a kiss.

"Thank you for coming with me, and I am sorry for my dad."

"Hey don't worry about it. It was my turn to get the interrogation, besides your father seems nice. You can tell that he loves you. Do you want to come round mine for a little before going to yours?"

"Sounds good, do you want to watch 'It's a wonderful life'?"

"Umm yeah. Best Christmas movie of all time."

Kara POV:

After watching 'It's a wonderful life.' It was time to go to Barry's. I grabbed Barry's present and put on a Christmas sweater before we left.

We were the last two people to arrive at the party. We were immediately greeted with a glass of eggnog, which had a lot of alcohol in, thank God I can't get drunk. And everyone was having a good time.

Joe and Iris were both there. There was a couple of guys from the station and a friend of Iris there, and also Winn, who I could tell was very drunk.

Everyone was laughing and joking, and generally being merry. Joe wished me merry Christmas, and I placed everyone's presents under the tree and helped myself to another nog.

"Merry Christmas Kara, quite strong eggnog isn't it?"

"Merry Christmas to you too Iris. If you think that this is strong, you have to try Eliza's great aunts mulled wine. I swear that woman was an alcoholic."

"Look can we talk quickly, out back where no one can hear us?"

"Sure, lead the way."

I follow Iris out back and when she turned round to face me I can see this look if sadness in her eyes.

"I just wanted to apologise for my actions towards you, I have been a bitch and you never deserved it. So I am sorry."

"It's okay. I figured that you must have had your reasons, and I have always hoped that we could get along one day. After all, you are one of the most important people in Barry's live."

"If I am honest, I was jealous of you."

"Of me?"

"Yeah. For years I have known that Barry has had an infatuation with me, and then he meets you. All you do is sing a song and look gorgeous and he falls head over heels in love. It is irrational I know, but at that moment I realised what I missed, and I wanted it. But now I realise that you are the best thing to happen to Barry and I want us to be friends."

"Iris. I want that too, so can we, for Barry get along?"

"That would be great."

Iris hugged me, smiled and walked back inside. When I followed a minute later Barry was staring at me. I walked over and kissed him, to a few catcalls from his colleagues.

"What was that for?"

"Iris has apologised to me, and she wants us to be friends. She even explained why she behaved the way she did. I hope that this is a new start for the two of us."

Barry POV:

I was so happy. I was here with my friends, family and my beautiful girlfriend. Everyone was getting along and all was merry and bright.

Finally, it was time to turn on the Christmas lights and sing some carols. Everyone was singing and I was reminded of Kara's stunning voice that made me fall in love with her. Kara also seemed surprised with my singing, I guess that I kept that one a secret.

Eventually, it was time for Kara to leave, we exchanged Christmas presents and she loved the necklace that I got her. I couldn't believe that she got us a long weekend away in Metropolis, a romantic weekend away and she has booked it off work for me. No wonder why Captain Singh was giving me funny looks this week.

I pull Kara into a huge hug and give her a huge kiss.

"You are the best girlfriend ever. I love you, safe travels to National and wish Alex and Maggie a very Merry Christmas from me."

"I will. Have a good Christmas I will see you in a few days."

She gave me one last kiss and walked out. I watched her leave and as I turn to go back in I could swear that she flew. I mean maybe I had a little too much of Grandma Esters eggnog. If my girlfriend can fly I am sure I would have known about it.


	7. Metropolis

**Metropolis**

Kara POV:

Today is the day that I take Barry to meet Clark and Lois. I am very excited about seeing Clark again, we haven't spent any quality time together in almost a year.

My only problem is I dislike flying in aeroplanes, they always remind me of my pod and I feel a little claustrophobic in them. But I can't exactly pick Barry up and race him to Metropolis. Barry, of course, finds it hilarious that I dislike flying. Oh god! Imagine his reaction to knowing that I can actually fly and that I love it.

I am also going to use this time to talk to Clark about the possibility of telling Barry the truth about me. I want his opinion, and also how to approach the subject when it comes to it.

I am using my powers far too much around Barry, he is going to figure it out soon enough, and I don't want him to find out by accident. I would rather Barry find out about my powers from me, so I can explain before he can jump to conclusions.

Clark is picking us up from the airport when we arrive. We are staying with him and Lois, I tried to book us into a hotel but Lois was insistent.

I am looking forward to seeing Lois again, we need more girl time. I mean she has her sister, but she is dating that weird guy that is always hanging around Clark. Oh god, I wonder if he knows that Clark is Superman, and by that reasoning, if he knows what I can do.

Barry POV:

Our first ever weekend away. Admittedly we are staying with her cousin and his wife, and we are having dinner with them every night. But, we are getting away from central.

We are sat on the plane and I am trying to keep Kara calm, she keeps bouncing out of her seat. I cannot believe that I thought that I saw Kara flying that night, she hates flying, she is almost crushing my hand here.

I can tell that my meeting Clark is as important to Kara as meeting my dad was to me. This is Kara's last blood relative and is probably one of the most important people in her life.

I can see metropolis from the window, it has an almost darker look to it than Central. Apparently, it has got a lot better since Superman arrived on the scene, I hope we get to see him. I would love to ask him if he has ever seen any strange lightning storms, with coloured lightning and men in yellow running around inside. If anyone will know it will be Superman.

The seatbelt sign comes on and we buckle up and prepare for our descent into Metropolis. I can see the Luthor tower where Superman stopped Lex Luthor from taking over the world, and the daily planet where Clark and Lois work. This is going to be a great trip I can feel it.

Kara POV:

Clark was waiting for us when we got there, and he looked just as nerdy as ever. When he saw me he gave me a giant bear hug, completely sweeping me off my feet. If we weren't keeping our identities a secret I would have hit him. Suddenly Clark spots Barry and puts me down, he grabbed Barry's hand and I could tell that he was trying not to crush it.

"You must be the boyfriend?"

"Umm yes, sir. Barry, Barry Allen sir. It is a pleasure to meet you Kara talks about you so much."

"Well, I have heard very little about you."

"Clark! Let him go, and you know that is not true. I talk about Barry so much that you tell me to shut up, frequently."

Clark dropped Barry's hand and glared at him.

"Clark! You are worse than Alex, please be nice. Barry already has had the Shovel talk from Alex, you don't need to. I will tell Lois that you are scaring my boyfriend, she will be less than happy with you."

"You wouldn't tell Lois."

"I would. Now apologise to Barry and give me another hug."

Clark shook Barry's hand and apologised, then pulled me into another bear hug. Once he put me down he grabbed my case and we went back to his place.

Lois was waiting for us when we got there. She embraced me into an impressively tight hug when she saw us.

"Kara, you need to visit more often, I have missed you."

"I have missed you too Lois. Barry let me introduce the two of you." Barry walked over and shook Lois's hand, "Barry this is Lois Lane, Lois this is Barry Allen, my boyfriend."

"Barry it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Kara has told us so much about you we feel like we know you already."

"Thank you, Lois, the same goes to the both of you. This is a beautiful home that you have here."

"Aww, thank you. Clark, can you be a dear and put their bags in the spare room. Barry why don't we have a talk and leave the cousins to catch up."

I followed Clark into the spare room.

"You promised that you were going to be nice to Barry when you met him."

"I had my fingers crossed. Anyway, you mentioned that you had something to ask us in private when we last spoke on the phone."

"Yeah. I wanted to talk about how you came to telling Lois about who you are, and when you knew that it was the right time."

"Well, there is never a right time, you just have to be sure that it is what you want to do. This will change the way he looks at you, forever. You don't want it to but it will. And as for how I told Lois, she sort of worked it out for herself, you know journalist. But it took her a while to come to terms with the fact that the man that she was dating flew around the city in, what might as well be, tights."

"I love Barry and I feel like he is the one, but I am unsure about when to tell him."

"Then don't until you are ready. Look speak to Lois and get the other perspective on this. It might help."

"Yeah. Thanks, Kal, for everything. I know that I was supposed to look after you, but you have done an amazing job. Your parents would be so proud."

"Later tell me more about them. But for now, have you thought any more about my offer to help to train you to be a hero. Kara, you would be spectacular."

"Clark no. I have said many times that the world has you, it doesn't need me too."

"One day you will change your mind, and when that day comes I will be here for you. We all will."

Barry POV:

Lois and I talked about my job as a CSI, and her job as a reporter. I mentioned that my sister was studying journalism at Uni. She was fantastic, she gave me some material to take home to give to Iris, and a promise that the next time she was in Central she would visit Iris.

Soon the conversation turned to my family, and I mentioned that my father was in jail for my mother's murder. I also told her that he was innocent. When she asked me why I thought that I explained what happened that night. I explained about the water floating up, the red and yellow lightning, the man in the lightning, and how before I could blink I was twenty blocks away.

She believed me too. Without thinking that I was just some crazy son, that wanted his dad out of jail, she believed me just like that. She even told me that if she could she would try and get Superman to speak to me. Lois was awesome.

Before too long Kara and Clark came back in the room and we all sat down for dinner. The conversation flowed easily, and despite Clark's initial scariness, he was a really funny guy, and just a little clumsy, with a love of Sci-Fi movies. We actually got on super well.

It was the last day of our vacation and we were leaving for the airport soon. Clark had to go to the office quickly, as he needed to hand in a report, so we were waiting with Lois. When suddenly there was a gust of wind in the apartment.

Looking up I saw Superman standing there. He was much taller in real life, and all red, blue and yellow. I was floored, whereas Kara just looked excited and Lois just looked indifferent.

"Good morning Lois. You must Barry Allen, Lois has told me about you."

"Umm, err, umm. Yeah. Barry. Allen. That's me, Barry Allen. Oh, my God, you are really here."

"Ha, ha. Yeah, I'm here. So Lois told me that your father is in jail and you are certain that he is innocent."

Suddenly I hear Kara say to Lois that they will go and get some pastries. I could tell that they were giving us time to talk about this alone.

Kara POV:

I took this opportunity to talk to Lois about telling Barry who, or what I am.

"Lois."

"Yes."

"How did you feel when you found out about who Clark really is?"

"Angry. Angry that he kept it secret for so long. Sad that I thought that he had to keep it secret from me. Happy that I finally knew why he was so weird. But mostly relieved. Relieved that there were no more secrets between us."

"What was the hardest part for you?"

"The secrets. First I knew that Clark was keeping something from me, and then when I found out we were both keeping secrets from each other. It nearly drove us apart. My advice. Tell him sooner rather than later, but don't tell him until you are ready."

I hugged Lois again and picked up the pastries. When we got back to the apartment Superman was gone and Clark was sat on the sofa. I chuckled to myself at the sight.

"We got pastries. So Barry how did it go with Superman?"

"Well, he is going to look into the man in yellow for me. And give you both the information if he finds anything. He thinks that he may be a human and not an alien. But what kind of human has powers like that? I hope he finds something, my father doesn't deserve to be in jail."

"Well, I am glad that he is going to try and help you. I promise you, between all of us we will free your father."

Before too long it was time to go home. Both Lois and Clark took us to the airport. Once we had finished receiving our bone-crushing hugs, they promised to visit us in Central soon.

I was sad to see them go. Clark is the only person that I can be myself around. But I made a decision while I was here. I was going to tell Barry who I am.

Soon.


	8. Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed**

Kara POV:

It has been a week since we got back from Metropolis, and I am trying to find a way to tell Barry about my powers. I have been umming and ahhing for days now. Do I explain everything, do I show him what I can do, do I apply the softly softly approach, or do I just blurt it out and let the chips fall where they may.

I have been avoiding Barry a little for the last few days. And I know that it has confused him, but I have just said that I need to figure something out for myself and that when I have worked it out I want to tell him all about it.

I will be meeting Barry for lunch today like we do every day, but there is no staying round each other places at the moment.

I feel so bad for Barry, he thinks that he has done something wrong, but he is still willing to give me space. He is still willing to wait and see what is going on.

Even Winn has noticed something wrong with me, my work has almost become non-existent, and I have barely said two words to him since I have got back from Metropolis. But I know I am right to tell him, and maybe the best way is like ripping off a plaster, do it quickly and make it less painful.

I know that I am making the right decision but telling him is the hardest part, what if he hates me, what if he reports me to the authorities. There are so many unanswered questions that I just don't know the answer.

Barry POV:

Kara is avoiding me and I am so worried that she is breaking up with me. Nothing has been the same since we got back from Metropolis, and I am wracking my brain to try and figure out what went wrong. Joe thinks that I am worrying about nothing, and I haven't told Iris because she will say 'I told you so.'

I am picking Kara up for lunch, and I am going to ask her what is going on. I just want the truth whatever it may be.

She is here, and she looks as stunning as ever. Even her little worry crinkle between her eyebrows disappeared the moment she saw me, so we can't be breaking up right?

"Hey babe, how has work been?"

"You know, work is work. What about you, did you catch your killer?"

"Almost, up for a walk to the park?"

"Sounds great. We haven't had a picnic in ages."

"Well, it is winter. Well for some of us anyway, you never seem to get cold."

"Haha yeah. Maybe I just regulate my body temp better than you. So tell me about your case, is there anything that I can do to help?"

We walked and talked for about ten minutes when I heard a squealing of tyres and the sound of sirens. I looked over and saw a car being chased by cops losing control, and I knew at that moment that it was going to hit us.

Kara POV:

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This getaway car was heading straight for Barry and he was going to get hit.

It was like the whole world around me had slowed down, and I had time to react. And I knew what to do.

I pulled Barry into my arms, and with all of my strength, launched us into the air and away from the car. Almost as soon as it happened I landed in a nearby alley and let Barry go. And I looked on as his face turned from fear to horror, to disbelief, and I knew that this was not the way that he should have found out.

Barry POV:

I was in shock. One moment I was standing talking to Kara, and the next minute we were in an alley a block away. And Kara flew us. Kara FLEW us. Kara FLEW!!!

Like what the actual hell!? What is she? Is she human? Is she going to kill me? Why didn't she tell me that she could fly? I mean wow, she hates flying on aeroplanes, yet she can fly.

There are so many unanswered questions, but when I look at Kara I just see a terrified woman, and my heart breaks a little.

"I suppose that you want an explanation?"

"That would be good, like what are you, and why did you not tell me?"

"I will answer everything. Just, not here. Back at my place, it is more private there and you can just leave whenever you want."

"Do you want me to come to your house so you can kill me?"

"NO! Why would you think that? Have I ever been anything but a loving and supportive girlfriend? No, why would I change that now."

"You could have been grooming me. Have you?"

"NO! This is why I have been worried about telling you. I was afraid of how you would react. But as a gesture of good faith you pick the meeting place, somewhere no one can see me use my powers. I have kept them hidden for a reason."

"Fine, I will come round yours. But Joe and Iris will know where I am so if I don't come home then they will know where to look."

"Fine with me, but you are being overdramatic. I promise that you will know everything tonight, just don't judge me too harshly until then."

Kara then walked away like nothing had happened, but it had, and now everything makes sense. The random disappearing, the flying at Christmas time, I knew I wasn't that drunk, the everything.

What is she? An alien, science experiment gone wrong? I just do not know, and can I trust her now? I mean she clearly lied to me. Is this what she was trying to figure out. Urgh, I am so confused.

Kara POV:

I was right, Barry finding out by accident is much, much worse. I now have to explain to him why I lied about something so huge. Maybe I should call Clark? But he might say that this is something that I have to do for myself, which is true, but he did promise to help me. No, I got myself into this mess, I will get myself out of it.

I am pacing around my room, waiting for Barry to arrive. I did cave and ask Clark for his advice and he said to be honest. The damage is done now, and there is nothing I can do about it. All I can do is try to lessen the impact on him and hope that I am forgiven.

Barry POV:

I am here. I don't want to go in but I deserve to hear her out. She may have had a very good reason for lying to me. What I do not know.

I walked up to the door and before I even knocked Kara opened it, almost like she could hear me coming.

"Sorry. I was so nervous that I was listening out for you." Ah-ha, I was right. "Come on in, make yourself comfortable. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"No."

"Well. I suppose that you have a lot of questions? What would you like to know first?"

"I guess the first question would be who, or should I say what are you?"

"My real name is Kara Zor-El, and I am an alien from the planet of Krypton."

"Krypton? Like Superman?"

"Yes. He is my cousin."

"Clark. Does Lois know?"

"She does. What else would you like to know?"

"Do you have all of the same powers as superman? And why have you not come out as a superhero?"

"Yes, my powers are the same as Superman's. As for why I have not made myself a hero. The world already has Superman, it doesn't need me."

"So all that what you told me about your parents us all a lie?"

"Partially. They are dead, but they didn't die in a fire, they died when Krypton exploded. But everything else was true. I was thirteen when they died, my mother was a judge and my father a scientist. That I never lied about."

"Now I guess the biggest question for last. Why did you not tell me?"

"First of all promise me that you will not interrupt until I am done."

"I promise. Now go on."

"Because I was scared. Scared of how you were going to react, scared of something happening to my family. I was just scared. You have to understand, I am a refugee on this planet, not a hero come to save you, or a monster coming to destroy you. When I arrived I was a scared lonely teenager that had no home and no family.

"When my parents discovered that my planet was dying they put me in a pod and sent me to earth, my cousin Kal-El was sent ahead of me. Moments, after I left Krypton, exploded killing everyone, and the shockwave of the explosion knocked my pod off course. I ended up floating in the phantom zone for twenty-four years.

"When my pod eventually broke free I crash-landed here on earth, and in the time that I was sleeping my cousin had grown up to be superman.

"Clark placed me with the Danver's and they raised me as this own, but things were hard. I was unable to speak a word of English, and I was fascinated by simple things like plants and birds, I had never seen birds before. And on top of all of this, I was having a sensory overload from my powers, I don't actually need my glasses, they are lead-lined to stop my x-ray vision.

"I was struggling to make friends and the few times I used my powers I got in trouble from Jeremiah and Eliza. I was told, in the end, that it would be best for everyone if I just lived a normal life. After all the world already has a superman it doesn't need another one."

"Go on."

"So I just tried to fit in. And you can say that I became almost too normal, I never wear clothes that are too out there, I never do anything to draw attention to myself. The only thing that I show off in is at work. I use my knowledge of superior alien tech to help change the world for the better. I am saving the world one power cell at a time.

"And now, I wanted to tell you for so long, but I just was unsure as to how, and when. I, first of all, had to know that I could trust you with my secret, and not just for my sake, but for Alex, and Eliza, Clark and Lois too. We are all in danger if this gets out. Secondly, I had to be sure that you were the right man for me. I can't tell just anyone about this, in fact including you only six people in the world know my secret. I know that you feel like I betrayed you, but please understand this from my perspective."

"Can I talk now?"

"Yes. I am done."

"I love you. I do, but this is a lot of information, and I am going to need time to process it and work out how I feel. I promise you that I will not tell a soul what you told me, but you have to promise me that you will give me the space that I need to work this out in my head."

"I promise, I won't do anything until you contact me."

"Thank you for telling me, and for giving me space. I will let myself out."

I walked out of Kara's apartment and my head was racing with information. I could understand why she did it, but it was still hard to get my head around.

I walked home slowly and thought of nothing but Kara on the way. When I reached home I barely said two words to Joe and Iris, before I went upstairs and contemplated my next move.

Kara POV:

I was sat there in my lounge crying. Clark kept calling me to check that I was alright, but I was unable to answer him. I just wanted to be alone.

What am I going to do now? Is this it?


	9. Making Up

**Making Up**

Barry POV:

It has been a week since I discovered that Kara is an alien, and I haven't seen or spoken to Kara in all that time. I am trying to get my head around all that Kara has told me, but everything makes sense now.

That weird blue light on thanksgiving and I knew that the turkey wasn't cooked properly in the oven, she must have used her laser/heat-vision thing. When I thought that I drank too much of Grandma Esters eggnog at Christmas because I saw her flying, she really was flying. She sneezed a few weeks ago and a whole bunch of car alarms went off, that was also her.

She lied to me, how can I ever trust her again, how? And yet I still love her, she is Kara, the woman that I love. I mean she did explain that she had a good reason for lying and that she was afraid that I would react the way that I did. Maybe I should speak to Joe, she what he recommends.

Kara POV:

One week. One week since I have heard from him, I just want him to message me and tell me that he is okay. I... I... I don't know anymore. Maybe Alex was right, and maybe telling Barry would have been the wrong thing to do. But if I had never told him then our whole relationship would have been a lie, and that would have made things worse. Maybe this is for the best, at least I know what kind of man Barry is.

I told Clark and Lois what happened and they both said to give him time, that finding out that your girlfriend is an alien can be quite a shock. Clark also said that he would bring Lois down to explain it from her point of view if needed. I thanked him but said that I wanted to wait for Barry to contact me first.

Alex has threatened to come down here and kill him for me, and Eliza wants me to come home and talk about it. Even Winn has noticed that something is wrong with me, my work is suffering and I barely say two words to anyone. Yet how can I say to them that my boyfriend is taking a break because he found out that I am an alien?

Maybe I can talk to Joe and see if he can suggest anything. I know that he will probably be on Barry's side, and there is a chance that Barry has told him the truth about me, but that is a risk I am willing to take.

Barry POV:

I can see Joe slumped over a huge pile of paperwork and I know that this string of bank robberies is starting to take its toll.

"Hey Joe, fancy taking a break and getting some lunch with me. I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure Bear. I am getting frustrated with this case now anyway. Where do you want to go?"

"Big Belly Burger?"

"Sounds good, let me get my coat."

When we get there we order our food and sit down to eat. I am just picking at my food and Joe is staring at me, waiting for me to speak.

"So."

"So?"

"You know that Kara and I are going through a rough patch?"

"Yeah, and I know that every time that I try and bring it up you change the subject or walk away. Am I finally going to find out what is going on?"

"Yeah. I found out last week that Kara has been lying to me. She has been keeping a massive secret that changes everything that I knew about her. And I don't know what to do with the information that I now know."

"Well firstly, is it illegal?"

"No nothing like that. This secret is more about who she is and her family."

"And you can't tell me what that secret is?"

"No, it is not my secret to tell. All I will say about it is that she is different from what I expected."

"Barry no one is what you expect when you get to know them, the only thing that you have to be concerned about is does this change the way you feel about Kara. Because if it doesn't then what is the problem? She most likely had a good reason for waiting to tell you."

"Thanks, Joe that is actually helpful."

"As opposed to what?"

I chucked and dived into my food. When out if the corner of my eye I could see Kara walk in alone, she looked sad and I felt a pain in my heart as I saw her face. Joe noticed her as well and called her over, and whispered to me that this was my chance.

"Hey, Joe it is lovely to see you again. Barry, how have you been?"

"I've been working things out. How about you, any progress with your energy cell?"

"Some, but I have hit a bit of a brick wall."

Joe stood up and went to leave. "I've got to go, paperwork. I will leave you both to talk and catch up."

Joe walks out and both Kara and I stare at each other. I want to say something to her but I just am unable to say the words, but it is Kara who breaks the silence first.

"I know that you are still mad at me, but you can ask me any question that you want. I can even get Clark and Lois down here to explain it better if that helps."

"Why didn't you trust me?"

"I did Barry but telling you this is huge. And even Clark had trouble telling Lois who he really is. I was going to tell you that night, that is why I was going to invite you round my place, but the accident happened first."

"Do you ever want to become a hero?"

"Maybe, one day. But for now, I just want to be plain old Kara."

"You seem like the same Kara that I have always loved."

"Barry I am the same Kara, the only difference is you now know the truth. I still love you, I still am a nerd and a huge foodie. I just don't have to hide my powers from you anymore."

"Let's go for a walk and you can tell me all about your powers."

Kara POV:

We walked back towards the precinct and I figured that it was about time that I told Barry the full extent of my abilities.

"So as you know I can fly, I am also super fast. I am super strong, and I have heat vision. I am completely invincible unless I am attacked with Kryptonite, and I get my powers from the sun. I have x-ray vision, freeze breath, telescopic and microscopic vision, and super hearing." At this Barry blanched slightly. "I am immune to all forms of disease, and extreme temperatures have no effect on me. Any questions?"

"Umm, you have super hearing?"

"Yes but I try and not use it in unless necessary, it is rude after all. Same with the x-ray vision, the glasses are lead-lined and I cannot see through lead. I don't need them now but they are part of who I am."

"That is badass. You could be a role model for all women out there, think about it. Superwoman or Supergirl. The most badass female hero of all time."

"Yeah. But I am not ready for that yet, and even if I was I would need training by Clark. I don't want to hurt anyone unnecessarily."

"I see your point. Look I am sorry about freaking out in you like that. I hope that you can forgive me?"

"Bartholomew Henry Allen, there is nothing to forgive. You reacted as any normal human would do."

"Can I come over tonight, maybe you can show me some of your abilities. And maybe you can tell me about Krypton and what it was like growing up there."

"That sounds great. I love you, Barry Allen."

"I love you too Kara Danvers."

We had made it into the precinct by this time and was standing in the entranceway near the stairs that lead to the labs. And I was happy again, Barry and I were still together, he was accepting me for who I am, and he still loved me. In fact, I was so happy I kissed him in front of everyone at the precinct.

When we pulled apart it was too large applause and a few catcalls. And as we just smiled and stared into each other's eyes I could hear the Captain yell.

"Allen. Stop making out and get back to work. The same goes to all of you, back to work."

Barry gives me one last kiss and runs upstairs with a spring in his step. I nod at Captain Singh when I walk past and give Joe a huge smile, and mouthed 'Thank You'.

All was right in the world of Barry Allen and Kara Danvers once more, and I knew that this time it was with the full truth out there. What could possibly go wrong?


	10. Lightning Strikes

**Lightning Strikes**

Kara POV:

Things have been going well between Barry and I. We are more in love than ever, and have even started staying over at each other's places.

I am relaxing enough around Barry to use my powers openly around him. And he is no longer as jumpy when I do, I even took him flying the other day. I have even been telling him stories about my time on Krypton, and he has even picked up some Kryptoneese.

Barry has just come back from three days in Starling City, where he helped Oliver Queen solve a break-in at Queen Consolidated. He also got to meet an old college friend of mine Felicity Smoke, and apparently, they got on like a house in fire.

Now he is back we are going to be attending the turning on of the new particle accelerator. I have been invited and I thought that Barry would enjoy seeing this. I know how much he worships Dr Wells. So we will be watching the turn on.

Barry has never been so excited, Joe told me the other day that he is driving everyone crazy with his talk about the accelerator. I think even Captain Singh has given him the afternoon off just to shut him up.

Barry has also mentioned that Iris is coming along as she has to cover the event for the paper, and she figures having two nerds there might just help her understand the science behind it. I did say that I would meet her for coffee tomorrow morning and explain to her how it all works in a much simpler fashion, without Barry there geeking out.

Barry POV:

I am so excited, one of the biggest scientific events to happen in the world, and it is right here in Central City.

Dr Harrison Wells is my hero, and this particle accelerator could change lives. I am so glad that I get to see the turn on, I just have to finish analysing the forensics on this robbery for Joe, I need to find out where the Mardon brothers are hiding out, I know it is a Cattle farm but I need to narrow it down more. And then ACCELERATOR!

* * *

There are so many people here to see it turn on, and I do not blame them one bit. This is the best thing to happen to Central City since well ever. I cannot wait to show Felicity that I was right and that the accelerator is totally safe, an increase in earthquakes is rubbish.

Kara is trying to explain to Iris just how the accelerator works, and what the purpose of it is. It is nice to see them both getting along, I know if Iris finds out what Kara can do it will cause many problems, so we have both agreed not to tell her.

Dr Wells is giving a speech about how the accelerator is going to revolutionise the world of science, he is amazing. This is going to be awesome and...

Someone just grabbed Iris's bag, and it has her laptop in it. I can see Kara chasing the guy and Iris and myself are hot on his heels. I wish that Kara could just swoop in and help us, but she has to keep her secret, no matter what. We chase the guy down an alleyway, and he tosses Iris's bag into a rubbish bin and vaults the fence. We just lose sight of him when I see detective Thawne cuffing the thief.

Having missed the switch on, we all returned to the precinct, Iris and Kara to give a statement and myself to finish the paperwork. When we get there Eddie starts bragging about his amazing capture of this bag thief blah blah blah. I know why Joe finds him annoying now.

"Hey Barry who is that detective who helped us?"

"That, Iris, is detective Eddie Thawne."

"Oh, so that is detective pretty boy. Yeah, dad told me about him, says that he likes to keep score. Look I am going to head home, will I see you tonight?"

"No I am staying around Kara's, but I will see you tomorrow."

Iris walked off and Kara who by now had finished giving her statement had come over.

"Do you want to leave now?"

"No I need to finish this paperwork, I will be thirty minutes tops. Do you want to wait, or do you want to go?"

"I'll wait. Just hurry."

I gave Kara a quick kiss and ran upstairs. I was just getting started when it started raining, typical there has to be a massive thunderstorm. All I could think about was was the accelerator working properly, and were they getting the results that they wanted?

I had the news report on, and I was just zoning out while I was finishing up when I heard the news that something was going wrong with the accelerator. All of a sudden the power cut out, and I could see a huge bright light coming from STAR labs. The particle accelerator was malfunctioning, I knew that something serious was happening. At that exact moment, it started thundering, and I knew that I h toad do secure the skylight.

I started pulling on the chain, and everything in the room started rattling, and it was almost like everything was slowing down in the room. Then I saw it, just like the day my mum was killed all of the liquids in the room started floating...

Kara POV:

I was talking to Captain Singh and we were talking about the particle accelerator when all of a sudden the power went out.

The Captain went into disaster mode and started ordering his officers to all the hospitals in the area to provide assistance. I asked if I could do anything to help to get the power back on, as I am an energy expert, but all he wanted to know was why the power went out. I wasn't sure but my gut was telling me that it was due to STAR labs.

Then from upstairs a sound came that made my heart stop. There was a huge crash and I came from the area that Barry's lab was, quickly checking with my x-ray vision I could see that Barry was unconscious and he looked like he had been thrown across the room.

I screamed and sprinted upstairs, my heart thudding in my chest, and at that exact moment wished that was alone so I could use super speed.

Captain Singh was following close on my heels, and when we reached Barry's lab, there was glass and chemicals all over the place. Barry had a burn on his hand and a hole in his shoe, I knew instantly that he was struck by lightning. Even more troubling he wasn't breathing.

Captain Singh called for help the moment he saw Barry lying there. I rushed over and carried him off the shelf and into the hallway away from the chemicals. I could see Captain Singh look at me in shock, as in how can this woman just pick a fully grown man up and carry him, shock.

I was in shock and all I could hear was Captain Singh barking orders, and then one of the officers pulled me o,ff Barry.

I watched as officers and then EMT's fought to save Barry. He was taken to the hospital within fifteen minutes of him being struck by lightning. One of the officers contacted Joe and another went to go and pick up Iris. And I was brought the o hospital by Detective Thawne.

Half an hour after I arrived at hospital Iris raced in closely followed by Joe. They were both asking me a million questions, at a hundred miles an hour. And all I could tell them was that Barry has been struck by lightning and his heart has stopped twice.

I could tell that they were both devastated by what had happened, but I knew that they would hate me if I told them that it was my fault. If I had listened to Kal then I could have been able to save Barry.

I can't do this, I can hear people screaming all over the city. I can hear that people need help and I can help them, I just don't know how to. I need help. I need to be shown what to do. I need Kal.

The doctor came in and took Joe and Iris into another room, and spoke to them about Barry's condition. I was trying not to listen, but I could hear them both crying and with each passing moment. When they both came back in, Joe looked at me with this despair in his eyes.

"The doctors don't know if Barry is going to make it. He keeps flatlining and having seizures."

Almost as if to hammer that point home I could hear the alarms in Barry's room go off, and there were shouts of him flatlining again. At that exact moment all the power in the hospital went off, and everything went crazy.

"I am so sorry Joe, I should have been there, I should have saved him."

"Kara this is not your fault. This was a freak accident, and no one is to blame, except maybe STAR Labs. Look go home, you are no use to Barry in this state. The detective in the corridor will drive you home and you can come back and see him tomorrow if he is allowed, visitors."

"What about you two?"

"I am not leaving until Barry does."

"I have to go to the precinct, I promised dad that I would let the captain know what is happening, and I also need to run home and pick stuff up for Barry and dad."

We left together, and the car ride was silent. All I could think about was what if I was faster, what if I was a superhero like my cousin.

When I got back to my flat, I collapsed on the couch and picked up my phone. I knew what I have to do, I have to help people Central City needs me, it needs a new hero, it needs a Supergirl.

dialled just one number.

"Hello?"

"Clark. It's time."


	11. Rise Supergirl

**Rise Supergirl**

Kara POV:

It has been a week since Barry was struck by lightning, and I am learning how to be a hero like my cousin. We have been using the fortresses training programmes to teach me how to not hurt people when I go to save them.

I feel awful that I am not with Barry at the moment, but I need to do this. Barry's accident has shown me that the world needs more than one hero, it needs me. I have all of these powers and I should be using them to help people, I am sure that this is what my mother meant when she sent me to this planet.

It is finally time for me to head back to Central city. I need to get myself a costume, but I know who I am going to get to make it for me, Winn. He has been going to Comic-con longer than I have known him, and he has some mad sewing skills. I also want and need a friend in Central who knows my secret, who can cover for me if necessary and can be my extra eyes and ears over the city.

I have one last dinner with Clark and Lois and as I was about to leave to fly back home Clark gave me a present.

"This is for you Kara. A little piece of home that you can wear while fighting crime."

I opened the package and when I looked inside I started to cry. It was the blanket that he was wrapped in when I was sent to earth.

"Kal. I... I... thank you."

I pulled him into a bone-crushing hug and cried into his shoulder.

"This cape will be as indestructible as you are."

"Ha, ha, ha. Thank you, both of you. I love you both and I promise that I will do you and our family proud."

"Kaoshuh Kara."

"Kaoshuh Kal."

I flew back home and as I was flying all I could think about was Barry, and what he would think when he wakes up and sees me fighting crime. I just hope that he wakes up soon.

I arrive back in Central early, and visiting hours at the hospital are not over yet, so I go and see Barry.

When I get there I can see Joe asleep in the chair next to Barry, and there was still no change in Barry's condition. I don't know what I was expecting, maybe Barry awake and on his way back to full health. But there was nothing, I should have expected this.

Just as I was about to leave Joe woke up and smiled.

"When did you get back?"

"About forty minutes ago, I just wanted to see how he was doing before visiting hours were over. Sorry if I woke you."

"Don't worry about it. How was Midvale?"

I had felt bad lying to Joe as to the reason why I was going away for a week. but I couldn't say that I was learning how to be a superhero. "Good for my mental health." I lied. "How has Barry been doing, any change in his condition?"

"No. He is still having seizures and his heart keep stopping. The doctors have said that if they can't keep him stable then he is not going to make it."

"I will see what I can do to help the hospital. Do you want to go home? If you do I can sit here with him."

"No, I will go home when he does. Get some sleep and I will see you tomorrow probably."

"You will. I will be here every day if I can."

I gave Joe a hug and left for home. This couldn't be happening, I expected for the hospital to at least have him in a stable condition. It terrifies me that I could lose him.

When I eventually made it home Winn was waiting outside my door for me, when he saw me he pulled me into an impressively bone-crushing hug.

"Hey, I am glad that you are back. I am sorry about what happened to Barry, he is such a great guy, do you think that I could go and visit him?"

"Sure I will talk to Joe tomorrow and let you know. Come in."

I suddenly became super nervous again, and I had that sick feeling that I got when I told Barry the truth about me.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"Winn sit down because what I am about to tell you is going to change everything that you know about me. Winn, I am Superman's cousin."

I stood there and stared at him as he just looked at me with a funny look on his face. He must have just sat there staring for a good ten seconds, and then he suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh my god... Hahaha! That is the best thing that I have heard ever. Superman's cousin... really... Haha haha!"

"Yep laugh it up, Winn."

Winn just carried on laughing at me. And when he saw my serious face and my arms crossed he just laughed harder until tears rolled down his face.

"No way are you Superman's cousin. You are just not badass enough."

I was starting to get annoyed with Winn, and I knew that I had to show him what I could do. So I walked over to the balcony and threw the doors open, looking over the edge I turned around and shouted at Winn to get his attention. When I knew that he was looking I fell off the edge.

"Oh my god, Kara. I didn't mean it..."

Flying back up I flew through the window and hovered in my lounge, chuckling to myself when I saw Winn's jaw drop on the floor.

"But... But... You can FLY! Oh my god, you are Superman's cousin. Why have you never come out to the world, why do you want my help, what are you going to be called, do you have a suit?"

" Winn, Winn, Winn. Breathe okay breathe. I wasn't ready to show the world who I am, but now I am. I need your help, I need a suit and your computer skills. I need someone who I can trust to help me out, I can't save people alone. You won't be out in the field but you will be my extra eyes and ears over the city."

"Can I make your suit?"

"YES! I want you to make my suit."

"Yes. I will go and get my stuff, and while I am getting that you need to start thinking of a team name. I mean I know your cousin works alone and everything but team Arrow over in Starling City, and team Batman over in Gotham, everyone needs a team these days. Besides I am one hundred per cent positive that there is a computer geek behind each of the teams."

"Fine, I will start working on a team name."

"Yes, this is going to be awesome."

* * *

I have been back a little over a day and Winn has finished my suit, and it is perfect. A dark blue bodysuit, with a bright red skirt and gold belt with the house of El crest sewn into the front, and my cousins baby blanket as my cape on my back, I look like a hero.

I am about to patrol the city for the first time, Winn is going to be manning the scanners that we set up. We have got multiple computer screens, that we have hacked into the citywide CCTV, and we have also hacked into the emergency services scanner so we can always know what is going on in the city.

My suit has been wired up with a camera, microphone, tracker and earpiece so that Winn can always keep track of and communicate with me.

"Are you ready to take to the sky Supergirl?"

"You know it. Let's fire these bad boys up."

"We are online, so we have an armed robbery at a convenience store, a drunk driver and a mugging."

"I will take the armed robbery. Let's go."

On my way to the crime, I got an update from Winn.

"Supergirl, it is now a hostage situation. So remember you may be bulletproof but that does mean that bullets bounce off you, so try and not let him get a shot off."

"Rodger that Winn."

"I need a code name. Why do I not have a code name?"

"Winn, can we talk about it later I need to concentrate?"

"Sure stay safe."

I see the lights of the police and x-raying the building before I enter I spot the gunman and the two hostages that he has taken. Smiling to myself it was time to show the world who I am.

I smashed through the window and the gunman turns around, and before he gets a shot off I bend the barrel of the rifle. The gunman looks at me in shock, and I can see and hear the hostages and police talking about me.

"Who the hell are you bitch?"

"I'm Supergirl."

With a single punch, I knocked him out and walked over to the hostages. I broke them out of their makeshift handcuffs and helped them up after checking them over for injuries.

"You are both alright, there is no lasting damage."

"Thank you, Supergirl was it?"

"That's right. Have a good rest of the day."

I picked up the unconscious gunman, and I walk out to find Detective Thawne and Captain Singh standing there with the other officers, just staring at me like I had just shown up naked.

"Captain Singh, I believe that this man should go with you. He is going to be alright, he is already coming round."

"Tha... Thank... Thank you. What do we call you?"

"Just call me Supergirl."

"Supergirl? Any relation to Superman?"

"Maybe. Until the next time Captain, Detective."

I blasted up into the air and I knew that there was no turning back now, I had announced to everyone that I was here.

After another few hours of fighting crime and saving lives, I went home and was greeted by a cheering Winn.

"That was amazing, Superman couldn't have done better."

"Thanks, Winn and..."

There was a knock on my door, I saw that is was Alex on the other side and I let her in. She had been crying and looked utterly distraught.

"Alex, what has happened?"

"Kara. It's Maggie."


	12. Heartbreaks, Aliens and Aeroplanes

**Heartbreaks, Aliens and Aeroplanes**

_Previously on a Superflash Story:__There was a knock on my door, I saw that is was Alex on the other side and I let her in. She had been crying and looked utterly distraught._

_"Alex, what has happened?"_

_"Kara. It's Maggie."_

Kara POV:

"Alex, what has happened with Maggie? Is she okay, is she hurt?"

Alex started crying and I pulled her towards me, into a bone-crushing hug and motioned to Winn to leave us. He nodded understanding that this was sister time, and he was not needed.

I dragged Alex to the couch and grabbed a bottle of wine from the cupboard. After a few minutes, she had calmed down enough that she could talk to me.

"I came home from work early, you know in the hopes of surprising Maggie. When I walked into the loft I could hear two voices. I went looking thinking that Maggie had a friend over, but. Oh god.

"I saw Maggie and another woman in bed together. Maggie tried to explain it away but I couldn't hear it. I pack my bags and just got out of there. Can I stay here for a bit?"

"Of course, you can stay as long as you want. So what do you think about my suit?"

"I have to say, you look pretty badass. And your suit looks better than Clark's."

"Thanks, Winn made it for me."

"That boy has some mad sewing skills."

I laughed and hugged Alex again, sighing I knew that in time she would move on and find love again, but for now, it is just going to take time.

* * *

The next week had passed without much fanfare. Supergirl was saving people, and the people of central city used to having a new hero in its midst.

Barry's condition had remained unchanged, and he was still in critical condition. Alex had found a new job as a cop, she wanted a change of scenery and had decided to move to Central City permanently.

I was working hard to create my permanent source of power, in the hope that the power in the hospital won't keep cutting out. Although, strangely enough, the power only seems to cut out when Barry has a seizure, which I think is a little strange.

I was sitting with Barry for a while, and I was explaining to him about my work. When the T.V., which had been on in the background, suddenly announced that a plane was experiencing engine failure.

I watched in horror as both engines caught on fire, and I could tell by the speed that it was going, that it was never going to make it back to the runway.

I gave Barry a kiss on the forehead and raced out of the room, taking off my glasses and ripping open my shirt on the way. I blasted through an open window and contacted Winn.

"Winn. Come in Winn. WINN!"

"Yep, sorry. Hey supergirl, what is up?"

"Do you not watch the news? There is a jumbo jet crashing, double engine failure. Find me somewhere to land that plane."

"Wait. You are going to catch a plane?"

"Yes. Now hurry."

I saw the left engine had broken off and was heading straight for me. Putting my arms up to protect my face, I put on a burst of speed and smashed right through it. Coming up level to the plane I got underneath it and lifted while slowing down my airspeed to give myself more time to land the plane.

"Urgh, Winn hurry and find me somewhere to land this plane. It is really heavy."

"Right. You could land the plane on the river, it is the only place that is long enough and smooth enough to land a plane. Or if you can lift the plane up you can fly it back to the airport."

"Negative to the airport Winn, there are too many buildings for me to be able to swing this thing around. I am heading for the river. Can you contact the emergency services and the port authority and tell them my plans."

"Sure SG, and by the way, watch out for that bridge."

"What bridge?" I asked, but when I looked up, I could see the big bridge looming towards me. "Oh, come on." I groaned.

Straining I had to try and get the plane over the bridge. When I realised that I was not strong enough I knew that I had to go through the bridge.

Straining I turned the plane into its side, flying through the bridge I scraped the wing on the base of the bridge, but I cleared it without damaging it too bad. I then, as gently as I could, dumped the plane into the water.

I helped get everyone off the plane, and into the rescue boats, and then I helped the port authority move the plane out of the water, all be it in sections.

I flew home and was met by Alex, and Winn.

"That was badass sis. Just be careful, you don't want anyone to find out who you are."

"Don't worry about it, if Clark can do it, so can I. And thank you for your help, Telle."

I looked at Winn and he looked really confused.

"Umm, Kara I think that you have me confused with someone else."

"No I don't, you wanted a code name. Well, I thought long and hard about what name to give you, and I remembered Telle the Kryptonian god of Knowledge. You are full of Knowledge, and without you, I could never do this. So Telle, what do you say?"

Winn looked at me with a beaming smile, and I could see tears welling up in his eyes. He nodded and I knew that it was a good name.

Alex smiled, clapped Winn on the back, and turned back to me.

"I have to go to training. I will see you later."

She left and so did Winn. I decided to have a shower, as I was covered in soot, and head back to the hospital.

* * *

Another week passed and there were no changes in Barry's condition. I was getting concerned, I mean he should have even been getting better, or worse but nothing.

I was going to speak to STAR labs soon, just to see if there was anything different in their particle accelerator to any others. Maybe that can explain what happened.

I had spent as much time that I could with Barry, between work and saving the city, but Winn and I were trying to find out what caused both of the engines of flight 270 to fail, and as far as we could tell it was not of this earth.

Right now I was hovering over the city, just listening to what was going on below. Mostly just hoping to show my face and scare away anyone who wanted to commit a crime.

I was just floating up in the air when a sonic sound pierced my ears.

"Hurts doesn't it. Hello Kara Zor-El, the last daughter of Krypton. Yes I know who you are, you are the daughter of Alura, and that woman was responsible for imprisoning me.

"When I was thrown into Fort Rozz I vowed to take revenge on your mother. Now, well I guess that you will do. You are going to meet me at the ironworks outside of town, alo

"Telle, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear Supergirl. Your vitals spiked for a second there what happened?"

"Winn a former prisoner of Fort Rozz has come to earth and has just made contact with me. Apparently, he wants revenge on my mother."

"Does he know that your mother is dead?"

"Yes Winn, he does. Apparently, he wants to take revenge on my mother by killing her daughter. I have to meet him by the ironworks alone. If I don't then he will kill everyone in town. Tell Alex I love her. Speak to you soon Telle."

"Supergirl, be careful."

"I will Winn."

Signing off I flew towards the ironworks. I was worried about what I was going to face, my mother put a lot of people in jail. And a lot of them were really bad.

Landing at the ironworks, I scanned the area for the alien. When a humanoid figure strode out from behind a beam. He would almost pass as human, if it wasn't for a ridge of horns on his head. Then it dawned on me, I had seen him before.

He was a Valeronian called Vartox, and I remembered that he was jailed for killing seven people.

"Supergirl, good to see you. You look just like your mother, it's a shame, really, that you have to die."

"It was you, you blew up that plane. Why?"

"To observe you Supergirl, and now I know how to beat you."

Vartox lunged and I spun up into the air, but he was fast, faster than me. He grabbed me by the ankle and slammed me into the ground. He swung his axe and I rolled out of the way.

Panting I realised that this was going to be the battle of my life, and I wished that I had learnt to fight enemies that were just as, if not stronger than I am. I flew up to get away from Vartox but he was able to jump higher.

Slamming into me I was sent ploughing into the ground, and Vartox swung his axe. I went to move but I was to slow, a piece of the axe embedded itself into my arm.

I screamed and feared that I was done for when gunshots rang out and Vartox was chased out by CCPD. When one of the cars stopped Alex sprinted out, followed by Captain Singh.

"Supergirl are you hurt?"

"My arm, Alex my arm."

"Hold on, hold on. There is something is embedded in your arm."

She pulled out the shard of Vartox's Axe. The moment that she pulled the shard out of my arm it healed instantly.

"Wow. So if you do get hurt you heal fast."

"Apparently so, I have never been hurt before. In fact, I have never felt pain before. I need this I need to find out where he is and where he is going."

"Supergirl please, this thing could kill you. Central City needs you, I need you."

"Alex you can help me. Thank you for bringing back up but I have to do this."

I flew off towards mercury labs, and contacted Winn and told him to meet me there.


	13. Vartox and Familiar Faces

**Vartox and Familiar Faces**

Kara POV:

I have to find out where Vartox is heading, I have to know and the only thing that I have to help me find him is this piece of an axe.

Winn met me at the labs, and we are not going home until we find out where he is and what he is planning.

We started running every type of test that we could think of on the shard, but we kept having to keep hiding what we were doing. If the lab had found out that was experimenting on alien tech we would probably be fired.

We started running a test on its radioactive signature when Alex arrived. She looked at me, pissed over what had happened.

"You. You get hurt and then you don't even stop to tell me what happened, or how you are. What the hell Kara?"

"Alex I am sorry, but I need to find this alien and I need to do it fast. He has threatened the life of every single person in Central City."

"What?"

"His name is Vartox, he is a prisoner from Fort Rozz. My mother put him in there after he killed seven people, now he is out for revenge."

"Does he know that your mother is dead?"

"Yes Alex, he does. Now Winn and I need to get back to work, I will talk to you later."

"Kara, wait, this guy hurt you. He actually physically hurt you, you need to be careful when fighting him. You need to not rush in, you may be indestructible on earth but you are not immortal."

"It almost sounds like you don't believe in me, Alex. I am disappointed, I thought that you were my biggest supporter."

"I just don't want you to die, you need to be smart about this. You rush in like a bull in a china shop when it comes to humans, but with an alien, you must be smart, they can be as strong if not stronger than you."

"I am aware of that, I got hurt Alex. For the first time since I left Krypton, I got hurt."

"I am just worried about you, you need to live, for your family."

"I know Alex, you and Eliza love me but..."

"Not your earth family Kara, your real family."

"What?"

Alex handed me a box with Kryptoneese writing on it. I read the writing on the outside and I realised that this was the box I had been searching for. My mother's last words.

"Where did you get this?"

"Clark brought it with him when he brought you to us. Eliza and I kept it safe for you all this time."

"Why are you only giving it to me now?"

"Because, because. Because we were worried about you. When you arrived here you were scared and broken. You were so lost and alone and we were all worried that you wouldn't cope. We were trying to protect you, and I am sorry. I shouldn't have kept this from you."

"It's okay Alex, I know that you were all looking out for me. Can I get a moment alone both of you?"

"Sure, Winn and I will keep working on Vartox's location."

I walked into my office and opened the box. There stood my mum.

"Mum." I welled up and couldn't speak.

"Kara my brave daughter. By now you have grown up to be the woman that I always knew that you could be. But your destiny is not ties to Kal's.

"You are your own person, and your destiny is your own to make. So you need to live Kara, you need to live and create your own future. And remember my brave daughter, I will always love you."

I sunk to the ground sobbing, I missed my parents, I missed Krypton but my mum is right I need to live. I need to find out the best way of stopping Vartox while causing the minimum amount of damage to my self and the people around me.

I walked back into the lab, and Alex rushed up and hugged me. She looked at me and I knew in that second everything was going to be fine. I was about to thank Alex when Winn whooped loudly.

"What? What have you got?"

"I both know how to find this Vartox person, and how you can stop him. Who is the best techie in the universe."

"You are. Now what do I do?"

"Well that shard of axe that Alex pulled out of your arm, well I finished analysing it and it emits a unique radiation signature, we are able to track and locate that signature.

"I can also tell you that this particular metal reacts very badly to heat. If you were to get close enough and use your heat vision on it, then it will basically self destruct."

"Winn, you are a genius. So let's input the parameters and find out where Vartox is."

We found him on the main road towards town, when we hacked into STAR labs satellite we could see that he was driving a huge tanker. It was basically a giant bomb on wheels.

Hugging Alex and Winn one last time I flew off to meet him. I could see him barrelling along the highway, and I knew what to do.

"Supergirl can you see him?"

"Yeah, I got him Telle."

Landing in the centre of the road, I braced myself for the impact of the lorry.

He didn't even brake he just smashed into me. The lorry crumpled around me and came to a screeching stop. Vartox was shot through the windscreen, and landed about five feet behind me.

I hoped that he was out cold, and that I just had to take him in, but no such luck. He clawed his way back to his feet, gripping his axe he lunged at me.

I knew that this was going to be a fight for my life. I dodged his attacks and managed to get a few punches in myself.

Flying up to plough a kick into him, he grabbed my ankle and slammed me into the ground. He brought the axe up swung it down, and I grabbed it.

I let loose with my heat vision, and I could feel the axe heating up but not enough. I was struggling, I couldn't do it.

"Alex I can't, I'm not strong enough, I can't do it."

"Yes you can Kara, you are the strongest person I know, and I don't just mean in the literal sense. You were sent here to protect us, I believe that now, and now you have to."

With Alex's words ringing in my ears, I summoned all the strength that I had, and blasted the axe with the full force of my heat vision. I screamed with the force that I was exerting and I could feel the axe heating up, I could feel Vartox struggling against the heat and pressure of what was happening.

Then it exploded. Shards of the axe flew everywhere, and Vartox was blasted back. Shaking, he knelt up.

"You think that you have won Kara Zor-El, but you have no idea what is coming for you."

He reached down and, before I could stop him, he grabbed a shard of the axe and plunged it straight into his heart. Killing him instantly.

"It's over guys. Vartox is dead, he killed himself."

"Good job Kara, we knew that you could do it. Now come on home, I think that you need a rest."

"No, I need to spend some time with Barry, since becoming Supergirl I have barely seen him."

I took off home, to have a quick shower and then flew back to the hospital. When I walked in I could see Joe sat in the chair next to Barry's bed, watching the footage of me defeating Vartox.

"That Supergirl is something isn't she Barry?"

"She sure is Joe."

"Oh Kara you made me jump. Are you okay? You disappeared for a while there."

"I just had to do something, but it is all done now. Is there any change Joe?"

"Still nothing. We can't keep going on like this, can we?"

"I am not giving up on him, and I know that you won't either. We just need to find a facility that can deal with his condition."

"I just hope that we can find someone. Anyway I am going to get a cup of coffee, do you want anything?"

"No thanks Joe. Take your time, I am not going anywhere."

"Okay, see you soon. Be back before you know it Bear."

Joe got up and walked out, and I took Joe's seat. I took Barry's hand and turned off the tv.

"Hey babe, I did it I stopped the bad guy, he was really tough but I did it. I wish you could have seen me, I wish you were awake, I wish I could have saved you.

"The doctors say that you are not getting better, that your condition should have changed by now. But I believe that you will wake up when the time is right."

I sat there and spoke to Barry for hours.

3rd Person POV:

Deep inside the Fort Rozz a group of people were watching a monitor showing the fight between Supergirl and Vartox.

"General, Vartox is dead, he killed himself instead of being captured by the humans."

"Well he always was weak. So it seems my niece is stronger than we anticipated, no matter we will stop her." A woman stepped out of the shadows, she was the spitting image of Alura. "The daughter of Alura Zor-El must not be allowed to live."

* * *

Meanwhile in STAR Labs Dr Harrison Wells sneaks into a secret room off the main corridor. Once the door shuts behind him he gets up out of his wheelchair.

Walking over to the small console in the centre of the room, a holographic women's face appeared in the room.

"Good evening Giddeon."

"Hello Dr Wells. How can I help you today."

"How is the future looking Giddeon, is everything going to plan?"

"There seems to be a slight glitch in the future. Supergirl appearing earlier than planned has created a slight difference in the time-line. The article is no longer written by Iris West-Allen but straight forward Iris West."

"Keep checking for anymore changes. Nothing can stop me from returning to the future, do you hear nothing. If I have to stop this Supergirl to get home then I will."


	14. Family Sucks Sometimes

**Family Sucks... Sometimes**

Kara POV:

After another week in the hospital, Barry was transferred to STAR labs. I didn't trust Dr Wells, even though he said that he could help Barry, he is still the reason why he is this situation. It wasn't just that though, there was something about him, the way he looked at me whenever I walked in the room, the way I almost felt that someone was watching me when no one was there. It was creepy.

The only good thing about Barry being at STAR labs is that they finally have Barry's seizures under control. I am glad about that but I have noticed that his heart is running at a faster pace than usual, but it seems to be stable.

On the alien front, there has been no other attacks or sightings recently. I really want to hope that it was just a random attack, but my gut is telling me that if one Fort Rozz prisoner made it here, then maybe others made it to. It was also what Vartox said, he said that I have no idea what was coming for me. For now, though I am going to carry on working in a way to bring Barry back to me.

"Supergirl. Come in, Supergirl."

"What's up Telle?"

"There have been reports of a woman flying over the city. We have no idea if she is friend or foe."

"I'll go and check it out, where is she?"

"She is hovering ten feet above CCPD."

"On my way."

I flew in the direction of where the woman was spotted, but as I got closer she spotted me and flew off. I followed in hot pursuit, but she was fast, as fast as me. As we weaved throughout the city she looked like someone that I knew but I couldn't think where from.

When we reached an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town, she landed and I landed just behind her, a little out of striking distance.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She turned around slowly and my jaw hit the ground in shock. "Aunt Astra?"

"Hello, Kara. You seem surprised to see me."

"But, but, you... How are you here? How did you not die with Krypton?"

"Your mother, she sentenced me to life on Fort Rozz. So I was off-world when the planet exploded."

I was shocked, what did she do to end up there? Aunt Astra was always nice to me, she was the person who taught me about the stars and planets.

"Oh you didn't know, did you? Your beloved mother, my sister arrested me for trying to save Krypton."

"Save Krypton? You mean that you knew that the planet was going to explode?"

"I did, and I tried to tell your mother but she wouldn't listen and now she is dead. But I am not here to talk about the past, I have come to warn you. I am here to save this planet, if you try and stop me I will kill you."

Before I could say anything she flew away. I was too stunned to follow, and after what seemed like an hour, but was probably only five minutes, I was roused from my daydream by Winn shouting my name through my comms device.

"KARA!!"

"Oww. Jeez Winn, no need to shout."

"I have been yelling at you for the last ten minutes. What happened with the flying chick?"

"Can you and Alex meet me at my place? I'll tell you there."

"Sure, are you okay?"

"I don't know. I am going to head to the fortress first, I need to check something."

Before Winn could even respond to that sentence I was blasting through the air, breaking the sound barrier, just to get to the fortress.

I had arrived there in less than ten minutes and let myself in. As I walked to the centre console, of the fortress, Kellex, our personal robot, came over to me.

"Good evening Kara Zor-El, what can I do for you?"

"Kellex, I need to speak to my mother. Now please."

He didn't say anything he just floated away before I could blink an image of my mother appeared before me.

To the untrained eye, you would think that the person standing in front of me was my Aunt Astra, but it was a life-size hologram of my mother.

Looking at my mother I could feel myself welling up, I have avoided visiting my mother's hologram ever since I arrived on earth, for fear of getting upset, but now it is important that I talk to her.

"Kara, my beautiful daughter. What can I do for you today?"

"What happened to Aunt Astra? She said that you threw her into Fort Rozz, why what did she do?"

"I'm sorry I am unable to answer that request."

"No, no you cannot do this to me. She just turned up and has threatened to kill me if I stop her, so you are going to tell me everything. Did you know that Krypton was dying?"

"Yes, your aunt told me but I didn't believe her, at first."

"But you did believe her?"

"Eventually. Yet your father and I were unable to do more than create escape pods for you and your cousin."

"And Aunt Astra. You cannot tell me that you can't tell me."

"Your Aunt and Non killed several high profile members of the government. They believed that they were trying to save the planet, but instead, they were causing trouble for the government.

"I didn't want to arrest them, but I had no choice. I did give your aunt a chance to avoid going to jail, but she didn't take it."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this? She is here, and she is threatening to kill me. She has some plan to 'save' the earth, and she told me not to stand in her way."

"I am afraid that I am not programmed to help with that."

She suddenly disappeared, "Fat lot of good you were."

I left the fortress and flew back home, with my mother's words flying around my head. By the time I got home, Alex and Winn were there pacing around the room.

"Hey, are you okay? Winn said that there was a weird flying woman and that you spoke to her and let her go. Who is she? What does she want? And have you been crying?"

"Guys sit down, I have to tell you something."

So I told them about Astra and Non, I told them about what my mother said. I told them everything and by the time that I was done I was sobbing and Alex was hugging me.

"We will help you figure this out. I may be your adoptive family, but even I admit that family sucks... sometimes." I laughed and we hugged more. "Can we order food now. I am starving."

* * *

It has been a few days since I had seen Astra, and I was having my daily visit to Barry.

Walking into the Cortex I was greeted by Caitlyn, "Hey Dr Snow. Any change today?"

"No, no change, and how many times do I have to tell you call me Caitlyn?"

"I know, I know. Here I brought you coffee. Tell me do you think that he will ever come out of this coma?"

"You are a scientist, and you know that we don't guess."

"I am not asking you to guess I am asking you to make a theory, based on your expertise and medical training."

"Honestly, I don't know. Sometimes it is like his vitals spike, and I think that it is because he is coming round, but then his vitals drop to where they were."

"I also need to ask, does his heart rate seem a little high to you?"

"It has been running at a higher rate, but that could be due to the lightning strike, or it could be due to something else. I could run tests, but I don't know what they would show."

"I will speak to Joe and see what he says and then I will get back to you. How are you doing with cleaning out Ronnies things? Do you need any help?"

"No, I can do it thank you for your offer. I promise you I will do everything in my power to bring Barry back to you, I don't want you to lose him too."

"Thanks... Hey, do you want to go out for drinks one night? I could really do with having a girls night out."

"That sounds really nice, I will call you during the week. Let me know if he needs anything."

"I will."

I sat with Barry for about an hour, reading to him from the latest scientific journal, and telling him all about my aunt. It was cathartic like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I just wished that he would wake up, that he could tell me what to do about her.

As I left I said goodbye to Caitlyn and headed for the elevator, I could hear a voice but couldn't see where it was coming from. I focused my hearing and, found out that it was Dr Wells voice, but it sounded weird, and it sounded like it was coming from inside the wall next to me.

I looked around to make sure that no one could see me, and I slid my glasses down my nose and scanned the wall in front of me. I gasped at what I saw.

Dr Wells was standing in, what looked like a secret room, and he was talking to a holographic head, but that was not what shocked me. Dr Wells, who had been paralyzed since the explosion was standing.

I couldn't understand what I was seeing, Dr Wells was lying to everyone. Why? What for? I knew that I had to find out what was really going on here. Because in my eyes it looks like Dr Wells knew that the accelerator was going to explode.


	15. Astra and the Man in Yellow

**Astra and the Man in Yellow**

Kara POV:

This morning didn't start off the way that I hoped. I had no water, so I was unable to shower or make myself a coffee, then I went to Jitters and ended up spilling my coffee all over some poor unsuspecting person. It was like the universe was against me today.

When I got to work my day got even worse, it turns out that Iris has been writing articles about Supergirl, and is trying to discover my identity. She will freak if she finds out that I am Supergirl. Winn is concerned about Iris finding out who I am, over the last three months I have been more and more active in the city, and in the age of social media there has been many photos of me floating around everywhere.

After finally finishing the self contained nano power cell, that has been based on a Kryptonian betahedron, I am now working on trying to get this to work with the technology that we have today in the hope of creating life-long clean renewable energy, I am free to spend more time with Barry.

This extra time at STAR labs means that I get to spend time with Caitlyn and Cisco, both if whom are very cool out of work, but it also means that I spend more time around Dr Wells.

After what I saw three months ago I have been trying to find out everything that I can about this Dr Wells. I have researched everything that I can online, as well as sneaking around STAR labs when I think that no one is watching.

From what I have discovered, his wife was killed in a car crash right before he moved to Central City, and he moved to Central City about two/three months after Nora Allen's death. He defiantly can walk and he has a hidden room with an AI inside, called Giddeon. I need more info before I can accuse him of knowing that the accelerator was going to explode before the switch on. My next task is to speak to past members of the team that made this place and see if they know something that the public doesn't.

Also during these last three months I have heard nothing from my Aunt Astra. I don't know why she is here, and what she wants with me, but all I know is that whatever she wants it can't be good. I went to Joe, as Supergirl, and asked him to keep an eye on any suspicious activity in the city. He agreed and in return I gave him a small communications device, that Winn and I developed, to contact me discreetly with the info.

My gut is telling me that something big is coming, and that even I may not be able to stop it. Winn and Alex are both concerned about how I am coping with the revelation that she is alive, and that she is evil, even though I don't think that she is. This is the woman who would sit me on her lap and teach me about the stars and the planet's.

Anyway as I walked into STAR labs this afternoon Barry was lying in bed and he looked like he had just been shaved, which tells me that Joe had been in earlier, Caitlyn and Cisco were both there, Caitlyn was checking Barry's vitals, and Cisco was tinkering with something in the corner of the room.

"Hey Ramone, hi Caitlyn. How is he doing today?"

"Hey Kara, he is doing good. Is brain waves are increasing and his vitals are holding steady. Hopefully this is good news for the future, Joe was here not long ago by the way."

"I can tell, Barry has had a shave. I am glad that his brainwaves are improving, but I am still concerned about his fast heart rate. If his heart was racing so fast in the hospital that even the machines couldn't register a heart rate I am concerned."

"I can run some more tests but I don't know what we will find."

She walked off and I pulled up a chair next to Barry. I spent a good two hours there chatting to Barry, explaining how I am trying to shrink down my energy cell, I spoke about how Alex is contemplating becoming a vigilante to help out. I mentioned that Winn and I had a star wars marathon and that I was almost insulted by how they portrayed aliens.

As I was about to leave I made plans to go out with Caitlyn and Cisco for drinks, I have been getting along with both of them really well and we have been speaking about going out for drinks for a while now. Then as I left I could hear Dr Wells talking to a woman in his secret room again. I made a plan to come back after, every one had gone home for the night, as Supergirl and find out just what this Dr Wells is up to.

I had fun out with Caitlyn and Cisco, and I invited Winn to join us and we had a blast. But now Winn and I are going to break into STAR labs and find out just what Dr Wells is up to.

Winn asked me to make sure that I don't get caught, and he has told Alex what I am up to, so she can hustle the cops if necessary. I silently flew above the clouds and once I was directly above I x-rayed the building, I could only see one body in the building and that was Barry, but there was a chunk.of the building that was lined with lead and I was unable to see in there.

I knew from my time of visiting Barry that there was a hole that had been blasted into the roof, and it leads almost right to the heart of the building. I signalled to Winn to hack the security feed and put the while thing on a loop and I flew in.

Sneaking around I found the section of wall that hid the secret room. As I reached out to touch the wall, and see if I could feel anything, my hand was scanned as though I had pressed a biometric scanner. Suddenly the wall folded back into itself, and I walked in to find a small empty room, with a hologram of a newspaper on show.

I was shocked but as I was walking around the room I could see a mannequin on the wall, it was empty but you could tell that something had been there. I decided to take a better look at the newspaper article on display, and the article made no sense. But what made less sense was the date of the article, it was dated for seven years in the future.

I was so focused on the article that it took me by surprise when a hologram of a woman's face appeared in front of me.

"Hello Kara Zor-El, how may I be of service?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Giddeon, you and Mr Allen create me in the future."

"What does Dr Wells want with Barry?"

"He wants Mr Allen's speed."

"Speed? What speed?"

"I am sorry tour instructions to me was that if I was to ever meet your young self I was to never tell you about your future."

"Time travel is real?"

"Yes. You need to go now, he is coming."

"Who is coming? Tell me."

"The reverse flash. Now go, you need to leave, you cannot beat him yet, you are not strong enough alone."

"What does that mean? Giddeon? Giddeon? Damn it."

At that moment I heard a wooshing sound, and footsteps getting nearer. I flew out of there at high speeds, and as I walked leaving I caught a glance of Dr Wells walking calmly back into the secret room dress in yellow. He is the man in yellow.

I flew back to my apartment, and met Winn, and spent the next hour explaining to him what I saw.

3rd Person POV:

Supergirl had no idea that she had been seen leaving the lab, but she had, and Harrison Wells knew that his cover might have been blown. He had to do something, he had to stop her.

He knew of the Kryptonians weakness to kryptonite but that would be difficult to get hold of, but not impossible. He had an inkling as to the identity of the girl of steel, but he wouldn't know until he confronted her.

Meanwhile Astra and Non were staring at what looked like a plant with tenticles that was lying on the table.

"Are you sure that this will work? And that she will feel no pain?"

"Are you having second thoughts about taking out your niece general. If you are I can always have you removed from command."

"I am not, but one cannot help but think that maybe she will be useful to our future efforts."

"What if she is too much like her mother and cousin, what if she tries to stop us. The black mercy is the easiest way to kill her. I will plant it in her home tomorrow, and then we will he free to implement our plan."


	16. Black Mercy

**Black Mercy**

Kara POV:

Oh my Rao. Today has been really stressful, I tried to tell Joe all about Dr Wells and that he was the man in yellow, he didn't believe me. Alex yelled at me for telling Joe about my suspicions about Wells, and Wells himself is very suspicious about me. I am worried that he knows that I am Supergirl.

To top everything off, it is the anniversary of the destruction of Krypton. I miss my home, I am tempted to go and see Kal today, I have the need to spend some time with my Kryptonian family. Mostly though I just want to get in my pyjamas and watch the wizard of oz again.

Flying into my open window I went straight for the freezer and went to grab a pint of ice cream. As I was searching in the freezer I could hear a noise in the room. I looked around and the noise happened again.

Moving around the room I noticed a goopy mess on the coffee table, as I was examining it and then there was a crash, I looked up and saw...

Alex POV:

I had to go and apologise to Kara for yelling at her earlier, all she was trying to do was warn Joe that Barry is in danger at STAR labs and I overreacted. I knocked on her door holding her favourite pizza and potstickers. I waited for a response but there was nothing, knocking again I called her name, but there was still no answer.

At this point I was panicking, she never not answered me, even when she was annoyed. I called Winn to make sure that she wasn't at work or out being supergirl. When Winn confirmed that she had gone home I began to panic.

I hunted for the key that I know Kara keeps hidden in case of emergencies, and let myself in. I dropped the food on the floor when I saw the sight that greeted me. Kara was laying on the floor with what looks like a weird flower on her chest. I called Winn and in a state of desparation, I also called Joe, figuring that I can bluff my way through this.

When Winn arrived thirty minutes later Kara's vitals were dropping, and I did not know what to do. I knew that she needed medical attention but I did not know of a place where I could bring her that could cope with her special needs.

By the time Joe had arrived Kara needed emergency medical intervention, she was almost hypoxic and her heart rate and blood pressure were spiking.

"Alex. What the hell is going on in here, why is Supergirl on the floor?"

I knew that I had to think of an excuse, and fast, but I had no idea what to say. But this time it was Winn who saved the day.

"Detective West. I don't know if you remember me, I am Winn Schott Jr and I am a friend of Barry's. Look I know this looks a little crazy, but Alex and I know Supergirl, and when Supergirl was in danger she called the two of us to help. Now I will explain how we know her later but now we need to get Supergirl medical help, and we cannot go to a regular hospital, so where do you recommend?"

"Star labs, they won't judge and they have technology that a hospital doesn't have. They have been looking after Barry for a while now, but that is not important, we need to get Supergirl some help."

We both agreed and we carried Supergirl down to Joe's cruiser, and flicked on the lights and sirens and bombed it down the road. Joe thrust his phone into my hands and told me to dial the number for STAR labs, and then he radioed for back up and raced through the town.

We arrived at STAR labs faster than I could have imagined and there waiting for us was a woman with red hair and a Hispanic man, and they had a gurney with them. The redhead started barking commands.

"Quick get her on here we have set up ready for her. Who found her?"

"I did, Alex Danvers. I am a doctor and I have a doctorate in biomedical engineering. Supergirl is a friend of mine and a symbol of hope for the people of Central City. You have to save her."

"Alex I promise you that we will. And Danvers, any relation to Kara Danvers?"

"She is my sister. Why?"

"She just comes here to visit Barry, almost every day, does she know that you know Supergirl."

"No it is secret, and you can't tell her that she is here, no one can know that she is here okay. The are plenty of criminals who would take advantage of her absence to wreak havoc on the city."

"I promise."

We walked into a huge round room, with a couple of smaller rooms off it, in one of the rooms I could see two beds, one of which was already occupied. It was Barry, I hadn't been to see him since he ended up in the coma, but I knew that the event devastated Kara. But right now it was not about him it was about Kara.

We hooked Kara up to the monitors and watched her vital signs, they kept plummeting and the amount of solar energy in her cells kept dropping too, it was like the creature whatever it was, was sucking the life right out of her. The red-headed doctor was running around trying to get as much data from this thing on Kara's body as possible.

"It seems to be gripping her torso with over 100 pounds of force. What is it?"

"I do not know, supergirl has never mentioned a plant type organism that can do this."

The redhead sighed and looked at Winn and I sadly. "She is completely unresponsive to outside stimuli, but her brain activity is still normal. We have to wait while I run some more tests on this thing."

"I can't stand here and do nothing. I am going back to where we found her, I am going to try and find out what this thing is. Can you get some solar lamps on her, try and keep her solar levels up, that will help to keep her alive. Winn keep an eye on her. Joe, I need your car."

He tossed me the keys and went back to watching over Barry and Kara. I sprinted out of the med bay and back to the lift, almost running into a man in a wheelchair.

Once in the car, I raced back to Kara's loft when I entered I realised just how much Kara must have thrashed around as the thing thought to take control of her. I dialled the number of Clark, and told him what was going on, I sent him a picture of the creature and asked him to look in the fortress for the answer. I had just finished on the phone to him when I heard a noise behind me, I whipped around and came face to face with Astra. Ever since her attack on Kara, I placed kryptonite bullets in my gun.

"What do you want Astra? What happened to Kara is this your doing?"

"This is not entirely my doing. I wanted Kara off my back, but I didn't want her dead."

"So who planted this thing? I don't know what it is, but whatever it is, it is killing her."

I could see that Astra looked distressed by this news. And at that moment I knew that she would help.

"It is called the Black Mercy. It is an alien parasite, so-called because it kills you nicely. It sends you into your perfect world, so perfect that you don't fight it, and you never want to leave, then it just sucks the life out of you. You only have just a few hours until it is too late."

"Too late to what?"

"To save Kara. So here is what you must do..."

Winn POV:

I felt so helpless watching everyone rush around Kara, trying to save her and all I could do was watch. Alex had already run off, presumably trying to find a way to save Kara, Caitlin and Cisco were debating the best way to remove the plant thing from her chest, Joe was looking between Barry and Kara, I was just standing there looking helpless. Before I knew what my body was doing I was walking over to him.

"Hello Detective West, can I ask you a question?"

"Winn I told you at Christmas it is Joe, and you can ask me anything."

"How do you do it, your son is in a coma and you can just carry on. I have known Supergirl for ages, she is one of my best friends and I cannot stand to see her like this."

"You just have to cope, try and keep it together for her. These guys are great, they will save her that I am sure of. I just have one question to ask you..."

"How do I know Supergirl? And do I know her secret identity? Well to the latter question, yes but that is for her to tell you, and the former... Well, she came to me asking for help, so I designed her suit, put the tech in it to help me monitor her while she fights crime. She even gave me a code name Telle, her god of Knowledge."

Joe nodded, I could tell that he didn't completely believe me but he understood that I couldn't tell him more than that. I heard someone cough behind me, it was Caitlin and Cisco. Caitlin was the first to speak.

"We think that we have a way to get this, thing, off her."

"Go on."

"We are going to try and pull it off her." She ignored the look on my face and carried on. "Cisco has just designed something that can grab this thing and pull it off her with a force greater than what it is holding onto her with. I know that it is primitive but it is the best idea we have."

"Okay try it but if I tell you to stop you cut it. Deal."

"Deal. Let's get to work."

Fifteen minutes later Kara was hooked up to what looked like a giant arcade claw machine. The plant thing was in the claw and Cisco was at the controls. Caitlin looked at me and I nodded my permission to begin.

Cisco started pulling up on the machine and almost immediately we realised that it had latched on tighter than we thought. The moment we started raising the thing Kara's vitals spiked, I started to panic but Cisco just pulled harder.

"Stop it, Cisco stop you are killing her. STOP! This thing seems to have a symbiotic defence. You pull it off her it will kill the host as well as itself, we just have to hope that Alex can discover a way to rid her of this thing."

Kara's POV:

Waking up I was dazed and confused, it took me a moment but I realised that I wasn't in my loft, in fact, I was pretty sure that I was no longer on earth. A robotic female voice, from behind me, startled me.

"How are you feeling Kara?" I jump out of bed in shock. "Reflexes normal."

"Who are you?"

"I am Kellex, your medical attendant."

"Where am I?"

"Your confusion will disappear as your temperature stabilizes. Would you like to get dressed?"

Kellex gestured to a blue tunic, I recognised it instantly, I was the same tunic that my mother wore every night as she tucked me into bed. What was it doing here?

"This is my mother's where did you get it?"

"I gave it to you."

I spun around so fast I was my head spin, there was my mother standing there, looking a little older than when I last saw her, but alive and healthy. I almost couldn't believe what I was seeing, then it dawned on me I was back in Argo city, I was back on Krypton.

"Mum? How... how can you be here?"

"I stayed home every day while you recovered from the Argo fever."

I shook my head at the absurdity of it all. Krypton was dead, this is not real, none of it, no matter if I want it to be or not.

"This is not real. You died, you died with the rest of Krypton."

My mother's face showed a feet deal of sadness. "Oh, my sweet Kara... You must have had terrible hallucinations from the fever, but everything is alright now, you are safe. You are awake, you are home."

Alex POV:

I had raced back to STAR Labs, hoping beyond all hope that I wasn't too late. Pulling into the car park I slammed the door closed and raced for the entrance. Bolting into the elevator I kept jabbing the button, willing it to move faster yet it felt like an age had passed by the time I made it to the cortex. Everyone looked at me as I sprinted in panting.

"I... I know... I know what that thing is... It is called a black mercy. It is a type of alien parasite."

"Alien?!" The Hispanic guy shouted.

"Yes, alien. Did you not know that Supergirl is an alien?"

"Well I knew that superman is, but I was unsure about her."

"Their cousins' doufus. Anyway, there is no time to argue, I found out how to save her from the Black Mercy. We need to create a device that we can enter Ka... Supergirls mind." If anyone noticed my slip up, then no one mentioned.

"You need a what?"

"A device that can enter the mind of Supergirl, something that I can use to enter her mind. She is trapped in her perfect world, and I might be the only one that can help pull her out of it. We are really close, you could call us sisters. And now she needs us. Winn can help he is a demon when it comes to tech."

Winn and the Hispanic guy looked at each other and nodded in confirmation that they could do it. They quickly left to the lab or workshop, wherever they need to go.

Kara POV:

I was pacing around the room yelling at the image of my mother, as she was trying to get me to calm down.

"Kara, please it is just the fever talking. Kara."

"No someone is manipulating me by using my memories of Krypton against me..."

A model that I made for my father caught my eye, why would anyone put this much detail into my hallucination?

"I remember this, I made it for my father when I was eight. I remember getting so upset that I couldn't get the wings right."

"And he told you that it was perfect, and he loved it, and you with all his heart."

I put the model down and tears started welling in my eyes just thinking of these moments.

"He made me feel so proud, and so happy. Like.he always did."

"See you do remember."

"Yes but I also remember saying goodbye to you on the launch bay, and hugging you so tight and never wanting to let go. I remember promising to protect Clark... Kal-El, I remember the feeling of despair as I saw Krypton explode knowing that I would never see you again. I remember the pain of it all."

I paused for a moment to regain my composure before carrying on, "I have fantasized about this every day since I have left. I don't know what is happening but I am going to find out, and when I do I am going home."

Alex POV:

I was sat next to Kara, holding her hand whispering to her so no one could hear me. Winn and Cisco, I finally found out everyone's names, were busy adapting some VR tech that STAR labs had built. Caitlin was off on a coffee run, Joe has gone back to the precinct to inform the Captain of what is happening, and Dr Wells. That is strange why was he not here? This was his lab and Cisco said that he hasn't left yet.

But Kara, Kara is the priority, we need to get her better. I am just worried about pulling her out of her perfect dream world, would she hate me for it? I do not know, what I do know is that she is going to need a lot of love and support when we get her out of there.

I had just got up to recheck Kara's vitals when I heard a noise behind me. Turning around I could see a streak of yellow, with a little red lightning mixed, in racing towards Kara. Before I could even move I found myself thrown across the room, and the thing, no man, the man in yellow plunged a glowing green knife into Kara, at the point where the Black Mercy had not latched its self to, and then almost as quick as he arrived he disappeared again.

Dragging myself off the ground I ran over to Kara and saw that the blade if the knife was made of Kryptonite, and to make matters worse the Kryptonite was weakening her body to the point that she really was dying. I didn't know what to do.


	17. A Painful Goodbye

**A Painful Goodbye**

_Previously on a Superflash Story:_

_Dragging myself off the ground I ran over to Kara and saw that the blade of the knife was made of Kryptonite, and to make matters worse the Kryptonite was weakening her body to the point that she really was dying. I didn't know what to do._

Kara POV:

Everything suddenly started to get woozy, and there was a sharp pain in my left-hand side, it felt like I had been stabbed, but that wasn't possible. Everything around me started to blur and fade out and that was the last thing I remember.

Alex POV:

I had to get the Kryptonite out of Kara, she was going to die, and fast if we couldn't. Yelling into the intercom system for help I started prepping the x-ray machine to see if I could determine where the Kryptonite was in her body. Thankfully due to the Back Mercy's position on her body that man, person, alien, thing in yellow missed her heart and possibly her lungs. Yet it didn't matter as long as the Kryptonite was in her body, even if it was just in her finger she would still die.

Caitlin was the first person to enter the med bay, closely followed by Winn and Cisco. They all looked horrified by what had happened to her, but I very quickly explained what had happened.

Getting to work we scanned her body and determined that the blade has separated upon entering the body, this was going to be a more complex job than what we imagined. I told Winn and Cisco to get back to work on the tech to get me into Kara's mind and Caitlin and I started operating.

As we were trying to remove the shards of Kryptonite from Kara's broken body Caitlin looked at me with a sadness in her eyes.

"You love her don't you?"

"What? No! I... I... I mean yes. But doesn't everyone, I mean she is supergirl she saves people."

"That is not what I mean, and you know it. Just tell me Alex, and this is just between you and me I swear, you know doctor-patient confidentiality and all that, but what was she like when your family first took her in?"

"Scared, and alone. She had just watched her whole planet blow up and there was nothing that my parents or I could do about it. But we helped her get through it, and now I couldn't imagine my life without her. Please don't tell anyone, not even Kara that you know who she is, let her tell you herself if she wants to."

"I promise, I promise both of you that I will keep this secret, she deserves that for saving all of us."

"Thank you, all Kara wants is to fit in and to save people all in the same breath. The least we can all do for her is to allow that to happen."

That was the last that she said to me until we managed to get the last of the Kryptonite out of Kara. Breathing a sigh of relief as I was closing the box, that we have sealed the Kryptonite in because Kara's vitals were starting to go back to their normal level. Well as normal as they could be when you have an alien parasite attached to your chest.

"What do we do with this now?" Caitlin was gesturing to the lead-lined box of Kryptonite.

"Get it as far away from here as possible? I don't know, we could drop it into the ocean, throw it into a volcano, we could even launch it into space." I just looked at Kara with a sadness in my eyes when a cough behind me brought me out from my thoughts.

"Cisco and I think that we have a solution to the Kryptonite problem. What if we create a device that attaches to her suit that can reverse the effect that Kryptonite has upon her?"

"You mean that you can make her permanently immune to the effects of Kryptonite? That would be amazing, if it works you could make a second one, for superman. How is the device to help me save Supergirl coming along?"

"We are almost done, we just need to sync it up with her subconscious mind."

Kara POV:

I woke up again in my bed on Krypton, I knew that I wasn't meant to be here, but I couldn't think about where else I was meant to be. I could see Kellex floating around the room, but I knew that I had to get out. I got up and made a break for the door when I opened it I was greeted by my mother again.

"Kara where do you think that you are going?"

"Home, I don't know what... something must be causing this."

"Kara nothing is wrong, I told you nothing is causing this. You are safe and back home."

"No, no my home is back on... back on... earth. My home is back on earth!"

"Earth? Earth is thousands of light-years away, and why would I ever send you to that primitive planet?"

I started feeling a panic attack creeping on, and I started to breathe heavily, when, suddenly the door opened and my father walked in. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, this had to be some kind of dream, or was it.

"Kara? Are you feeling okay?"

"No. No! This is... this cannot... cannot be real. This isn't real, this isn't real."

My parents looked at each other concerned with what I was saying. "It must be the fever." Said, my father.

I made a move to leave and to see how to get out of this dream when I noticed a crack in the floor, but my dreams have never been this vivid and this detailed.

"This crack, I made it when I tripped when I was chasing Aunt Astra."

My mother walked over and put her arm around me, "Yes and even though you fell you got right back up again. Nothing can keep you down my darling."

Suddenly the door opened and I was shocked by who entered because never in my wildest dreams did I expect to see them.

Alex POV:

Joe had come back to STAR Labs, and he brought Captain Singh with him, I was surprised by this but I figured that Kara had helped the police out often and they would consider her one of them.

"Ms Danvers, how is supergirl doing? Joe tells me that she is currently incapacitated, Central City needs her back."

"We are working on getting, her back, Cisco and Winn are creating a device that can take someone's mind inside Supergirl's subconscious mind."

"Is that safe? Will it work?"

"As to whether or not it is safe, god only knows, but I am the one going in so if anything happens only I will get hurt. As to whether or not this will work, this is our only hope so it has to. How is the city doing? Have people noticed that Supergirl is missing?"

"There are rumours that she is missing, and the criminal fraternity is starting to capitalise on it. We need to get her back."

"We are working on it captain, but it is going to take some time."

We looked at Kara and she was still lying there no change. I just hoped that the boys would be fast enough.

Kara POV:

Astra was here, Aunt Astra. She looked different, she looked happy. But she... She has been trying to kill me. She is responsible for this.

"You! This is your fault, you did this to me. You did this to me!"

"Kara stop! Stop it! Kara!"

I lunged for her but my parents grabbed me and held me back. "This is all you and Non, I should have known, I should have known that it was you two."

"Non? But Kara Non was banished to the phantom zone years ago."

"No, but I fought you, just weeks ago back on... on... I can't remember, why can't I remember?"

"All nightmares fade the longer we are awake. Everything will be alright soon."

"But I still feel it, I still have glimpses of it... of flying."

"We can all fly in our dreams, Kara."

"But I have friends who need me, family..."

"We are your family Kara, we are all you need."

"Kara?"

I turned around at the sound and there was a young boy their no older than about thirteen, he looked familiar but I couldn't place him, and then he smiled and I instantly recognised him, it was a younger Cl... Kal, his name is Kal.

"Kal-El."

He handed me a controller to open the window screens.

"Do you remember how to open it?"

I laughed and took the controller, the room flooded with light as the shuttered raised, and my breath was taken away. I remembered just how beautiful that view was, the view of Argo City.

"Look, Kara, it's Krypton, isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, Kal it is stunning."

Alex POV:

Captain Singh was mobilising the troops in an attempt to squash some of the unruly behaviour due to Supergirls absence. Winn and Cisco were putting the finishing touches to the VR device that will let me into Kara's mind, Joe had left to help with the issues on the street, and Caitlin and I were still monitoring Kara's vitals. Kara was starting to fade away, she must have started to lose her grip on reality.

Suddenly Captain Singh swore and started to head towards the exit, at the same moment that Winn And Cisco came running into the room.

"All forms of communication are down."

"What Winn slow down, Captain Singh what is wrong?"

"I do not know the phone and the radio is not working."

"That is what Cisco and I were trying to say, there is a solar flair right now, it has knocked down all communications."

"Then I must leave," he lent down to speak to Kara, "Supergirl if you can hear me come back to us we need you now more than ever."

He left and we were all looking at each other, "Cisco is the device ready?"

"Yes. I will just go and grab it."

"Caitlin, can you prepare Supergirl for the procedure?"

"On it."

The two of them left to do what they needed to do, and I dragged Winn off to one side.

"What is the problem, Alex?"

"Two things, one Astra and Non would have known about the solar flair, Kryptonian technology would have been able to predict this coming."

"You think what happened to Kara is to stop her from stopping them from doing whatever they are planning on doing?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You said two things, what is the other thing?"

"I don't know Cisco, Caitlin, I don't know what they plan to do if things start going wrong, so I need you to stop them from pulling me out before Kara comes back. Don't let them stop me."

"I promise."

"Hey." We turned around and Cisco and Caitlin were waiting for us. "We are ready to go, Cait is going to hook you up to the Neuro relays and ECG readers, if anything happens we will pull you out."

I looked at Winn, "I either come back with her or not at all." Winn nodded and we hooked me up. It was momentarily painful but when I opened my eyes I was shocked by where I was. I was on Krypton...

Kara's POV:

I had just sentenced my first person in court and my parents were so proud of me

"Kara you were a natural in court today."

I beamed with pride and turned to face Kal

"Kal-El you would have been so proud of your cousin today."

He hugged me and my father chuckled. "Your mother and I were not the only ones who came to watch you today. Or did you not notice Bar-Or observing you."

"Bar-Or seems like such a nice man."

My father piped up quickly. "Boy." We all started laughing, and my mother gave him a funny look.

"And, yes, I like him very much, and Kara must too or else she wouldn't spend so much time with him."

I smiled ant there was a knock at the door, my father went to open it and there stood a man that I recognised. "Ah, Bar-Or we were just talking about you."

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything Zor-El?"

"Not at all, come in."

My heart suddenly stopped, and I froze. Oh my Rao, it was... Oh, what was his name, Bar... Barr... Barry, oh Rao it's Barry.

"Barry. I knew it, this was all a dream, this isn't real because I never could have dreamed up Barry Allen. Where am I and what have you done to me."

Suddenly the door burst open and a red-headed woman burst through, followed by half a dozen guards.

Alex POV:

"Kara, Kara you have to listen to me, this isn't real, none of this is real."

She looked at me with a slight hint of confusion in her eyes and then her eyes lit up, and she smiled that dazzling Kara smile.

"Alex! Oh Rao what happened? Why are we here, why is Barry here?"

She hugged me and the guards backed off, suddenly the ground began to shake. "Kara you have been attacked by a black mercy, none of this is real."

"I know, I worked it out when Barry, well a replica of Barry appeared in my dream."

"That is incredible your love for Barry is so strong you can see through the Black Mercy's illusions. Kara, we need to go home, the earth needs Supergirl."

Suddenly Kara s mother, I recognised her from her hologram piped up.

"Don't listen to her Kara, she is an alien spy, you are happy here, and this is Bar-Or, not Barry Allen or whatever his name is. Once she is gone we will all be happy together."

The fake Barry grabbed Kara's hands and looked her in the eyes, I could see her resolve wavering, and I knew that I had to do anything to save Kara.

"Kara listen to me, I know that I haven't always been the best sister, and I sometimes don't believe in you as much as I should but you are my sister. And I love you, so does Eliza, and Winn. And when Barry wakes up he is going to want you there to help him adjust. You are not just Kara Zor-El, you are also Kara Danvers, daughter, best friend and sister, and you are Supergirl the saviour of Earth.

"Life isn't perfect, and nobody said that it was. It can be hard and it can be lonely, especially for you. You have sacrificed and you have lost so much. I wish that you could have had a life with your family. But even if you did it wouldn't be this Kara, because this isn't real.

"I can't promise you a life without pain and loss because pain and loss is what makes us who we are, it is what makes you a hero. Remember the pain of what happened to Barry is what caused you to become Supergirl. Supergirl fights every day to keep people from struggling like you have. Please remember all of this and come back to me."

Kara POV:

I watched Alex break down into body shaking sobs and I knew, at that moment, that she was right, the ground shook again, this is no longer my home. I will always love and remember Krypton but Earth is my home now and I have to return. The violent shaking of the planet was getting stronger, but I knew that I had to do this, I had to leave.

Krypton was going to burn all over again, but this time it would be okay because I will get to say a proper goodbye.

"Alex is right. I have got to go."

"No, Kara please."

"Oh Kal-El, you taught me to be strong, and I am, I am so strong. But this... this isn't real, and my sister is right I have got to go. Krypton will always be in my heart but my home is Earth. I love you, all of you..."

Alex POV:

There was a blinding flash of white light and suddenly I was back in STAR Labs, I yanked the Helmut off my head and raced over to Kara, furious that they woke me up before Kara came back.

"What the hell? Winn you promised."

"Alex they didn't wake you up I swear. They didn't."

"Then how is she still under? Hmm, how? She was coming home, she was coming home."

Winn looked at me and then he bolted over to Kara's side. "Alex you did it. She is waking up, she is waking up."

The Black Mercy slithered off her chest and into the corner of the room and just died. We all stared at it until Cisco broke the silence.

" That was one nasty daffodil."

Winn and I turned our attention back to Kara, who woke up with a start. Not caring whether Cisco found out as well, I approached Kara as her sister.

"Kara?" Cisco shouted out in confusion but Caitlin just sushed him.

"Kara, can you hear me, you are okay, promise. You are in STAR Labs, in the bed next to Barry." She just looked at me with this dead look in her eyes.

"Who... Did... This... To... Me?"

I didn't want to tell her the truth, but I knew that I had to. "Non and Astra, but mostly Non."

With a cold harshness to her voice that I have never heard before she asked one last question. "Where is he?"

Kara POV:

I was furious, Non had made me watch Kryptons destruction for a second time, I hated him. Now, now it was war.

STAR labs gave Winn full use of their satellite, and Winn managed to find a way through the solar flair, he discovered that Non and Astra were at two separate satellite stations, I flew off to stop Non, Alex and the CCPD went after Astra.

By the time I had arrived Non was just about to leave, but he wasn't going to get away with this. Before he even.knew what had hit him he was flying into a wall.

"You stupid little girl, you are too late, our plan is in motion."

"WHY?!" I screamed at him. "I WATCHED THEM BURN, I WATCHED THEM BURN AGAIN."

I kept punching him over and over, "MY PARENTS, MY WHOLE WORLD. I will stop you I will make sure of it."

"You stupid girl your mother thought that she could stop me, what makes you think that you will?"

"Because I have known pain," grunting I swung at him, "but I have also known love." Slamming Non into the ground I punched him in the head repeatedly. "And even though I was born on Krypton I choose this planet, I choose Earth. And I will protect it, until my last breath."

"You cannot stop me Kara Zor-El, Myriad has already begun."

Before I could react Non used his heat vision to break a satellite dish, it was heading for a group of civilians. I knew that I had to save them over stopping Non. As I raced over to save the citizens I watched as Non flew away.

Alex POV:

Joe, Captain Singh, myself and about twenty other CCPD officers arrived to stop Astra. She was on the roof of a building attaching something to a box, making the most of the lack of communications.

"Astra stop. You don't want to do this."

"Look I saved my niece because she is family, that courtesy does not extend to you."

"Your not a soldier anymore. If you were fighting for your cause then you wouldn't have told me how to save Supergirl. But you did, you don't want to fight this fight anymore."

"Oh Alex. I am so disappointed, I thought that we had an understanding."

"We did, but that doesn't mean that I am going to let you hurt my planet."

"Hurt it? I am trying to save it.". Astra sneered at me and Joe, the Captain and myself pulled our guns out at Astra. As did all of the other officers.

"Stand down Astra and no one gets hurt."

"I have seen my niece get shot by these pathetic weapons and she doesn't even get a scratch on her. What makes you think that you could hurt me?"

At that moment she flew over to one of the officers in question and Joe and Captain Singh fired. Astra suddenly screamed in pain, as the Kryptonite bullets passed right through her, and collapsed to the floor.

"Kara, Kara you need to get over here, Astra... Astra... their gas been a fight just get here."

Seconds later Kara landed right next to me.

"Non tried to kill civilians, he got away. What happened with... Astra? Astra!"

Kara POV:

I couldn't believe it, the CCPD used kryptonite bullets and killed Astra. I was furious. I leaned down to talk to Astra.

"Hello, little one."

"Astra, oh Astra, why?"

"Because I had to."

"Astra I have to tell you when I was under the Black Mercy you were there."

"As your enemy?"

"As family."

She broke down into sobs. "Kara, Kara you need to listen to me. Non he cannot be stopped."

"Astra please, Non he mentioned something about Myriad, what is it? Before it is too late."

"It is already too late my child." At that, she took her last breath and died. I was appalled by what I saw, and I was mostly appalled by the fact that the CCPD had managed to get their hands on kryptonite bullets, even the cops in Metropolis don't have them.

"Kryptonite bullets. You use the one thing that can kill me."

"I am sorry supergirl we need something in case you ever go rogue."

"Did it ever occur to you that my enemies can get their hands on those things? Did it? No. Get rid of them."

Captain Singh was either very brave or very stupid, but he was staring me down. "No Supergirl we will not."

"Then I will never help this city again until you do. Alex, do you want a ride? As a thank you for saving my life earlier?"

"Yes please."

I flew us home where Winn was waiting. Having seen and heard what had happened he gave me a massive hug, he has also cleaned up my apartment for me.

"I lose my planet for a second time, this time in my head, only to lose my Aunt for real. I don't know how to cope."

Winn and Alex hugged me together, reminding me that I still have them.

"What are we going to do about STAR labs?"

"They have agreed never to mention this again unless you bring it up first. I have basically said that I will kill them both if this gets out." I chuckled at that, Alex is always a little melodramatic.

"Yeah, and Cisco and I will be working on the anti Kryptonite attachment for your suit."

"Talking about suits, Winn do you want to grab it for me?"

"Sure thing Kara."

Winn ran off into my room, and as he did Alex looked at me with a puzzled expression on her face. Winn ran back in with a long flat box.

"Alex I think that it is time that you officially join team Supergirl. This is your suit, Aethyr."

"What?!"

"Aethyr. The god of the phantom zone, it is the place where we put our prisoners, the place that kept us safe. That and I thought that we could keep with the Kryptonian Gods theme. Winn, as usual, made the suit, but yours does have a mask."

Alex pulled out the sleek black mask with sealed using vacuum technology, so it wouldn't slip and it would stay on without a tie. And the suit was a black catsuit with lots of places for all of the gadgets that Winn and I made.

"Try it on."

As Alex went off to go and try on the suit, Winn and I sat there talking and drinking wine, there was a this and we jumped a bit, but after scanning the building and the surrounding area I found nothing. Alex came out looking all badass in the suit.

"Damn Winn you totally outdid yourself here..."

Suddenly Non's voice came from the window. "It would be so easy to kill you all right now."

Alex drew her gun. "Get out, I am only going to tell you once."

Non ignored Alex and turned to me, there was a pain in his eyes, he was mourning his wife and I instantly knew why he had come. "I need you to come with me."

"She is not coming with you."

"You have no part in this human. I come for Astra, not myself."

Nodding I get up and go to the window.

"Kara no!"

"Alex it will be fine. I have to do this."

We fly out and away from the city, hovering above the clouds I could see Astra's army floating there all looking at her coffin. Non was floating opposite me.

"She would have wanted you here." I nodded numbly. "It is our custom for a surviving female to lead the last rites, do you remember the prayer for the dead?"

Nodding I waved my hand over the coffin to reveal Astra's face. Taking a deep breath I started to pray.

"You have been the sun of our lives. Our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on the journey home. We will remember you in every dawn and await the night we join you in the sky. Rao's will be done." By the time that I was done, I was crying. Non gently pushed Astra's coffin into space, on its final journey home.

He looked at me and said, "I will observe the period of mourning and then, Kara Zor-El, the next coffin will be yours."

They all flew off and I flew home and broke down on Alex's shoulder, the emotions of the last twenty-four hours crashing down around me.


	18. AN Story Plan

**I know that people are wondering where certain characters are, and what my plans for the story are. I hope that this chapter will clear some things up for you. I will add more of these as my story progresses.**

**Firstly I will start with the pairings. They are as follows:**

**Kara/Barry**

**Alex/Sara**

**Oliver/Felicity**

**Winn/Lyra**

**Iris/James**

**Joe/Cecile**

**Cisco/Gypsy - possibly Kamilla in the future, I am still deciding that one.**

**The only one that is not going to be paired up is Caitlin. There is Ronnie who will be part of the team for a short while, but not long enough. And with everything with Killer Frost, I just don't think that Caitlin will be ready to have a relationship for a while.**

**Season 2 of the flash will take place before season 2 of Supergirl. Season 2 will play out somewhat as it does on tv, just with some episodes taken out and some different stories added in, but it will not take place simultaneously to season 2 of Supergirl like season 1 is.**

**The events of flashpoint will affect a lot, and it is also going to be the catalyst for Mon-El and Cadmus. Mon-El will play an important role in this story, but his relationship with Kara will be different. And Cadmus is going to be just as evil as it ever was. The only difference is that I have also decided that there is going to be NO Lena Luthor. With Kara going to work for STAR labs in the future, and not as a reporter there is no need to bring Lena in. Her character is surplus, everything that she can do, and everything that her lab does, is covered by all of the members of team SuperFlash and STAR labs.**

**I have also decided to bring Jonn in as a minor recurring character, who helps the team out whenever he can.**

**I am going to be splitting this book up into separate stories. This is book one. Book two will be season 2 of The Flash, and Book 3 season 3 of Flash and season 2 of Supergirl. Etc...**

**Finally, I will give you the titles of the next few chapters, in order:**

**The Compromise**

**A Day in the Life of Iris West**

**Waking Up in a Flash**

**Test Run**

**Let me know what you think, if you like any of the ideas, even if you have an idea what would work better.**

**Many thanks.**

**Luce x**


	19. The Compromise

**The Compromise**

Kara POV:

It has been two months since Astra's death, and Supergirl has not been seen since that night. Crime has gone up, it is now higher than pre-supergirl levels, I feel awful about this but no matter how much I try and reason with Captain Singh he will not get rid of the Kryptonite. I don't know what I have to do to make him see sense, Clark doesn't have to contend with this in Metropolis, all he has is a psychopathic billionaire who is now in a maximum-security prison, although he does agree with my decision.

Winn and Alex think that I am just being paranoid, Alex has even told me that it is not even all of the officers that have the Kryptonite weapons but a select team, like a task force. Like that makes me feel any better. There is an entire task force dedicated to taking me down, who gets to decide if I am to dangerous to be around, if they even feel a little threatened do they just get to shoot, none of this is helping me.

Alex is picking up some of the crime-fighting slack, and she is making quite a name for herself as Atheyr, but as a human, there is only so much she can do, even with all of the extra tech that she has either commandeered from a Fort Rozz escapee or that Winn and I designed for her. I know that she is feeling the strain of taking on all of this extra work, but I don't know what else to do.

Although all of this free time means that I get to spend more time at work, and I have actually completed a version of a betahedron, it is not as powerful as an omegahedron but slightly more powerful than a Kryptonian betahedron. It is powerful enough to power the whole of Mercury labs, I am testing it out on the lab right now if it works and I have no kinks to iron out then we will announce this and roll it out nationwide in a few months.

I have also been spending more time with Barry at STAR labs, I have noticed a few things that are different with him. His heart rate has permanently settled into a fast rhythm, and his muscles are actually regenerating when they should be atrophying. I have spoken to Caitlin and she has agreed to run some tests on Barry, with Joe's permission of course.

I have also pulled Caitlin and Cisco to one side and thanked them for all that they did for me when I was under the Black Mercy. They have both agreed to never speak about what happened that night, to anyone. Cisco and Winn also finished the anti Kryptonite attachment for my suit, it is a tiny little box-like device that attaches to the chest of my suit. It doesn't stop me from being hurt by kryptonite bullets, or blades, but it does prevent the worst of the radiation from hurting me.

Joe also keeps asking me over for dinner, I want to go but he is also one of the 'specialist taskforce', who have Kryptonite weapons. I adore Joe, and we get on so well, I think for the moment I am going to have to put my feelings about Joe being on the supergirl task force to one side and join him for dinner. After all, he doesn't even know that I am supergirl.

So I did call Joe, I am joining him and Iris for dinner tonight, despite everything with the supergirl task force. It would be nice to catch up properly, out of STAR Labs, and I am intrigued to find out how Iris's course is doing, I know that she is near graduating. I don't know whether or not I should bring up Supergirl in conversation, I mean I don't k ow if he is allowed to talk about it, or even if he agrees with the task force. Maybe this isn't a good idea, but it is too late to worry about that now I am here.

Stepping out of the cab I straightened my dress and walked up the front path. I felt just as nervous this time as I did the first time I was here, but for an entirely different reason. I knocked on the door and Iris answers looking frustrated.

"You're late, and I need your help decoding the science mumbo jumbo for my article."

Before I could even react she had grabbed my hand and dragged me inside, I gave a quick hi to Joe before I was dragged upstairs. After carefully checking that her dad didn't follow us and that he couldn't listen in, even if he could. I was finally allowed to speak.

"Well hello to you too Iris. Tell me why are we here for a simple fact check for your article?"

"I didn't bring you up here for that. Look you and I haven't always been the greatest of friends..."

"Understatement."

She just glared at me and continued, "... but we have been getting closer, and my dad likes you, in fact, everyone likes you."

"Iris, just what are you getting at? Please stop beating around the bush."

"Detective Thorne asked me out?"

"And?"

"And I don't know what to do."

"Iris if you are asking for help with your love life, would this not be better coming from one of your friends? I mean my boyfriend is in a Coma and has been that way for some time now."

"I just want help navigating dad that is all."

"Why don't you and Detective Thorne see if you are compatible before you deal with your father?"

"Good point."

At that, we both head downstairs where Joe was putting dinner on the table. It was one of my favourites Lasagna. Joe greeted me with a hug and a glass of wine, and it all seemed fine. Once we had all sat down and started eating we were talking about work, and quickly the conversation turned to Supergirl.

"So dad, did you hear what the papers are all saying today? You know that they believe that Supergirl has joined the team of people, aliens, things, that attacked her."

"It is unlikely Iris, because why would she have helped out with that earthquake last month?"

"Well then why isn't she helping here. She came in like some kind of Angel when STAR labs blew up, and now just six months later she has gone."

Did people really think that I had gone rogue? Or did they just think that I didn't care anymore, I had to say something, but what? What could I say that doesn't t make it seem like I am supergirl? Even though I am.

"Supergirl told Alex and I that something happened on that rooftop that night and that she feels like she can no longer trust the people who are here to protect this city anymore."

Iris looked at me excitedly. "Wait. You know Supergirl?"

"That! That is what you got from that. You're training to be a reporter and all you get from that statement is that I know Supergirl."

"Well... I mean... yeah."

"Unbelievable. What do you feel about the reason why Supergirl hasn't been seen in Central City Joe?"

"I can see her reasoning, but I just wish that she could see how much this is hurting the people of Central City. She is not just a hero, she is a symbol of hope, just like Superman."

"But Superman doesn't have to deal with this, apart from Lex Luthor every one respects Superman. Supergirl, on the other hand, she may still be new to this life, but it is like everyone thinks that because she is a woman that she cannot be as in control."

"Maybe your right, but I hope that she can sort this out because we need her."

I swear that Joe looked at me while he said this. I don't know whether or not he knows, but I felt like he was talking to me. He wasn't there when Alex let the cat out of the bag, but he could have overheard Astra and I.

The rest of dinner was uneventful, and I eventually made my excuses and went home, with Joe's words ringing in my ears. Maybe I should just bring back Supergirl, but if I back down now then how would people take me seriously. I have to talk to Alex, maybe there is something that I could do.

By the time I got home Alex was gone, she was probably out fighting crime. I paused and listened out for her, and I was right, she was taking down a couple of robbers. I checked in with Winn to see if he needed any help and he said that he was good, so I went to bed.

The next day I was greeted by Alex sitting in my kitchen. She looked super annoyed, I was concerned because she hasn't been this angry with me since I accidentally showed Barry my powers.

"Morning Alex, what's wrong?"

"We are going to sort this out once and for all."

"Umm, sort what out?"

"This thing between you and CCPD. We need Supergirl, and I know that it is making you miserable that you are not saving people." I just looked down at my feet ashamed of myself for letting things get this out of hand. "Look, Kara, I understand why you are doing this, but most people wouldn't. So with that being said you are going to suit up and you are going to be at the precinct at midday, the Captain is expecting you."

"But, what does he want to talk about?"

"A compromise, he wants to talk about a compromise."

"I am not very good at compromising.

"Well you don't have a choice here, we need Supergirl, what happens if Non returns? Will, you just leave us or would you help?"

I looked at my feet, not wanting to say anything, in case I upset Alex more.

"Don't be stubborn, just listen to what he has to say, and then come to some sort of compromise."

I nodded, Alex was right, I needed to get this sorted out, Central City needs me. It needs a hero.

I contacted Winn and told him what I was planning, and I told him to be ready to man the computers if necessary, and then I got ready. For the first time in two months, I put on my Supergirl suit.

At 11:59 I left home and flew to my meeting with Captain Singh. Seeing an open window on the detectives' floor I flew in there and the moment I landed the room went silent. I could see everyone's jaws hit the floor, and as soon as everyone regained their senses the whispering started. Most of the whispers were about people wondering what I am doing here and a few were wondering if I was back for good.

I smiled to myself, it really was good to be back in the suit. I was just about to ask where Captain Singh was when his office door opened, and he emerged carrying a box and followed by Alex.

"Supergirl thank you for coming. We need to talk."

"That we do."

"I have something for you." He passed me the box that he was carrying, I went to open it but he stopped me. "I would advise you not to open that Supergirl."

I immediately backed away and went to x-ray the box but it was lined with lead and I was unable to see through it. My guard was immediately up but I saw Alex's face and I knew that this was nothing sinister.

"What is in the box Captain?"

"It is the Kryptonite weapons Supergirl."

"All of them?"

At this Alex piped up. "Well no Supergirl, this is where the compromise comes in."

Captain Singh cleared his throat and just stared at Alex, she looked sheepish and shut up quite quickly. "It is the Kryptonite weapons, almost all of them, Alex has explained to me properly the reasoning behind your reaction to the Kryptonite weapons, so let me explain my reasoning behind having them. Maybe we can come to some kind of agreement."

I nodded for Captain Singh to continue, and I could see Alex smile at me. "Your cousin went rogue a few years ago, and he almost killed the president of the United States. If it wasn't for the Kryptonite found by Lex Luthor he probably would have succeeded. Your cousin snapped out of whatever funk he was in, but if the same thing happens to you we do not normally possess the weapons to stop you."

I could start to see why Captain Singh had these weapons if anything did happen to me and Clark wasn't around how would they stop me.

"We need to have the ability to protect our citizens if we need to, you are a giant weapon and if someone controlled your mind how would we protect our citizens. Admittedly a full anti supergirl task force might be a bit of overkill, but maybe we can just have a few officers with the Kryptonite weapons."

I looked at Captain Singh and I could see what he said was true if it was no longer a large task force but a select few officers, ones that even I could trust. It would be much more controlled, I am not happy that there is Kryptonite still out there, but even I could see that the good it could do.

"Okay Captain Singh, I accept your proposition, but I have a few conditions. Firstly you keep no more than five of the weapons," he nodded at this, "secondly I get to help you choose the officers that have them. I do not trust all of your officers."

"These terms are suitable for me." He held out his hand to me and I shook it, I then grabbed the box of Kryptonite and passed it to Alex.

"Alex take these to the safe place I will collect them and take them to the fortress later."

She nodded at me. "Will do Supergirl." She took the box and looked to Captain Singh for confirmation that she could leave, and when he nodded his confirmation she left.

I turned back to Captain Singh. "Captain we can decide tomorrow who will have the guns, I already know who I like, and this will give you time to choose who you want. So for now..." I pressed the S on my chest where the microphone is held and turned it on. "... Telle are you there?"

"Woo-hoo SG is back. It is nice to have team Supergirl back together."

"Yes, yes, yes. Celebrate later, for now, what is going on around the city?"

"Well from what I could see on the CCTV there is a mugging happen... no wait there has just been a bus crash. That is high priority."

I smiled and turned to the room.

"It is good to be back."

I flew out of the window, with a smile, and it really was good to be back. As I was flying to the bus crash I could see and hear the stares, I smiled to myself. I was back.


	20. A Day in the Life of Iris West

**A Day in the Life of Iris West**

Iris POV:

It has been eight months since my best friend fell into a coma, and things at home just aren't the same. The house is quiet and is not full of the same life that it was before. I know that dad has been trying, but even he can't make things better.

Kara helps, she is just like human sunshine, everyone around her is immediately happier. I sometimes wonder why I hated her when we first met because she has been nothing but nice to me. I am even surprised that she has stuck with Barry during his coma, she still visits him almost every day, and visits with a smile. I don't know if I could do that. I sometimes wonder if I would ever love Eddie the way that she loves Barry.

Meeting Eddie has made things easier, and he is so supportive. I wish that I could tell dad that Eddie and I are seeing each other, but he would flip out that I was dating a cop.

The morning started, as usual, having breakfast with dad when I got a phone call.

"Hello, is this Iris West?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Eric Larkin, I am the editor in chief of Central City Picture News. I have been reading your blog on Supergirl, it is very interesting. I was wondering if you would come in to discuss writing some pieces for us."

"Really wow, yes I would love to write some pieces for you. When would you like me to come in?"

"Can you make it in for nine am?"

"Sure. I will see you at nine. Thank you, goodbye."

He hung up on me and I started squealing, dad almost dropped his coffee I was squealing that loud.

"What the heck, Iris what was that about?"

"That was the editor in chief of CCPN, he wants me to come in and discuss writing some pieces for him."

"Congratulations Iris, I.know that this is what you have always wanted."

"I know, thankfully I have the day off work today. I am going to this meeting at nine, and then I am going to visit Barry. He would love to hear that I am finally getting to be a reporter."

"That he would. Maybe if I can get some time off I can come and join you. I need to spend more time with Barry, I need him to know that we are still here, and we are still waiting on him."

"Dad, Barry knows that you love him and that we are both here for him."

"The two of us need to make more time for Kara as well. She is important to Barry, therefore she should be important to us too."

"Yeah, I am trying dad. I don't think that we will ever be besties, but we could become friends. I hope."

Dad just chuckled and kissed my forehead. "All I ask is that you try. Look I am heading out, I will see you later. Pop by the station later, before you go and see Barry and I will see if I can join you."

"Okay dad, love you."

"Love you too. See you later."

Dad left and I was sat there finishing off my coffee and bagels. Eventually, I got changed into a more appropriate outfit for a job interview and left for CCPN.

When I got there I was shown straight to the Editors office and Eric was in there waiting for me.

"Ah, Ms West. Please come in, sit down. Would you like a coffee?"

"Yes please, milk one sugar." He passed me a mug and then sat in the chair across from me.

"So Iris, I have been reading your blog on Supergirl and the sudden influx of Aliens since her appearance. I am intrigued by your opinions on this topic. I want you to write a series of articles about this topic. If you do a good job then you will be offered a full-time position here at Central City Picture News."

"How many articles do you want me to write?"

"Half a dozen, but over a period of three months."

The conversation went on like this for a while, I was introduced to my mentor, Mason Bridge, and I was shown where my desk was to be. By the time I left, it was lunchtime and I couldn't wait to tell dad the good news.

When I arrived at CCPD dad wasn't around but Eddie was, I smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey, we are going to be celebrating tonight."

"Celebrating? Celebrating what?"

"You will find out tonight. There is a really great dive bar that does chicken wings, beer, darts, pool and karaoke. I feel like going there tonight."

"Okay text me the address and when, and I will meet you there."

I nodded and leaned in for a kiss when I spotted dad coming around the corner, straightening up I hissed at Eddie to take a few steps back. He looked at me confused but saw dad coming and backed up.

"Hey partner, hey Iris. How did the job interview go?"

"Great, I am a sort of freelance journalist, they want me to write a series of six articles over three months on superheroes and vigilantes and there place in the world."

"Great. I am so proud of you, and I know that Barry would be too."

"Thanks, dad. Talking about Barry, I am going to go to lunch now and then I am going to see him. Do you want to come?"

"Sorry, Iris, Eddie and I caught a big case, say hi to Barry for me and tell him that I will see him tomorrow."

"Sure dad. Be safe and I love you." I said this to both Eddie and dad. Dad hugged me and Eddie and I nodded at each other and then they left.

After getting a big belly burger I went to see Barry, but when I got in the room he already had a visitor, Kara. She was sat there holding Barry's hand laughing at something Dr Snow and Cisco said. I felt a pang of jealousy as I had never managed to bond with either of them, but here she was laughing and joking with them like they were old friends.

I knocked on the door of Barry's room and everyone looked up at me. Kara beamed one of those million-watt smiles and stood up and hugged me.

"Iris hey, I wondered if I would see you here. Cisco was just telling me about a mishap he had in the lab the other day."

"Yeah, it was good. How are you, Iris?"

"I am good thanks Cisco, Dr Snow how is Barry doing?"

"Still the same, he is physically in good health, and his brain waves seem normal, but he just won't wake up."

"Well, he will wake up when he is good and ready, and not a moment before." Kara got up to leave and I felt guilty that I might be interrupting her time with Barry. "Kara you don't have to go, I don't want to interrupt your time with Bar."

"No, it's okay Iris. I have been here long enough already, it is about time that I head home. Caitlin, Cisco, I will see you guys later."

They both waved bye to Kara, and then they left to give me some time alone with Barry. I missed Barry so much.

"Her Barr. Dr Snow says that you can wake up whenever you want, so can you wake up now. I miss you, everything is still very weird without you, besides I need your help in telling dad that Eddie and I are dating, you know that he will freak that I am dating a cop.

"I do have some news though I am now a freelance writer for central city picture news, can you believe it. Me, a reporter. I am going to be writing a series of articles on Supergirl and the need for heroes in the world. I can't wait, but I believe you now that there are strange and weird things out there in the world."

I sat there and spoke with Barry for almost two hours, eventually I left and headed home to get ready for date night with Eddie. On my way back I was almost bowled over by a crowd of people running away from something when I heard a giant crashing sound. I ran round the corner when I was greeted by the sight of Supergirl pummeling a giant, greenish, human, bug, thing.

The fight was huge and the bug thing threw Supergirl through a building. When it did, that thing started looking around for something and clapped its eyes on me, it started stalking towards me and I couldn't move, I just couldn't. I could see my life flashing before my eyes, and as I closed my eyes, waiting for that thing to get me, all I could think about was never seeing Barry wake up, and dad losing me as well. I waited for that hit to come but it never did.

I opened my eyes and saw that Supergirl had the thing grabbed by its antenna. It was thrashing around and screaming but she was too strong for it, Supergirl yanked back and the insect thing flew back into Supergirl's fist, knocking it out. When I finally regained my senses I saw supergirl standing in front of me looking concerned.

"Are you okay Iris?"

"Umm... Errr... Yeah, yes. Yes, I am. Thank you Supergirl, but umm how do you know my name?"

"I read your blog."

"You... I mean... Wait you read my blog, I am so honoured."

Supergirl nodded and smiled at me, then she looked at something behind me and said "You seem to have a visitor." By the time I had looked around to see my dad racing towards me and I turned back around to thank Supergirl again but she was gone.

Dad pulled me into a huge hug when he arrived. "Oh god. Iris are you alright?"

"I'm fine dad. Supergirl saved me."

He let go of me for a moment and examined me, before pulling me into another bone-crunching hug. "I thought that I told you to run away from danger? So why did you run towards it?"

"I'm sorry, I... I... I wasn't thinking. I had just been to see Barry and I had a lot on my mind."

"You could have been killed, now you have to leave Supergirl to do her job, following her is dangerous. Promise me, Iris, promise me that you will leave her alone."

"I promise dad."

He hugged me and we left, as we were leaving a thought popped into my head. Why does supergirl look so familiar? I feel like I know her from somewhere, I just can't put my finger on it.

After getting home I get ready to go out with Eddie, I just tell dad that I was going out with a friend and that I would be back late. Getting to the bar Eddie was already there waiting for me.

The moment he saw me he gave me a huge hug and a kiss. "I hear that you had a pretty eventful afternoon."

I chuckled sheepishly. "Haha, yeah. If it wasn't for supergirl I wouldn't be sat here right now." Eddie hugged me and I knew that he was concerned about what happened but he wouldn't go off on one as dad did.

Eddie led me over to our little booth, the bar was crowded tonight, and it was loud. We played darts and pool for quite a while and everything was going well when I noticed someone who looked familiar out of the corner of my eye. When I turned to see who it was I could see Kara sat there with her sister, that weird kid that hangs around them Winn I think his name was, and Cisco and Dr Snow.

I felt a little put out, I have been trying to get to know Kara better and she didn't invite me out with them. I saw her earlier but she didn't mention anything, she isn't interested in getting to know me, she just isn't. Eddie could see that something was annoying me.

"Babe, what is wrong?"

"Over there in the corner booth." I pointed towards the gang, "That is Kara and her sister their friend and Cisco and Dr Snow, the people who look after Barry. They didn t think to invite me, why... I mean I just."

"Babe, babe, babe. It's okay, it really is okay. Maybe they were just unsure as to whether or not you could come."

"They could have just asked. I actually feel hurt. I think that I want to go home."

Nodding Eddie escorted me to a cab and I went home. Dad was still up when I arrived and he immediately noticed that something was wrong.

"Iris? Baby, what's up? I wasn't expecting you home for hours."

"I ran into Kara on my night out, she was there with the guys from STAR labs and her sister and the weird friend that she and Barry have."

"Who, you mean Winn?"

"Yeah, yeah him."

"Well, baby you are not exactly friends with everyone there. I know that you and Kara have been getting along better since the accelerator exploded, but she is entitled to her own friends and her own life outside of Barry. We cannot begrudge her that."

"I suppose so." Then it dawned on me where I have seen supergirl before. "Hey dad, don't you think, that if we take off Kara's glasses, that she would look like Supergirl?"

"Maybe, a little. But that can be said for hundreds of women, and besides, she is too... mild-mannered to be supergirl too softly spoken."

"That is true. Night dad, I will see you in the morning."

"Night Iris."

He kissed me on the forehead and I went upstairs, I messaged Eddie and went to bed, dreaming of Supergirl. I was determined to find out who she was.


	21. Waking up in a Flash

**Waking up in a Flash**

Kara POV:

This morning was rather uneventful, apart from discovering a small glitch with the power cell, which was fixed easily, nothing really happened. In fact the day has gone so smoothly that I have decided to take an extended lunch break. Winn wanted to go and discuss the modifications that he made to my suit, so we went to big belly burger. Alex joined us for a little bit and Winn said that he would upgrade her suit too.

Once we finished lunch Winn headed back to work and I flew to STAR labs. I walked past Dr Wells, or whatever his name really was, and straight into the cortex. Cisco was sitting at the computer looking at something and Caitlin was checking some of Barry's wires.

"Hey guys, how's he doing today?"

They both looked up and smiled at me, and it was Caitin who answered me first. "Hey Kara, he is doing good. I am just putting some wires on his head to measure his brains response to stimuli."

Cisco walked around the centre console and approached both of us. "I had an idea, you know how they say that the hearing is the last thing to go?"

"Yeah?"

"Well what if we start playing some of his favourite songs. Maybe it might register something in his head, or maybe even wake him up."

"Do you want me to go and fetch his iPod?"

"Nah it's all good, I checked his Facebook page."

Cisco went to back to the centre console and pressed play and some Lady Gaga came on. I smiled and nodded, remembering all the times we danced around Barry's apartment singing to her music. Cisco turned the music off, "But first Caitlin need to wire our man, here, up."

Caitlin went back to attaching the wires to Barry's head and Cisco continued typing something on the computer, I walked over to Caitlin. "Hey Cait do you think that this could work?"

"Well they do say that auditory function is the last to go, but we will have to wait and see. How are you doing? It has been a long nine months for you."

"Yeah, it has, but it has been worse for you. How is everything going for you, with loosing Ronnie?"

"I have finally managed to clean out the closet, but it was hard."

"We are both lucky we both found people who loved us for us."

She smiled and hugged me. We stood there for a few moments just hugging each other when Cisco walked around the corner.

"Hey I hope that I am not disturbing anything but I am ready to start whenever you are."

Caitlin nodded and Cisco pressed a button on the main computer. Suddenly poker face came blasting out of the speakers, Barry's favourite, and I sat next to Barry holding his hand watching, and waiting. I wasn't waiting long when he suddenly jolted upright.

Barry POV:

I opened my eyes and I wasn't in my lab, the last place I remember being, or in mine or Kara's bed. I was confused, I was wired up like I was in a hospital, but where I was was not a hospital. And why was Lady Gaga playing?

I could see a man and a woman standing over me, but they were not people that I recognised. I wondered where Joe and Iris were but the person that I wanted to see more than anyone else was Kara. I had to see if they knew where she was.

"Where am I? Where is Kara? And who are you two?"

Before anyone could answer someone grabbed my hand and I felt instantly calm. I would recognise that hand anywhere, it was Kara. I turned to face her and Iwas surprised to see that she was trying no to cry.

"Kara what's wrong? What's going on, why are you crying?"

"Barry, you've... you've... you've been in a coma."

"I've been in a what?! What happened, and who are these people?"

Before either of the others could answer my question Kara asks them to leave the room. She turns to face me with a funny look on her face.

"Barry you're in STAR Labs, you have been in a coma for nine months now." Kara took a moment to let the words sink in, nine months. I had so many questions, what happened? Why did it happen? What has been happening while I was in the coma? And were Joe and Iris alright? Kara could see that I had many questions that I needed answers for, and she reassured me that she would answer them all.

She explained to me about the night the particle accelerator exploded, how the energy released killed seventeen people and wounded many more. How I was struck by lightning and the hospital was struggling to keep me stable. She spoke about how Dr Wells brought me here and how the people who work here saved my life.

When I eventually got to look at my reflection I was surprised by what I saw, I actually had a runners physique. "Umm, lightning gave me abs."

Dr Snow was the first to respond. "Well I would have expected you to be in a state of muscular degeneration, instead your muscles seem to actually be regenerating, at a cellular level." Even I knew that that shouldn't be happening.

Dr Snow said that she wanted to run more tests on me, even though I felt fine, and I think that Kara could sense that I just wanted to leave and show Joe and Iris that I was okay. So Kara said that she would take responsibility for me, and that she would bring me back later to finish running the tests.

Kara said that she would fly me back to hers to get changed, as it would be faster and as I still had clothes at hers. She also said that she wanted to show me something in private and it would be better to do it at home.

When we got back to Kara's place, and I had got dressed, she told me to sit down and not to get all nerdy on her. She opened her shirt and she was wearing a shirt with the superman "S" on it, just like her cousin.

"So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"My new superhero costume." And in a Flash of red and blue she was standing there in her full suit, with a cape. My jaw just hit the floor and I was astounded, Kara just chuckled at my expression. "That good then."

"I... Wha... Wow, I mean that is totally... Awesome! What is your superhero name? How long have you been doing this? Why did you start doing this? And most importantly, who knows?"

"Well my 'super name' is Supergirl, and I did this because of you."

I was puzzled. "Me?"

"Yes you. When you got struck by lightning, I was still in the building, I could have saved you. And while I was sat there in hospital, waiting for news about your condition, I could hear the city falling apart around me.

"I had to do something so I flew to Metropolis and got Clark to help train me. I spent the next week learning how to be a superhero, and when I got back I was ready to start fighting crime. I have spent the last nine months kicking but and taking name. As for who knows, obviously my family does, so does Winn he is my tech support, he even has a name, and Alex is also a vigilante. Out of that only Cisco and Caitlin, but they have been told that if they tell ANYONE then they would just disappear."

I was astounded I mean Kara was and actual honest to god superhero. She flew around saving the city.

Kara POV:

I have never been so happy, Barry was awake and moving around. There seemed to be no residual damage from the lightning strike, apart from the fact that his heart rate was higher than normal.

Barry seemed genuinely pleased that I was now a superhero, and he was being totally supportive despite how crazy this whole situation must be to him. I knew that I had a lot to catch Barry up on, from while he was in his Coma, but I knew that he would pick everything up quite quickly.

Barry wanted to go and see Joe and Iris, so when I got dressed, again, I called Winn to tell him that I was taking a few personal days, and that Barry was awake, and then I flew us to just outside Jitters.

Barry POV:

Landing in the alley behind Jitters I almost forgot how it feels to fly with Kara. We straightened ourselves out and walked into Jitters.

Iris looked the same as when I last saw her, and she was refilling someone's coffee when she saw me. She looked positivly stunned, and then her face just turned into this giant, beaming, smile. Abandoning the coffee she raced over and pulled me into a giant hug.

"Oh my god. You're awake. But... But... But why didn't STAR labs call us?"

"Iris I just woke up, Kara was there with me so I don't think that anyone thought about calling you or Joe." At those words I saw Iris glare at Kara, obviously something had changed there.

"Barry you died. I watched you die, over and over again. And here you are walking into here like nothing even happened."

I grabbed Iris's hand, and placed it over my heart. "Iris I am fine, look my heart is still beating."

"Yeah, but it is really fast. Like, it is racing."

Thankfully Kara was able to explain that because I couldn't.

"Yeah, that is a side effect of the lightning strike. Caitlin ran some tests on you while you were out and that is what she determined as the cause."

"Okay. Well look can you both wait for me while I go and get my coat. Man dad is going to be so happy to see you."

As Iris left to get her jacket one of the waitresses dropped a tray of glasses, and something weird happened. It was like I was watching the tray fall to the floor in slow motion, I spun around and the entire room was moving in slow motion. Everyone but Kara.

Kara POV:

As we were waiting for Iris something happened to Barry, he sped up. Not so much that other people would notice, but as someone who has superspeed I noticed. When Barry returned to normal he looked shaken up, he looked at me confused and scared. I pulled him into the corner of the room so we could talk in private.

"Kara, what... What happened?"

"I think that you sped up slightly, I can't explain it but it may have just been a fluke, it may not have been. But I will keep an eye on you, if it happens again we will definitely return to STAR labs."

I hugged him and reassured him, that everything was going to be okay, even if I am not sure myself.

Barry POV:

Iris returned and made a comment about me only just waking up and wanting to get my freak on, and hugged me again.

We walked to the precinct and Iris was talking away, catching me up on some of the things that I have missed over the last nine months. She told me about her new job writing articles on heroes, and their purpose in the world, I looked at Kara with a smile on my face.

We eventually arrived at CCPD, and Helen, the receptionist, saw me and just leapt up out of her seat and gave me a massive hug.

"Oh Barry, you're awake. Joe never mentioned anything."

"Hi Helen, yeah I have just woke up so sush, I want to surprise Joe."

"Of course, I am just so happy that you are back." She hugged me again and went back behind the desk. Iris went ahead to make sure that dad was there, and Kara and I waited a moment to keep the surprise.

Kara held my hands, and just looked into my eyes. I was beginning to realise just how much this woman loved me. She waited nine months for me to wake up, and after only four months of knowing me. How many people would do that.

When I heard Iris say that she had a surprise for Joe, Kara and I walked around the corner, and Joe's face was an absolute picture. He leapt out of his chair so fast that I would swear that he had been shot out of a gun. He pulled me into a huge hug, it was so strong that even Kara would be impressed by the strength of it.

"Oh, Barry it is so good to see you awake." He paused to take a look at me and then hugged me again. "You scared the he'll out of us son."

All I could do was mumble apologies into Joe's shoulder, as he was still crushing me in a huge hug. When Joe finished hugging me I saw that most of the detectives were looking at us, happy. Even Captain Singh came out of his office to see what was going on.

Joe held me at arms length and checked me over, I could tell that he was still concerned but he was overjoyed that I was awake. "Are you sure that you are okay Barr?"

"Never better Joe, never better." I elected not to tell him what had happened in Jitters, and I could tell by the look on Kara's face that I made the right decision.

Officer Peterson walked passed. "That was quite the nap that you took there, baby face, and you still look 12."

Several of the other officers and detectives came over and welcomed me back, and then Captain Singh came over to me. Grabbing my hand he said, "Welcome back Allen. Come and see me in a few days about getting you back to work. But don't rush it, we are just happy to have you back."

"Thank you captain."

Captain Singh nodded at me and then shouted to the room. "Alright it is very exciting to have Mr Allen back but you all need to get back to work."

Joe hugged me again and Eddie came over. "Joe we have to go, there is a 5.15 in progress over at Gold City Bank. Two dead."

Alice shouted over at Joe us. "Storms really picking up, remember your raincoats."

"I'm sorry Barry, I've got to run." Turning to Eddie, "Let's go partner."

Eddie and Joe both grabbed their coats, on the way out Eddie stopped to welcome me back, and they left. I was confused as to when Eddie became my dad's partner.

"When did that happen?"

Iris was the one who answered my question. " The night of the explosion Clyde Mardon shot and killed Chyre. Mardon and his brother died trying to escape, their plane crashed." I looked over at the memorial for Chyre, and at that moment I realised just how much I have missed over the last nine months.

As I was looking over at Travers booking in a suspect, he acknowledged my presence and took his eyes of the suspect for just a second. That was all it took. The suspect reached for Travers's gun and I wished that I could do something. It was like someone answered my prayers.

I ran over to Travers, and stopped the suspect and returned to where I was standing, all in a blink of an eye. I couldn't understand what I had just done, what was happening to me? My whole body felt like it was vibrating, I looked at Kara, panicking, and she understood that I needed to go. We made our excuses to Iris and we left, via the alley.

The moment that I got outside I realised that my hand actually was vibrating. I tried to walk but the whole world slowed down around me again, and I seemed to move at a speed that only Kara could go, and I was terrified. Kara was trying to get me to calm down but I just couldn't. Suddenly before I knew what was happening I was at the opposite end of the alley and I had crashed into a laundry van.

Kara was standing there looking at me shocked. I had no idea what was happening to me, but I was scared.


	22. Test run

**Test Run**

_Previously on A Superflash Story:_  
_Kara was standing there looking at me shocked. I had no idea what was happening to me, but I was scared._

Kara POV:  
I looked as Barry pulled himself out of the laundry truck, shoes still smoking. Barry looked terrified by what had just happened, and I was just confused. He had no powers before he went into the coma, but now he has superspeed, the only variable during this time frame is the lightning bolt. But people get struck by lightning all the time and they never get superpowers, so maybe the particle accelerator had something to do about it, it did release a wave of dark matter, strong enough that we could detect it in the fortress.

I called Winn and told him to head straight to STAR labs, I needed to talk to him about something, and then I called Cisco and informed him that I was bringing Barry back, but that something had happened that I couldn't really explain.

During all of this Barry was just looking at me, and I explained what I had planned.

"Hey babe, we are going to STAR labs. I think the lightning strike affected you more than I thought, Winn is going to join us, as he has experience with superpowers. We will figure out what is happening, I promise."

"But, what do you think it is?"

"I think that it was the lightning strike, I can't explain how but I am pretty sure that that is the cause of your sudden speed.

"This would also explain a lot, your racing pulse, the fact that the machines thought that your heart had stopped beating, but in reality, it was just beating to fast. I might even explain why your muscles have developed more. We would have to run some tests, we know nothing about your condition, but I promise you I will keep you safe."

Barry just hugged me as I came to the end of my rant, and I could tell that he was just as concerned as I was. Grabbing Barry I flew us to STAR labs, I didn't even bother to change into my suit I just flew and landed right inside the building. I made Cisco jump.

Everyone but Winn was there, but I knew that he wasn't much farther away. Caitlin and Cisco were already waiting for me, as was Dr Wells. When Wells saw me he narrowed his eyes, I knew that he didn't know my true identity before, but he does now. Dr Wells was the first to speak up.

"Ms Danver's, or should I say Supergirl, why did you call us all here?"

"Let's wait for Winn to arrive before I explain what is going on. I don't want to have to keep on explaining it."

"Well, how long is your friend going to be?"

"If I am hearing correctly he is about ten minutes out, so just hold your horses."

Wells just rolled his eyes and wheeled into the other room. I told Barry that I would be back and I followed him.

"Wells, I know that you are not who you say you are, and I know that you probably know what is going on with Barry, but I have no proof. So I will keep my mouth shut about you if you keep your mouth shut about me."

"For Mr Allen, and the people standing in there I am sure that we can come to some kind of an agreement."

He held out his hand and I reluctantly shook it, I didn't want to make this agreement but I knew that this would be the only way that I could keep mine and Barry's secret. After all, if I was to show them the secret room, then people would wonder how I found it when no one else did.

I came back into the Cortex and Cisco and Caitlin were looking at me funny.

"It's okay, I just wanted to make sure that he is going to keep my secret."

"Oh okay."

At that moment Winn came rushing into the Cortex. "What... Is... The... Emergency?"

"Catch your breath Winn, it is not exactly an emergency but a development has occurred."

"What... Development? Phew. Oh, hey Barry. It is good to see you up and about mate, we have missed you."

"It is good to see you again Winn, even though to me I only saw you a couple of days ago."

Everyone laughed, but it hurt me that it was true. To Barry, no time has passed at all, yet for all of us, the world has kept turning. But this was not the time dwell on that fact, a fact that Caitlyn brought to our attention.

"This is nice and all, but Barry I need to finish giving you your physical. And we need to start weaning you on to solids and..."

"Caitlin, I know that you need to do these things but there is a bigger issue to contend with. Umm, I don't really know how to say this, without sounding weird. But... Ummm... Barry?"

"Well this is going to sound weird but... Umm... earlier... you know when... Kara?"

"Well... Hahaha... this is kind of funny but... Umm, it seems that Barry might have superspeed."

Barry POV:  
Everyone just stared at us after Kara's statement, Winn looked excited, Caitlin looked disbelieving, Cisco looked like he was planning something and Dr Wells, well Dr Wells looked almost smug like he knew that this was coming.

Cisco was the first one to break the silence. "Dude, are you serious?"

"I swear on Rao, Cisco, that I saw Barry speed up. And being someone with superspeed I know exactly what I saw."

Caitlin piped up. "It is impossible, people don't just come out of comas, suddenly with superpowers."

"Well, why don't we go somewhere where we could show you? Somewhere I could run without crashing into things."

Cisco and Dr Wells just looked at each other, smiling. "Man I think we know just the place, we just need to get the van."

Cisco loaded up the STAR labs van and drive us all to a hangar with an airstrip that STAR labs own. Once there Cisco gave me a red and black lycra suit to get into, it was, err, it was very fetching. Yeah, let's say that it was fetching, and very tight. When I walked out of the trailer I saw Kara suited up in her supergirl suit, I had to say she looked amazing. It was like she was a different person in that suit, more confident and more sure of herself.

She must have heard me exit the van because as soon as I stepped out of the van she turned to face me. I could tell that she was trying not to laugh, but she was failing.

"Oh... Hahaha... Barry... Hahaha... that is just... Hahaha... Oh, ah, sorry I just... Hahaha."

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up, Kara. You love this sexy bod really."

She walked over to me and hugged and kissed me. "Yeah I do, but please never wear that in public."

"I promise, I will only wear it for you." I started to kiss Kara, but Cisco interrupted us.

"Well, at least you will be moving so fast that people won't be able to see you." I looked at Cisco, puzzled. "You see Kara was right you only thought that the world was slowing down, but in reality, you were speeding up. Dr Wells is going to be monitoring your energy output, and Caitlin your vitals..."

"And what about you and Winn, what are your roles in all of this?"

Cisco looked back over at Winn, psyched to see another nerd in the team. "Winn will be tracking Supergirl and her energy levels and vitals. As for me. Well, I make all the toys." Cisco held up a device that looked like it had lightning bolts on it. "This is a two-way headset, with a camera on it, typically designed to combat battle impulse noise, or in your case potential sonic booms. Which would be awesome."

As Cisco was fitting the headset to my helmet I overheard Caitlin and Dr Wells talking.

"Dr Wells, you don't really believe that he can run at the speeds that the two of them say he can do you?"

"I believe anything is possible after all Ms Danvers over there can fly and lift a building, why can't Mr Allen run incredibly fast."

She just shrugged, I suppose believing in aliens is easier than believing that a perfectly normal human could just suddenly develop super speed. She headed this way and fiddles about with a tablet, and a device that she had strapped to my chest, to monitor my vitals.

"Thank you."

She looked at me, surprised by the fact that I just spoke to her. "Thank you? For what?"

"For looking after Kara while I was in my coma, and for not revealing her secret."

"It is not my secret to tell, and you're welcome. Okay, Barry is all set, Winn, sorry Telle, what about Supergirl?"

"We are good to go Caitlin."

Dr Wells wheeled towards me, and he looked serious now, a stark contrast to everyone else around us. "Mr Allen, while I am eager to determine the full range of your abilities, I do caution restraint." I nodded and moved towards the start line.

Kara POV:  
Barry and I lined up at the start line, he did look ridiculous in his lycra suit, with that stupid helmet on. But we were not here to discuss fashion faux pas we were here to see just how Barry's new-found speed actually works.

I was here to race alongside Barry as a control because we know how my powers work and what speeds I can do comfortably, and I am also here to help see things from a ground perspective. Barry will be moving too fast to see with the naked eye unless your eye can also move at super speed as well as having telescopic and microscopic vision.

Wells was right though, Barry did need to caution restraint, I am physically able to move at these speeds due to the yellow sun, but I don't know how this works with Barry.

So we lined up and took our starting positions. Cisco counted us down and we were off. And Barry was fast, faster than even I imagined. The force of us moving at that speed blew everyone back and I could hear Caitlin exclaim in shock. Winn started to inform me of the speed that we were going, I knew that I was nowhere near my top speed yet, but I wanted to stick a little behind Barry so I could observe. And what I saw surprised me.

There was a force around him, it was like lightning, yellow lightning, and it was everywhere. When Barry turned to face me I could see the lightning sparking in his eyes, it was a part of him and I wondered if he could control electricity too. Barry was fast, faster than me on land, and I was also curious as to why he wasn't carving up the tarmac as he ran.

Barry POV:  
I couldn't believe the speed that I was running, I must have been grinning like a Chesire Cat. Kara was just behind me and I could see that she wasn't even really trying to keep up, but I wasn't really trying as well. I could hear Caitlin in my ear mentioning that I was moving at over 200 miles an hour.

It was astounding, I could still see everything clearly, it really was just like the entire world was moving in slow motion. I wonder if this is what the world looks like for Kara when she is flying at these supersonic speeds, I wonder if she sees the world in slow motion, and with her heightened vision, it could be amazing. I also noticed that there was like yellow lightning surrounding me, yet it didn't hurt me. It actually felt... Well, it felt good, like my body was being charged up, I feel powerful.

Then I remembered something from the night my mother was killed. There was almost like a lightning storm with red and yellow lightning, and the man in yellow. What if the man in yellow was just like me? What if he had super speed too? What if...

Kara POV:  
Everything was going well, but all of a sudden it was like Barry became distracted, he tripped over his own feet and crash-landed into the cardboard boxes. I raced over, calling the others to get up here, and checked over Barry. He had managed to break his wrist, the break was clean yet it would still take about six weeks to heal. Yet by the time that we got Barry back to STAR labs his wrist had already started to heal, visibly.

I couldn't believe it, when I x-rayed his wrist it was a fresh break, yet by the time that Caitlin x-rayed it, it looked like the break was a week old. Barry was healing, and fast. At the rate that he was healing his wrist would be fixed in just three hours. Caitlin ran a few more tests but she wouldn't have any of the results for a few more weeks yet.

During this time Barry explained to everyone what caused his momentarily lapse of concentration, it still breaks my heart every time I hear his story. He had this feeling like he was not the only one who had powers like this, I know that it is true because he tried to kill me, and I believe Alex. For now though I will keep that to myself, I will tell him soon when the time is right.

So I was right, after three hours Barry's hand was completely healed. And after checking it out Barry was discharged. We wanted to go back to my place, but Joe was adamant that Barry was going to be coming home for the night, so we headed to Joe's and before we entered we agreed that we wouldn't mention to Joe what happened today.


	23. SuperFlash vs the 1st Weather Wizard

**SuperFlash vs The 1st Weather Wizard**

Kara POV:  
It has been a day since Barry has woken up and discovered that he has super speed, and today is a day where he has to keep all of this a secret. He has got a meeting with Captain Singh, in the precinct, to discuss his return to work, and then the two of us are meeting Iris for lunch. After we have done all of this Barry is hoping to get to visit his father, after all, he hasn't seen him in nine months.

I have been trying to teach Barry some methods of how to control his powers, as we discovered last night if Barry even gets the slightest adrenalin rush then his powers show themselves. I had similar issues when I first arrived on earth, getting used to new powers, learning how to control them so I didn't kill anyone, it was hard. And it will be hard for Barry as well, but he will also learn how to control it.

The team at STAR labs want to run more tests on Barry, but Barry just wants to take some time to get his head around this. I can understand that discovering that you have powers is a life-changing thing, suddenly you can do things that seem impossible but aren't. Like running at high speeds, or flying, or being able to heal a broken bone in just three hours. He just needs to take time, like he did when he discovered that I have powers too.

Barry POV:  
So I am going to be returning to work next week, providing that Caitlin gives me the all-clear. I just have to start trying to be on time, I can't just keep turning up late to everything, Captain Singh has basically said that the only reason why he is taking me back is that I am good at my job.

After finishing my meeting with the Captain, Kara and I are were walking to Jitters, where we are going to meet Iris for lunch, Caitlin has finally cleared me to eat solid food. We were just taking a leisurely stroll to there, Kara was talking more about what it was like to be Supergirl, and some of the amazing things that she has done. She has told me about catching a plane, and her fights against Vartox and a thing called a Hellgramite. She talked to me about some strange disappearances that had happened in the nine months since the accelerator exploded. We spoke like this for a while and both of us sensed something coming towards us.

I turned around and I could see a car racing towards us, I had flashbacks to the day Kara revealed her powers to me, and this time I saved Kara. In a blink of an eye, I had moved the both of us out of the cars way, and I started running after the car. As I was running I noticed something moving out of the corner of my eye, when I turned around to look it was Kara, in her full supergirl outfit. She had a look of determination on her face, it was a look that I had never seen in her face before, and I was interested to see her at work.

Kara blasted right past me, grinning at me as she passed and she stopped right in front of the car. The car crashed into her and I stopped abruptly, shocked at what I saw. When the car had stopped moving, Kara had moved back about ten feet and she was standing straight, brushing the dust and debris off her suit. When I moved closer to try and help I was shocked by who was driving the car. It was Clyde Mardon, I couldn't believe it, Mardon and his brother were, according to Joe, killed in a plane crash the night the accelerator exploded. Mardon wasn't playing around though, he kicked the door of his car off and raised his hands and... Well, I can't really explain it, but it was like the weather suddenly changed.

Kara POV:  
Dense fog just appeared from nowhere, it was so dense that I couldn't even see through it with my normal vision. Thankfully for me, I can see the entire electromagnetic spectrum, including in infrared. I watched as the man, that can create strange weather patterns from nowhere, disappeared into the fog. I was about to go after him when I heard a horn blare, and a screech of tyres and I saw a car hit the car I just stopped.

I knew that I had to react, I could find this weather person again, but I couldn't save these people again. I flew up and grabbed their car, righting it in the air, hitting the breaks I stopped the car from slamming into the ground and set it gently down. Barry just stood there slack-jawed, he had never seen me in action, at least not properly. I ripped the car door off its hinges and assisted the family out of the car.

Once I was sure that they were safe, and I had checked them over for any injuries, I handed them off to the ambulance crews to check them over. Joe was behind me berating Barry for being there, where the danger was. Barry was trying to explain that the man who could control the weather was someone called Clyde Mardon and that he has a freakish ability to change the weather. Joe wasn't believing in a word of what Barry said, he even believed that Barry was fixating on the impossible too much, so I stepped in to help.

"Detective West, it is good to see you again."

"Supergirl thanks for the save, but I am a little busy here."

"I understand, but I need to tell you about something, something that can help your people catch the person who did this. His name is Clyde Mardon, and he can control the weather. You and your men cannot go in after him alone. He will kill you."

"That is ridiculous, people don't just come back from the dead, and have superpowers."

"Then how do you explain me? I have superpowers and I came from nowhere."

"Well... true."

"Look you don't have to believe me but Barry and I know what we saw. Just promise me if you find him you will call me in for backup."

"Fine. But what were you doing here with Barry?"

"He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Oh, I think I see Ms Danvers heading this way. Goodbye gentlemen."

I flew off and landed just a little way away, I got changed super fast and ran back.

"Barr... Barr... Barry? Are you... okay? Hey Joe, what happened, I heard that there was some kind of accident, are you okay? You have only just got out of a coma, you need to be careful."

Barry was trying not to laugh, "Yeah sorry babe, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, it won't happen again."

Joe just looked at both of us and sighed exasperatedly. "Just promise me that you will stay out of trouble, both of you."

"We will Joe. Come on Barry, weren't we supposed to meet Iris for lunch?"

"Yeah, we were. See you later Joe."

Barry POV:  
I was impressed at what Kara does, she really is a badass. I can see why the people of Central City love her, she must never meet Oliver he will suck all of the happiness out of her. The way she is not afraid of getting hurt is incredible, although she is fairly indestructible.

I am concerned with what I saw today though, Clyde Mardon should be dead, Joe was adamant that his plane crashed and exploded, so how is he still alive? And why does he have powers? Is this because of STAR labs, are they like me?

"Kara can we cancel with Iris and talk, I am worried about something and I need your help to look something up."

"Sure."

We went back to Kara's apartment and started researching the strange and unexplained things, that have happened in Central City in the last nine months. What we discovered shocked us, the two of us needed to talk to the guys at STAR labs.

When we arrived I was angry, a family of four nearly died today because of Mardon, and Mardon is only this dangerous because of the accelerator explosion. I barged into the Cortex.

"I wasn't the only one affected by the explosion, was I?"

Wells, Cisco and Caitlin looked at each other, they were definitely hiding something. Kara just folded her arms and stared them down, Wells cracked first.

"We don't know for sure."

"You said that the city was safe, you said that there was no residual danger. But that's not true, so what really happened that night?"

"Well... The accelerator went active, we all felt like heroes, and then... It all went wrong. The dimensional barrier ruptured, unleashing unknown energies into our world."

Kara looked surprised and seemed to realise something.

"Wait. I noticed a spike of Dark Energy, and X-elements in the fortress, the same time that the accelerator exploded. Are you telling me that you are responsible for that."

"Babe those are all theoretical."

"Err, Barry? Kryptonians discovered Dark Energy and X-elements over a hundred thousand years ago. I just can't announce it because everyone will work out that I am an alien. The human race is not ready for this kind of technological advancement."

Wells looked intrigued, "Ms Danvers you may need to tell us some of the other things that Kryptonians have discovered one day." Kara just glared at Wells and her eyes glowed, she was pissed off with him, more than I was. Wells just shook it off and returned to answering my question. "But back, to what you were saying. How theoretical are you? We mapped the dispersion throughout and around Central City. Though we have no way of knowing exactly what or... Who was exposed, we've been searching for other meta-humans like yourself."

"Meta-humans?" I was puzzled by what Dr Wells said, as was Kara.

"It's what we're calling them." Caitlin eventually piped up.

"We saw one today, and Kara almost had him. He is a bank robber, who can control the weather."

Cisco looked excited. "Man, this keeps getting cooler."

Kara looked at them appalled. "This is not cool Cisco. A family, with two young children, almost died today." That sobered Cisco up real fast. "This is not a game, alright. If I weren't there, then they would have died."

"Mardon must have got his powers the same way as me, from the storm cloud." I mused. "We have to stop him before he kills this time."

Kara nods and looks at me with a look of determination in her eyes, she has already got Winn on the job, but it can take a while to locate a ghost. Wells, on the other hand, looked almost angry at what I said.

"You're not a cop Barry."

"No but I work for the police, and my girlfriend works as a secret crime-fighting superhero. But neither of us is responsible for what is happening here. That is all on you, you are responsible for this, for him."

"What's important is you! Not me. I lost everything. I lost my company. I lost my reputation. I lost my freedom. And then you broke your arm, and it healed in three hours. Inside your body could be a map to a whole new world- Genetic therapies, vaccines, medicines, treasures buried deep within your cells and we cannot risk losing everything because you want to go and play hero! You're not a hero. You are just a young man who was struck by lightning."

Kara was seething at these words, she spent her whole life trying to avoid people finding out who she is, trying to avoid becoming a science experiment. Now Wells wants to do that to me, and I can see what Kara was afraid of when telling me what she could do. Kara narrowed her eyes and approached Dr Wells.

"Look Barry is not a science experiment, you are not going to run tests on him, and that is final. If Barry wants to fight crime, he can, and I will help teach him how to use his powers for good." Kara turned to face me. "Come on, Barry, we're leaving."

Kara grabbed my hand and flew us back to her home. And when we landed in her place she sat on the sofa looking at me with this worried look on her face. I think that she was expecting me to freak out, eventually, she broke the silence.

"What do you want to do now?"

"I need to talk to someone who can help me make up my mind. Do you fancy meeting the Green Arrow?"

She beamed at me and I bolted off towards Starling City, I could see Kara flying overhead as Supergirl. I briefly stopped as I saw the lights of Starling City, and saw that my shoes and jacket were smoking. Taking my jacket off I carried on running with Kara following close behind. It didn't take long before I made it to the roof of Queen Consolidated and I called Oliver.

Oliver was happy that I was awake, but was wondering what I was doing here and why I was on the roof, he was also annoyed that I brought Kara with me, but he calmed down when I explained who she was and that she already knew who he was. Thanks to x-ray vision.

I started to explain everything, starting with my mother's death and ending with now. Oliver listened intently and didn't say anything while I was telling my story.

"So that's my story. Like I say it's pretty hard to believe, but it's the truth. I have spent my whole life searching for the impossible... Never believing that I would become the impossible."

"So why come to me? Something tells me that you didn't run 600 miles, just to say high to a friend."

"I screwed up. If Kara hadn't have been there, then a family of four would have died."

"If you are going to do this then you will make mistakes. I have, I bet Supergirl here has." Kara nodded at this statement. "The good that you will do though, will far outweigh the bad."

"I don't know Oliver, I don't know if I can be like you... Some vigilante. And I am no hero like Kara, she and her cousin are a symbol of hope for the world. She is a total badass. I mean what if Wells was right, what if I am just some guy who was struck by lightning."

Kara put her hand on my shoulder to try and reassure me. Oliver looked at the two of us and smiled at our interaction.

"I don't think that the lightning bolt struck you, Barry, I think that it chose you. You are no vigilante, you are a hero. You and your girlfriend could become symbols of hope for your city. Moving through, saving people... In a flash." I smiled at that, I rather like that name. "You've got a good heart, now you have fast legs."

The arrow walks over to the ledge and nocks an arrow. Before he fires and leaves he turns to face me. "Take your own advice... Wear a mask."

At that, he fires his arrow and grapples to the next building. Kara and I look at each other smiling and at the same time we exclaimed. "Cool!" We moved off, me running and Kara flying as we were moving I heard Kara chuckle.

"What is it, babe?"

"Oliver just thought that we were cool. Come on let's go home."

Kara POV:  
When we got home, instead of going to bed we called Winn and Alex in and started researching unsolved cases over the last year, and what we noticed was shocking to all of us. There has been a huge increase in missing person cases and unexplained deaths in the last nine months.

Winn also hacked into the NTSB and looked up the report for the Mardon plane crash. The flight path would have brought their plane slap bang into the shockwave caused by the explosion. Clyde and Mark Mardon's bodies were never recovered.

The next day the four of us went back to STAR Labs and explained to them what we discovered, we didn't completely blame them for what happened, after all, they didn't know what would happen when they turned the accelerator on, but they're responsible in a way.

"Look we know that none of you intended for this to happen, but it did. And now Kara and I might be the only ones who can help here."

We smiled at each other, "Barry is right, team Supergirl doesn't have the resources that you guys do. So are you going to help us or not?"

Cisco smiled and responded rather enthusiastically. "The whole city is angry with us after what happened, if this is the one good thing that came out of this then I am in."

Cisco high five Barry and I, he shook his hand off after high fiving me. Oops. Caitlin was looking a little teary-eyed.

"I lost everything in that explosion, I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of us. I need loosing Ronnie to mean something." I hugged Caitlin, she was so strong I don't know if I could cope if Barry died.

Cisco and Caitlin looked at each other, and Cisco beamed a huge smile. "If you are going to stop this weather freak. No weather... Never mind I will name him later. If you are going after him then I have something for you."

He walked over to a dark corner and pressed a button on the wall. The section lit up and there was a red suit, with a hood and face breathing mask. Winn's jaw just dropped and he swore under his breath, and I chuckled at Winn's reaction. Cisco may make good suits but only Winn would ever make mine.

"This is something that I have been working on, it is designed to replace than traditional turnouts that firefighters wear. The fabric is made from a tri-polymer, a little like yours supergirl, it is heat and abrasive resistant, so when you're running at high-velocity speeds, it won't shred like your normal clothing." Barry was over the moon, he had his own super-suit. "Your suit has built-in sensors so we can monitor your vitals, and stay in contact with you from here."

"Cisco, this is awesome, thanks, man. So now I have a suit how do we find Mardon?"

Winn and I looked at each other and smiled. "Barry, I think that we can help with that. Winn and I have been tracking meteorological abnormalities all over the city, and the moment he uses his powers we will get a ping." At that moment the computers started beeping and we raced over to the monitors.

"We just got a ping from the STAR Labs satellite's." Cisco just spluttered and Wells looked pissed of. "Sorry, not sorry. Anyway, the atmospheric pressure has just dropped twenty millibars in a matter of seconds."

"Where."

As Barry and I were flying towards the place where Mardon was I was contacted by Winn. "Supergirl, Detective West has just called."

"What does he want Telle?" Barry looked at me confused by Winn's name, but I will explain it later.

"He and detective Thawne have found Clyde Mardon, and Thawne has been hurt and Mardon well..."

"Let me guess he is creating a massive tornado?"

"Uh yeah... How did you know?"

"Because I can see it. Figure out a way to stop the tornado."

I turned to Barry. "Mardon has Joe and Eddie pinned, we need to hurry."

I raced past Barry, and I could see him putting in more effort to get there in time. I grabbed Joe and Eddie and got them into the Barn and told them to stay there, I met Barry outside.

"Telle, talk to me."

"SG wind speeds are reaching over 200mph, if this carries on much longer it is going to become an f5 tornado. You need to stop it."

Barry and I looked at each other concerned. "I can't reach Mardon to knock him out, we need to stop the wind first. Any ideas?"

"What about if we cut its legs off?" I looked confused but as Barry starts to explain I get what he is saying. "You know run and fly around the base so fast that it just unravels."

"That is good. Winn how fast do we need to go. About 500mph, basically just fly, and fast. Got it."

Barry POV:  
Kara took off and was already racing around the base of the tornado. Suddenly she was hit by a bolt of lightning and was thrown back. She got up and looked pissed but collapsed again, I ran over to her but she waved me off.

"I'll be fine, but electricity always makes me a little weaker. Just run Barry, run."

Caitlin was shouting in my ears. "Be careful Barry, your body may not be able to handle those speeds."

I started to run, but I was getting exhausted. I could her Cisco commenting about my suit, and Caitlin commenting about me. I tried to ignore them but I was tiring, suddenly Wells came on the comms.

"You are right Barry, I created this madness, but you can stop it. You, Barry. You are more than your speed, so now. Run Barry, Run."

I put on a burst of speed like never before, and I could see, as I was running, that Kara had joined in again. Between the two of us we were doing it. The tornado was losing power, and it didn't take long for it to disappear completely. Then it was all calm, Kara raced over and punched Mardon out and returned to me, pulled off my mask and kissed me.

"You did it, babe I am so proud of you, and a little turned on by that suit."

"Supergirl we can all hear you back here."

"Stop eavesdropping Telle. As I was saying I am so proud of you, you are a hero Barry..."

We were interrupted by a gunshot ringing out, we turned around to see Mardon dead, and Joe with his gun pointed at him. Joe saw me standing there, my arms around supergirl and put two and two together.

"Barry, you... You... You can run really fast, and then Supergirl, or should I say, Kara?"

"Please Joe we will explain everything tonight, Eddie is waking up and we need to leave before he sees us. If anyone asks Supergirl saved you."

Kara took off and I took one last look at Joe, put my hood up, and raced after her.

After getting debriefed by the team, and after Cisco declared that Mardon's name was going to be the Weather Wizard, Kara and I headed for Joe's. When we arrived Iris was thankfully out and Joe already had a drink in his hand.

"So are you both going to explain what is happening?"

Kara and I spent the next few hours telling Joe everything and answering any questions that he had. Joe was shocked and surprised that Kara was so easily disguised by a pair of glasses, but she said that it was mostly her mannerisms that made her different. Supergirl was very confident, and Kara is quiet and keeps to herself, well at least in public. After everything, Joe turned to me.

"You weren't crazy to chase the impossible. You really did see something that night your mother died. Your dad really is innocent." Joe looked at both of us. "We will catch the son of a bitch who did this, together. But the two of you need to promise me something. Iris can never know, for her safety, she must never know."

We all agreed that this should never happen.

3rd Person POV:  
Barry went to visit his dad in jail. Henry Allen was beaming when he saw his son again. Barry sat down on the other side of the glass and picked up the phone.

"Hey, slugger."

"Hey, I've been worried about you."

"You've been worried about me? You were the one in a coma. How are you doing, really?"

"Dad I'm fine, I promise. Don't ask me how, but I know what happened to mum now. I don't know who killed her, but I know-how. And I will prove it and get you out of here."

"Barry we talked about this, you be a to stop worrying about me and live your life."

Barry smiled at his dad. "For the first time, I feel like maybe I can..." Barry starts remembering the events of the last day.

He remembered Kara and himself cooking dinner together in her apartment, singing and dancing together. Then holding each other kissing.

"The truth is, since the night mum died I've been stuck in one place I've missed out on a lot of things. But things are different now, I have met some new friends now, and they, along with Kara are helping me find my way..."

Barry remembered the moment that Cisco put the new logo on Barry's suit. A red circle, with a yellow lightning bolt running through the middle. Caitlin comments on it. "Why is it shaped like a lightning bolt?"

Cisco looked almost insulted, "So it's not boring." The gang all laughed and toasted the new team."

Barry continues talking. "...No more living in the past, I am moving forward."

Barry and Kara suit up and race through the streets, laughing and smiling, looking out for their city, saving people together.

_Barry Allen V.O.:_  
_My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. A friend recently __gave me__ the idea for a new name... something tells me that it is going to catch on._


	24. Secrets and Errors

**Secrets and Errors**

Barry POV:  
It has been a week since I woke up, and trying to run around the city saving people is a lot harder than I thought, and I haven't even started work yet. How does Kara do it? How does she work a full-time job, have a good social life and still fly around saving people as Supergirl? Kara says that it is all about good time management skills, something that I don't have, and an insane ability to multi-task.

I mean just yesterday alone she helped saved a worker that fell off scaffolding, took a man to the hospital who was having a heart attack, and then helped out a tug boat captain. And this was all before breakfast. Then she worked a full day, completed a first prototype of the new ballistic weave vests, attended two meetings, and secured more funding for the lab. Then she saved a family from a burning building and stopped a carjacking, and still found time to watch a movie with me before bed.

I have been struggling to get a single rescue done properly, and fast. I either rush in and then make mistakes, or I take too long and Kara has to take over. To make matters worse Joe is totally against me helping out, for some reason he is fine with Kara going out as Supergirl but not with me going out as the Flash. I don't know whether or not it is because it is harder to hurt Kara, or just because she has been doing this for a while, I don't know.

STAR labs also believe that I should only be focusing on the metahumans that they created. I don't get it, they were all up for it when I was fighting Mardon, now they are all 'you need to protect yourself Barry.' I am, and Kara won't let me go out alone until she is satisfied that I won't screw up and kill someone, or hurt myself. She says that she wants to take me to the fortress of solitude and run through some training simulators with me.

Joe is adamant that Kara and I are not to tell Iris anything, and Kara agrees, but I don't. Iris has been my best friend since forever and she will be angry if she ever finds out that I have been keeping a secret this massive from her. It is so hard to keep this from her I have practically moved into Kara's house. Every time Iris sees me I have the overwhelming urge to shout 'I can run faster than the speed of sound.' But that will make me seem weird.

I have discovered one thing about Iris though, she is dating Joe's partner Eddie. She thinks that Joe doesn't know, but he does. I can tell that he does, but he is just waiting for Iris to tell him. I discovered that they were dating by shear accident, even Kara had no clue that they were going out. Although that is not a surprise because for some reason Iris dislikes Kara again.

But I cannot be worrying about that right now, as I am going to be starting work again today. Captain Singh said that my temporary replacement was rubbish, so apparently there is a bit of a backlog with the cases and paperwork. Which basically means that I am going to be stuck doing grunt work. I hate paperwork, and the worst thing is that I can't use my superspeed to get through it, as it would look suspicious if I finished it in a day.

Kara POV:  
I am worried about Barry, he is pushing himself too hard to be an amazing hero right from the get-go, I keep trying to tell him that even Clark and I still make mistakes occasionally. I know that I make everything look easy, but I swear that I am going to get fired soon. I mean I am never at work whenever my boss appears, if it wasn't for the fact that I just secured a new multi-million dollar grant from the military, to help fund the ballistic weave then I probably would be out on my ass.

I know that this is funny, considering that Barry and I both have super speed, but he needs to slow down, he needs to observe what is happening around him more, then he will be a great hero. I am actually thinking that I might put him through a simulator at the fortress of solitude, or I might speak to Oliver and see if the Green Arrow can help. But that might be a little harsh.

I am also worried about Iris, she is starting to really dig into me in her reports, and when I say me I mean my alter ego. I have told Barry that when he goes out, as The Flash, he needs to be sure that no one can recognise him. I am worried, Iris knows Barry, and knows him well. If she ever heard The Flash speak then she would know instantly who he is.

I am also worried about the new photographer that is working for CCPN, James 'Jimmy' Olson. He used to work at the Daily Planet with Clark and Lois, I think that my dear cousin forgot to tell me that he was coming. I am worried that he might know who I am, and if he does he may accidentally reveal who I am. I am going to have to speak to him, but not right now. Now I am off to work.

* * *  
I have just had a lovely visit at work, Alex popped in to see how things are going with Barry. She obviously knows who Barry is, I mean, after all, she is a vigilante herself. Barry was really surprised when he found out about Aethyr, I don't think that he expected Alex to become a vigilante, not the least with a bucket full of alien tech.

Alex said that the internet was full of stories of a red streak that was helping supergirl save people and that it was moving to fast to identify who, or what it was. But it won't be long until people realise that, that red streak is a man and one that can run super fast. Apparently Iris is the creator of a blog that documents any and all supernatural sightings, including and not limited to 'the streak'.

I am going to have to speak to Barry about all of this, I don't want Iris to get to close to what we are doing. Something could happen to her, and she could dig too hard into who Supergirl and The Flash are, and discover out secret identities. I will also speak to Joe, and see if he can scare her off. And...

Winn has just come running in, apparently, there is a hostage situation at the bank. It is time for Barry to show what he can do.

Barry POV:  
I am racing to Goldsmith Bank, Kara tells me that there is a hostage situation there, she is going to be there but she is just going to provide backup. I am going to be going into this alone, after all, it is time for me to prove to everyone that The Flash is not just a gimmick. Okay, the press is here as is the police, Joe is going to kill me.

"Supergirl, come in. Do you read me Supergirl?"

"Loud and Clear Flash, is there something wrong?"

"No I just want to make sure that you are here to see this, I am going to do you proud."

"That's great babe, but Telle wanted you to know..."

"I got this SG don't worry."

"Yes but Barr..."

I raced into the building before she could finish that sentence. I mean whatever she was going to tell me could wait right? When I ran in I could see three hostage-takers and five hostages. Snorting I ran up to the hostages and knocked them out when suddenly a loud noise made me stop.

It was like my whole body was being shaken apart from a loud high pitched sound, while I was trying to see where the noise was coming from I could see the hostages collapsing to the ground. I fell to my knees, unable to get up, clutching my head trying to get over the sound. All of the glass in the building had shattered, and I knew that I should have stayed and listened to Kara, and not just run into the building.

I saw one of the hostage-takers approach me, he lifted his gun and readied himself to shoot me when he suddenly got thrown back. I collapsed onto the ground and rolled onto my back, looking up I could see a figure of red, blue, and blonde standing over me, and I passed out.

Kara POV:  
Barry really is an idiot. He stops one bad guy and suddenly he is superman. Well, he is not. I tried to warn Barry that Winn had discovered that the bad guys had a sonic device on them and that I had a set of sonic dampeners for him but he just ran off.

This is his problem he just runs into the place, without casing the area out, and without waiting for further instructions from the eyes and ears. If I hadn't have been close, and if Winn hadn't have had a set of sonic dampeners waiting for me in the office, well got knows what would have happened.

When I had managed to get into the buildings, the hostages were almost dead, and Barry was in almost as bad a shape. I flew straight onto the hostage-takers and knocked him out cold, smashing the sonic device in the process. I then grabbed Barry and flew him out of there, and came back and flew all of the hostages to hospital. When I had finished doing that CCPD were already arresting the bad guys, and were shipping then off to iron heights.

Joe came up to me after I had finished giving my statement, and finished talking to the press, and he looked angry with me.

"What the hell Supergirl, I thought that; you know," he looked around to make sure that we wouldn't be overheard. "Barry, wouldn't be getting involved in rescues."

"Look, Joe, Flash wants to fight crime, and I cannot stop him. The only thing that I can do is help him out to the best of my abilities."

"Then what happened in there?"

"He ran in before he listened to me, don't worry I will be having words. It will never happen again, I will make sure of that."

Joe just sighed, exasperated at what happened. "He is not going to stop helping people is he?"

"I think you already know the answer to that Joe. Look the two of us will see you later, I promise he will be fine."

"Yeah. See you later supergirl."

I took off and flew back to STAR Labs. When I arrived Barry was awake and talking, and Caitlin was standing next to him scolding him. She was really angry and was properly laying into him, and Wells and Cisco were just staring at the two of them.

"... I mean seriously Barry, we heard everything, Kara was trying to warn you about the danger but you didn't listen. You just think that because you are so fast you can just speed in and speed back out again, but you can't."

I started to feel sorry for Barry, but Caitlin was right, and he needed to understand that. "Hey Caitlin, I have got this. Don't worry I will make sure that he understands. When can he go home?"

"In an hour or two, his hearing needs to recover."

Barry POV:  
I was stuck in STAR labs for a little over an hour before Caitlin deemed me well enough to go home. Kara flew me back to hers and we got changed into our normal clothes, the entire time she was looking at me funny. I know that she was disappointed with me over what happened in the bank, as was Joe. I knew that I would have to face the music soon enough, so I decided to get it over and done with.

"I am sorry Kara, I really am."

"It is not me that you should be apologising to, it is the people who were nearly killed by your arrogance."

"Kara... I..."

"Look I am not angry with you, but I am disappointed. I have done nothing but support you, and in the end, you just ignore vital instructions by my team. Winn doesn't just tell us these things for fun, he tells us so that we have all of the information to keep ourselves, and everyone around us safe."

"Kara, I really am sorry. What can I do to make it right?"

"You will not go out as the Flash until you have completed training in the fortress of solitude. You need to learn to observe your surroundings and to read the situation. Most importantly you need to learn to listen."

"Okay. When do you want to start?"

"On the weekend, when you are next off work."

I nodded and hugged her. I felt so guilty, Kara had been nothing but supportive over my desire to fight crime, and I threw it in her face. I am an awful person, all she wants is the best for me, and to help and I nearly killed five people and myself today. For now on, I will listen to everything my team tells me, no one can do this alone. Not even Supergirl.


	25. Indigo

**Indigo**

Barry POV:  
It has been an intense month, Kara has been putting me through the wringer in training, but now I am finally ready to go out on my own. And this time I am going to listen to the information that the team is telling me, I will not make the mistake of running into a situation blind again. Kara is very pleased with what I have done, and I think that she, and Alex too, are both just happy that there is someone else there to help ease up on the amount of work that we have.

I have also managed to get through a whole week without being late for work once, I swear that Captain Singh thinks that there is something wrong with me. I was even early to work one day and I swear that the Captain nearly had a coronary. Joe thinks that it is all hilarious.

Talking about Joe, we talked about what happened that day in the bank, I apologised for what happened and for worrying him unnecessarily. I told Joe that I was going to train with Kara more and that I still want to go out and help people, but I wanted his blessing to fight crime. Thankfully he understood and gave his blessing for me to be the Flash, which means more to me than anything.

Nothing has happened in the finding meta-human front, there have been no new sightings of metahumans, and there has been no strange disappearances or weird sightings. Kara has also been concerned because her uncle has not been active recently, and she told me that at her aunts funeral he threatened her, and told her that he would be back for her. I know that Kara is not showing that she is scared of him, but she is worried and a little scared of what his next move is. After all, as she said, they are just playing one giant chess game.

Well, I did manage to get through all of the paperwork that there was for me, and I only used a little bit of speed. But everything is quiet here at the station today, there have been no new major crimes, well at least not any that needed me to attend, so I am left finishing up a B&E case from two days ago. Hopefully, I can get off early today, I want to take Kara out to dinner.

Kara POV:  
It has been a slow day in the office, I have been waiting for supplies, and until they arrive there is not a lot that I can do. So Winn and I have been playing an epic game of battleships, and we have had a nerf gun war in the office. We are such children.

I have also been using this time to start scanning for Fort Rozz's possible location, but there is a good chance that it has some kind of cloaking device. I have only scanned in the local area, and only in the last two years, but there is a chance that it could be further away, and could have been here for longer.

Winn thinks that I am obsessing over this, but I am adamant that my uncle, that Non, is planning something. It has been too quiet since their last attack, and non did vow revenge for Aunt Astra's death. So why hasn't he attacked yet? What could be possibly be waiting for? I just wish that I knew.

Barry POV:  
So have just finished up with this case, you know making sure that I have dotted the I's and crossed all the t's, that kind of thing, and go to the bullpen to say goodbye to Joe for the night.

"Hey, Joe."

"Hey Barry, are you finished?"

"Yep, I have just put my report on the captain's desk. I just wanted to say goodnight, I am spending the night around Kara's."

"Things are starting to get really serious between the two of you."

"Yeah, she makes me really happy Joe, and I love her, I really, really love her."

"I am so happy for you Barry. I have to finish up here so I will see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be here. Night Joe." I turned to face the Captain who had just come out of his office. "Night Captain."

"Night Barry, I..."

Just as Captain Singh started to speak all of the tv's and computer screens in the building started to show the same thing, a blonde-haired woman. "People of Central City, the age of chaos is beginning. Computers control everything, your communications, banking, traffic signals, even your aircraft. So the age of chaos begins now, enjoy."

The tv turned off, and at that moment all of the radios and communications turned off, and we heard tyres squealing and horns blaring outside. Rushing to the window I could see that all of the traffic lights were randomly changing colours, cars were having to swerve around each other, to avoid an accident, but it wasn't going to be long until there was going to be a major accident.

"Captain Singh, I am going to speak to Kara and see if she can find out where this hack is coming from. She and her co-worker Winn are amazing with computers."

"Alright, Barry, hurry. And be careful out there it is only going to get worse."

I nodded and raced off, calling Kara on my way. She said that she flew her and Winn to STAR labs the moment the hack started. When I raced in I could see Cisco, Winn and Kara typing furiously on the computer.

"Hey, so what is causing this hack? Is it some kind of terrorist attack, or a hacktivist?"

Without looking up Cisco answered. "Not as far as we can tell. This is code like we have never seen."

Suddenly Caitlin shouted out. "Oh my God! All of the traffic lights, in the entire city, have just turned green. Kara, there is about to be a massive crash on liberty avenue."

Kara shot out of the room and managed to stop the crash in time. I was immediately sent to where another accident was about to happen, it was carnage out there, and unless we found out where this hack was coming from it was only going to get worse.

Kara POV:  
I had to call in Superman as reinforcement, as the hack had caused so many issues. While Kal was busy trying to stop a crane from going haywire, I received a call about a plane that had suffered a catastrophic engine failure, so I flew off to stop the plane from crashing, when I got to it I realised that it was moving to fast for me to stop single-handed.

"Superman are you finished with the crane?"

"Almost why?"

"Because I need your help with this plane."

"Okay, on my way."

He arrived in just a few seconds, and between the two of us, we managed to safely land the plane. This carried on for another hour, but eventually, we managed to restore some semblance of control, CCPD put its officers out on the street to control the traffic. I gave a whole load of power cells to the hospitals, so they could keep running.

When we eventually returned to STAR labs Winn and Cisco had made little progress on the cyber attack. Joe and Alex had arrived and along with Caitlin and Wells, they were watching the news.

_"In related news, the initial attack on seems now to be the opening salvo in a full-fledged cyberwar, which has sabotaged infrastructure and left financial markets plummeting. Dozens of banks and lending institutions, including Central City Bank, released a statement calling this the worst digital data breach they have ever seen."_

Joe couldn't listen to any more and he turned off the tv, sighing he turned to face us all. "Please tell me that you have made some progress in discovering who did this, or at least where the attack is coming from?"

"Joe this is extremely advanced code, I have never seen anything like this, and I am an alien. But if anyone can work it out the three of us can, so unless you are going to be at a computer typing, please leave."

Barry shooed everyone out and left the three of us in the cortex alone. I looked at Winn and Cisco, worried. "I am serious when I say that I have never seen code this advanced. I have no idea what to do, any suggestions?"

The three of us sat there in silence thinking, when suddenly Winn jumped out of his seat, excited. "I have got it. You know how the news report said that the attack on Diamond Discressions was just the first attack?"

"Yeah?" I was unsure of where he was going with this.

"What if the only way that she can hack the cities mainframe is to create a back door..."

Cisco realised where Winn was going with this. "Yes, and we can backtrace the cyberattack from that website, and..."

Finally, I realised what they were getting at. "Oh Rao, Yes. We can create an inversion pathway that can hopefully tell us where she is hacking us from."

We looked at each other briefly, and then we dived back to our computers where we started typing. After another couple of hours, everyone walked back in, this time accompanies by Captain Singh.

"Miss Danver's, tell me that you have got something?"

"Pleasure to see you again too captain, we are doing fine, thanks for asking." Captain Singh just looked at me exasperated, I sighed and carried on. "Sorry. So we have worked out how the hack started, and we are currently creating code to find out where this hack is coming from, but whoever this bitch is, she is good. Like really, really good."

"Okay just keep me posted. Joe, there is rioting in the streets, keep these guys safe. They may be our only hope to restore order." Joe nodded and Captain Singh made for the exit, but not before he had one last word of advice to us all. "Keep safe, all of you. This is only going to get worse." And he left.

We were all sat there looking at each other, well all apart from Winn who was muttering to himself. Joe was the first to speak. "Do you think that you three can do it, I mean you said that you have never seen code like this before."

"That is true Joe, but I think that this code is alien. Winn, tell him what we have actually found out... Umm Winn? Winn? WINN?!"

Winn jumped and looked up at me sheepishly. "Umm yeah sorry. What were you saying?"

"I said to tell everyone what we have found."

"Right. So this hacker, well she has created what's called an oscillating variable matrix to cover her tracks..."

"'Diabolical' would not be an inappropriate choice of name for her." We all just stared at Cisco and he looked back at his monitor.

"Right. As I was saying, we have created an inversion pathway which will hopefully lead us to wherever she is hiding. I mean, she could be, for all we know, on the other side of the world..."

"No." We all turned to face the main monitor in the cortex, there was the blonde woman who was responsible for the hack. "Just on the other side of your screen. You are fairly intelligent, for an ape."

"And you are freaking me out, for an evil blonde computer face."

"Then let's talk in person."

I stepped forward. "Name the time and place."

She smiled a sinister smile. "How about now?" Winn screamed and jumped about a foot back, as what looked like pixels were pouring out of the screen, we all moved to the centre of the cortex and I stood in front of everyone guarding them against whatever was coming out of the computer.

Eventually, the pixels stopped swirling around the room and they formed a purple woman with red hair, she had three red dots on her head, in the shape of a triangle. I couldn't help but stare at her, I recognised that mark on her head from somewhere, but I just couldn't place it.

She stared straight at me. "Supergirl." She drawled. "What makes you so super?"

"That symbol, I have seen it before."

She smiled at me and it creeped me out. "It is the symbol of my people, the font of omniscient knowledge. I know everything about you."

Cisco was his usual inappropriate self. "What are you, some kind of living internet?"

"You can call me that." Then she lunged.

Barry POV:  
The purple woman lunged for Kara and knocked her through the wall, she then grabbed Winn by the throat, when I raced over to save him she grabbed me by my throat as well. Lifting the two of us off the ground she was definitely stronger than a normal person.

Kara raced back in and by this point, Joe and Alex had their guns pointed at the woman. "Hold it right there." She threw Winn and I into the group and then disappeared. When we all stood back up again and put Dr Wells back in his chair she was gone, and so was all of the work that Kara, Winn and Cisco had done.

"So what was that?"

"I have no idea Joe, I have no idea. Kara, what do we do now?"

"I need to get to the fortress of solitude. I know that symbol but I can't place it, so I need to check the fortresses data banks. Barry do you want to come along?"

"No, I will stay here babe, and help the city. They made need the flash as the crisis continues."

"Okay, be safe, I love you."

"I love you too babe."

I race out and head to the city, trying to help out in any way I can.

Kara POV:  
After Barry raced out I turned to the others. "Winn stay here." He looked so disappointed in that. "I know that you want to see the fortress, but this is not the time. You have a better understanding of Python 6 malware than anybody I know. If we want to permanently disable that alien, you are our best shot."

"Are you sure that she is an alien, and not a metahuman?"

"Positive Caitlin, the dark matter scanners didn't go off, she is defiantly an alien. This is why I need to go to the fortress, there is nowhere better that can identify an alien or its species." They all just nodded, and I looked at Alex. "Alex, are you coming with? Or does CCPD need you here for something?"

She looked at Joe, and he shrugged. "I guess that I can go with you, we just need to stop and get my coat."

Joe looked confused. "Coat? Why would you need a coat?"

"The fortress of solitude is in the Antarctic, so it is chilly down there."

"You've been before?"

"Nope, this will be my first time, but Kara has told me a lot about the place. I'm super excited to see it."

"Alex lets go, we may not have much time." Alex nodded and wrapped her arms around me, and I took off, leaving the stunned faces in STAR Labs behind.

After swinging by Alex's apartment, to grab her coat, I flew us to the fortress. I could see Alex looking around trying to find the entrance, I chuckled when I saw her expression, bending down I brushed the snow off a large gold key. When she saw it Alex scoffed in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? You guys keep a key under the mat? That is hilarious."

"Yeah you may think so, but this key is over a million tonnes of condensed dwarf star, very few people on this planet can lift it."

I picked the key up and pressed it against the lock, and the door slid open. Stepping inside Alex was in awe of what she saw, there were crystal formations everywhere, and in the entrance of the room, there were two giant statues of Kal's parents. Alex saw the two pods side by side and pointed at them before she could say anything I got there.

"The one on the left is mine, the one on the right is Kal's."

"Cool."

I smiled and we carried on walking through, when we reached the main room we approached the centre console, as we did a yellow and black robot approached us. Alex took a step back, but I just smiled.

"Hello Kara Zor-El, how may I help you today?"

Alex looked at me puzzled. "You know him?"

"Yeah, we uh... We had these back on Krypton, they served as robotic helpers." I turned back to Kelex. "Kelex, can you tell us anything about an obnoxious blue alien species that works with computers?"

"Your description matches the Coluans. A highly intelligent race from the planet Colu. They served as supercomputers on Krypton, responsible for running day-to-day operations."

I whispered to Alex. "That explains the cyber terrorism. Kellex, were any of them, prisoners, on Fort Rozz?"

"One. Her name is Indigo, she is a descendant of the Brainiac clan. She was captured while attempting to take down Krypton's defence system."

"What was she planning?"

"Her objective? To terminate the entire planet's population. She was deemed the most dangerous prisoner ever sent to Fort Rozz."

Alex and I looked at each other, worried. "Kara, we need to tell the others what we have discovered." I nodded and flew us back to Central City.

When we got there I grabbed Captain Singh and brought him to STAR labs so I could in from him at the same time. After coming up with a quick lie that Kara had gone back to her lab to coordinate the mercury labs satellite with STAR labs, I explained what Kellex told us. Captain Singh said that he would inform the military of what we know, and told us to keep looking for ways to stop the attack.

A short while after the Captain had left again Barry returned, exhausted after running around the city, we recently discovered that Barry needs to consume almost as many calories a day as I do. I also explained to Barry what we discovered when Winn shouted Eureka at the top of his lungs.

"Winn, what have you got?"

"So, I've been thinking. Why start with a sleazy website like Diamond Discretions? What if it's not about embarrassing people? What if it was bigger? Ladies and gentlemen I present to you, General Jonathan Mathers."

"Who's that?"

"He was fixed during the diamond discretions hack."

Caitlin pointed out. "Yes that is all well and good Winn, but thousands of people were."

"Yes, I know that Caitlin, but I believe that he is the reason that it happened. Since Kara has identified her as a Brainiac 8, I have managed to identify her code."

Winn smiled and Cisco clapped him on the back, and I gave Winn a huge bear hug. "Winn that is amazing. If you can decrypt her signal you can lead us right to her."

"Well, you guys do realise that I am learning alien code here, in the same amount of time that it takes to watch an episode of 'Dr Who'. In case you didn't know that's like... that's really fast."

I placed my hand on Winn's shoulder and turned him to face the computer. "Winn if anyone can do it, you can." Winn started typing furiously, and I looked at everyone else. I was trying to work out Indigo's next move when I dawned on me. "Winn stop what you are doing. I need you to work on a way to stop Indigo."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"To speak to Captain Singh, I know how to find Indigo. Barry stay here, I may need you soon."

He nodded and I flew off. Within seconds I had flown through the window of the precinct. "Captain Singh. I need your help."

"Supergirl what's wrong?"

"I know what Indigo's plan of attack is. She wasn't looking to embarrass cheating spouses or disrupt traffic or attack banks. She was covering for the fact that General Jonathan Mathers was her target all along. She was looking to declassify his entire online footprint, that was the only way to tell."

"Tell what?"

"Which high-ranking official in Central City has access to nuclear missile launch sites?"

"Oh my god. She is going to nuke the city. We have to evacuate, now!"

Eddie approached us and he didn't look worried about what he had just heard. "Fort Pemberton is the nearest nuclear missile silo, but it's completely off the grid. No Internet access. That way, no one can remotely hack in and launch a missile. There is no way that this woman can launch the missile remotely."

"I know, that is why she needed the general, to use him to get into the base. Like a Trojan horse." I shouted out to the whole room. "Where is General Mathers now?"

Barry POV:  
Kara had gone, and according to her tracker, she was heading towards Fort Pemberton, which according to Cisco and Dr Wells that was not a good thing. I was trying to get hold of Kara, but she was in a communication black zone.

I was struggling to wait for some kind of signal from Kara when all of a sudden an alarm started blaring. "Please tell me that that alarm is not what I think it is. Dr Wells?"

"I am sorry Mr Allen, but that is telling us that the nuclear missile has started its countdown. You need to head to Fort Pemberton, NOW!"

I raced off and hoped to god that I won't be too late.

Kara POV:  
When I arrived Indigo had already killed everyone in the building and had turned both of the keys. Before she could hit that big red button I raced forward and slammed into her.

She was stronger and faster than I ever expected, it was like she could almost anticipate my next move. She grabbed me and slammed me up against the console, she reaches over and pressed the launch button.

The countdown started, but I was unable to call Barry to help, as there was no reception here. I had to try and stop her, but again she grabbed me and slammed me up against the wall.

"I calculate the death toll at seven million, give or take."

"You will never get away with this Indigo."

"I already have."

_5... 4... 3..__._

Barry raced into the room, and grabbed indigo off me, I went to race to the stop button, but it was too late. The missile started to launch, and I knew that it was now all up to me, it was up to me to save Central City, and possibly the world.

"Go! Kara, GO!"

I blasted through the roof of the missile silo, and chased after the missile, leaving Barry to deal with Indigo. I had to find a way to stop the missile.

"Cisco, I'm too late. Indigo has launched a missile at Central City..."

"We need to evacuate the city, now."

"No there is no time, it will strike in less than five minutes. I need you to find out how to stop it Cisco. Just in case I am unable to shove it off course."

"Okay, I am on it Supergirl."

I flew level with the missile, pushing my body harder than I have ever pushed it before. I grabbed the nuke and gave it a huge shove. I smiled when the missile changed direction, but my smile fell almost straight away when I discovered that the missile readjusted it's course back towards Central City. I hoped that Cisco had managed to get the information that I needed.

"Cisco, tell me that you know how to stop this missile?"

"I don't but Dr Wells does."

I briefly wondered what connections Wells had with the military, but I didn't have time to think about it too much. "Just tell me what I need."

"Okay, Supergirl we will get through this, together." God how can he sound so smug over the comms. "You need to shut down its on flight computer."

"Not just that but can you guys shut down the silo, prevent her from launching another ICBM?"

"Possibly, but Telle says that he has a way of stopping her..."

"Tell me about it later, right now we need to stop this missile. So, how do I stop the on flight computer?"

"Rip off the trap door to access the flight computer." I put on another burst of speed and grabbed the missile, clawing my way up it, I eventually reached the trap door and ripped it off. "Once you have done that you need to input the kill code: 1-1-7-4-7."

I started to type the code in, but before I could even press one number I lost my grip and fell off the missile. Tumbling backwards in the air I could see the missile get closer to Central City. Putting on another gargantuan burst of speed, I managed to catch up with the missile. Cleaning my way up its body I managed to reach the console, as I was about to start typing I could hear Caitlin shouting in my ear. "Supergirl you are out of time!" I typed in the code and the missile powered down, crashing into the sea.

I breathed a huge sign of relief, the worst was over, but Indigo still had access to more, and I left Barry to stop her alone. I flew back to Fort Pemberton, and when I arrived I could see the two of them still duking it out. I flew into Indigo and she flew backwards, I grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up.

"I bet that you didn't calculate that. How's it coming, Telle?"

"What? Who are you talking to? Oh, I knew that you would be too stupid to be working alone."

Indigo broke out of my grip and managed to grab me and pin my up against the wall when Barry tried to save me she threw Barry into the opposite wall and knocked him out. She reached out with her other hand and then grabbed Barry from the floor, and held him in the air by his throat.

"I am beyond a body, I am beyond time and space, all I have to do is squeeze my fingers and your friend the Flash dies. I am invincible, I am a god..."

"No!" Winn's voice came out of the speakers in the room. "You are just glorified windows vista."

Suddenly Indigo dropped Barry and me. She started screaming and collapsed onto the floor. She started writhing and thrashing about. "What... what have you done to me?"

Winn just chuckled. "I just fed you a major helping of malware. Bon apatite, Bitch."

Indigo started to break apart, screaming as she did. When she saw me she just had to say one last thing. "You. You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me."

"What do you mean?"

"How do you think Fort Rozz escaped the Phantom Zone?" I just stared at her unable to believe what I was hearing." For decades, I searched the Phantom Zone with my mind, looking for a way out, and then... I found you. I activated your pod, I linked it to the prison. I'm the reason you made it to Earth, you would still be sleeping in that timeless void if it wasn't for me." With one final scream, Indigo was destroyed, all I could do was stare at the place where she last was. It took me a while to realise that Winn was trying to contact me.

"Kara? Kara?! KARA!"

"Jeeze Winn, you don't need to shout."

"Sorry, but what happened? Is everything okay?"

"Yes she is gone, Indigo is destroyed. We did it."

I could hear everyone cheering on the comms, I smiled to myself, chuckling at the mental image of the celebration going o at STAR labs right now. Then I heard Barry groan, and I ran over to him, feeling guilty for forgetting that he was there.

"What... What happened?"

"Indigo is gone, we did it, Barr, we all did it."

"Cool, let me just get..."

"Here, I will fly you back."

Scooping Barry up into my arms and flew him back to STAR Labs, once Barry was given the all-clear I explained to everyone what had happened at Fort Pemberton. They all listened intently, especially during the part where Indigo had told me how I got out of the phantom zone. When the story was over everyone hugged me, well everyone but Wells, but that was to be expected.

Before I debriefed the Captain I had just one question to find out. "Winn. How did you stop Indigo?"

"Well, do you remember when I accidentally created that pretty nasty computer virus a few years ago?"

"Yeah, you very nearly infected the labs' computers."

"Well I discovered that she operates not much differently from a Windows Vista operating system, and with a slight modification I could infect her with that virus."

I hugged him. "Win you are a genius."

"Hahaha. Tell me something I don't know."

Barry POV:  
After everything that happened today Kara and I needed a break. Sitting on the couch, with Kara's head in my lap, we watched the Wizard of Oz. Kara was exhausted and was almost asleep.

"Are you okay babe?"

"Yeah, my heart is still racing after chasing a zig-zagging missile. Now I know how Harry Potter feels after a quidditch match."

I smiled to myself as Kara drifted off. And at that moment I knew, I knew that I was going to marry Kara. She was the one.


End file.
